Journal d'une fashion girl
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: Brooke's POV. J'ai pris des morceaux de la saison 5 et j'ai remixée le tout à ma façon.
1. Chapter 1

Journal d'une Tree Hillienne.

Chapitre 1. Where I stood.

Tout a commencé il y a à peu près 22 ans, quand ma mère a cru que faire un enfant lui donnerait un nouveau joujou. Une poupée qui respire. Un pantin qui amadourait son mari. Mon père. Cet homme que je ne connais pas. Ma mère. Cette femme que j'apprends à connaitre, et plus j'en connais, moi j'en veux. C'est tout le paradoxe de la vie. On désire certaines choses jusqu'à les avoir et désirer ne jamais les avoir connu. Et inversement, on a des choses qu'on aurait voulu ne jamais avoir. Je ne vous parle même pas des gens. De ces proches qui nous font tellement de bien avant de nous faire tellement de mal. Si j'ai appris quelque chose au cours de ma courte existence, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier totalement aux autres, même en la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde. Parce que ce sont toujours ceux là qui vous poussent par terre avant de vous creuser une tombe. Mon dieu, ce que je peux être mélodramatique ! Quand je relirai ça dans quelques temps je me sentirai pahtétique. Peut-être parce que je le suis. hahaha! au moins je suis honnête avec moi-même, c'est toujours une qualité de prise.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 21 ans. J'ai quitté New York et installée une nouvelle boutique de ma ligne de vêtement CoB dans ma ville de naissance, celle dans laquelle j'ai vécu quasiment toute ma vie: Tree Hill. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment contente de cette décision. Il y a trois ans, je lui ai demandé de gérer la partie économique de ma compagnie. Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais été bonne en maths, j'ai même faillit ne pas avoir mon diplome à cause de ça. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon amie Rachel de m'avoir aidé... à sa manière. C'est à ça qu'on reconnait les vrais amis: ils sont toujours là pour nous et ils peuvent faire les choses les plus stupides sans ciller, juste pour nous venir en aide. Dire que je l'ai viré du dernier shooting parce que Victoria, ma pseudo-mère, me l'a demandé. Je me dégoute. Depuis quand je suis devenue aussi cupide? Qu'est-ce que je dis, ce n'est pas par cupidité mais par amour que je l'ai fait. L'amour de cette mère que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurais sûrement jamais. Je ferais tout pour la rendre fière, qu'elle me dise que je fais bien les choses, que je mérite d'avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est peine perdue.

Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais prête à partir pour Milan, lorsque Peyton Sawyer, la seule et l'unique, m'a appelé en larmes. Elle me demandait ce qui nous était arrivé. Le temps. La distance. Un passé lourd de regrets, de rancoeurs, de souvenirs douloureux. Oh non, il y aussi pleins de merveilleux souvenirs. Parfois, il m'arrive de l'oublier. C'est ça qui nous est arrivé. Mais finalement, je suis contente qu'elle m'ait appelé. Elle me manque. Le rendez-vous est pris à l'aéroport de Tree Hill. Il a suffit d'un regard et toute mon amitié pour elle a ressurgit. J'ai faillit pleuré mais je me retiens. J'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions depuis le lycée. Je ne suis plus la même fille. Je suis plus lucide, mature et réaliste. Je sais pourquoi elle est là. Pour qui, elle est là. Elle a quitté son boulot de merde à Los Angeles, son appart pourri et ses rêves échoués et elle débarque dans notre ville avec au bras son ancienne meilleure amie. Reste à savoir si on va recommencer les erreurs d'il y a quatre ans. Est-ce qu'on se laissera à nouveau submerger? Est-ce que nos chemins se sépareront encore? Je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. J'ai besoin d'eux.

Nous voilà toutes les deux dans notre ville, sans maison, sans appartement, avec juste quelques bagages et le sourire au lèvre. L'effet de nos retrouvailles.

Le lendemain, j'ouvre doucement la porte rouge derrière laquelle j'ai passé les plus beaux et les plus douloureux moments de ma vie...  
[i Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

- Je suis désolé Brooke...

- Apparemment, pas assez...

Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?

- Je n'étais pas prêt à te perdre...

- Je n'étais pas prête à être perdue...

Dis-moi que c'est un baiser d'au revoir?  
- Je veux être avec toi, Brooke...

Ce sont des lettres que je t'ai écrites cet été. Il y en a 82. Une pour chaque jour. Je ne les ai pas envoyé parce que j'avais peur. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai passé mon été Lucas, à te vouloir.

- Brooke attends! Ce que tu as fait avec Chris, je te pardonne...  
- Non, c'est trop...

- Tu vas devoir vivre avec, parce que je te pardonnes. Je sais que je t'ai blessé la dernière fois mais...

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi pretty girl...

Parfois, j'aimerais que tu puisses me sauver.

- De quoi?  
- De tout...

Je ne peux plus supporter ça.  
- Brooke ?

- ...  
- Je suis désolé... [/i

Je me faufile, tout sourire. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre rupture. Il m'a dit que je sauverai le monde... Jolies paroles. Lucas est plein de jolies paroles. Il n'a jamais compris que ce que je demaidais, c'était des actes. Mais depuis que nous sommes amis, nous sommes redevenus proches. On a du faire un gros travail sur nous même mais ça en vallait la peine, je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.  
Je saute sur son lit, et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, enfin du moins je le croyais. Je vois une femme sortir de sous les draps. heu..

" Tu n'es pas Lucas.

- Tu es Brooke !

- Oui, et toi tu ... portes mes vêtements ! Clothes over bros est ma ligne de vêtement.

- Je sais, j'adore ce que tu fais !

- Merci ! Oh mon dieu, ça me rappelle la fac..."  
La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et laisse entrer un Lucas tout transpirant. Il nous regarde.

" J'ai pas vu ça depuis la fac..."  
Il sourit. Je lui souris. Il me tend les bras et je me jette dedans. C'que ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison...

Avec Peyton, on se lance ensuite dans une expédition vers la ptite famille Scott. Je me garde bien de lui dire que j'ai sauté sur Lindsay, je pense pas qu'elle apprécirait d'imaginer une autre femme dans le lit de Lucas.

On voit Nathan et on lui lance une tite vanne histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit faire des efforts pour remarcher. Ensuite arrive Haley. Elle a l'air toute chamboulée. J'aurais pas du laisser autant de distance s'installer entre nous. Et là, je vois mon ptit Jamie que j'ai pas vu depuis bien un an. Qu'il a grandit! J'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille et je les envies tellement pour ça. Je passe les jours suivants à voir mes potes et à aider Peyton a obtenir son label. Le tric m'avait manqué, les bras de Lucas m'avait manqués, les conversations avec Peyton m'avait manqué, tout m'avait manqué. Lindsay est vraiment une fille bien, je suis contente que Lucas ait trouvé chaussure à son pied (dieu que cette expression est conne). Dommage que Peyton soit revenue pour lui, ils vont encore souffrir.

Je fais la rencontre du barman le plus sexy de la terre: Owen. Je le drague ouvertement lors d'une soirée au Tric ou la recrue de Pey & Hales chante pour la première fois en solo en public. Lucas me demande de parler à sa petite amie et Pey pour qu'elles soient copines. Comme si c'était possible! Soyons réalistes deux minutes ! Peyton l'aime toujours et je ne lui demanderai jamais de jouer les faux cul avec Lindsay. Cette fille va souffrir. Peyton va parler à Lucas ce soir. Pauvre d'elle. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai été à sa place et c'est dur.

Peyton débarque dans ma chambre, en pleurs. Elle se contente de se blottir dans mes bras et refuse de me dire quoique ce soit. Le lendemain, je frappe à la porte de Lucas (j'ai fait des progrès, je toque à sa porte maintenan)t. Lindsay m'ouvre en souriant. Ceci explique le comportement de ma meilleure amie.

" Tu veux parler à Lucas ?

- Oui, s'il te plait..."  
Elle me laisse entrer.

" Il est dans la cuisine.

- Merci."  
Je fais mon ptit bout de chemin et trouve l'homme en train de préparer du café. Il semble sentir ma présence parce qu'il se retourne.

" Salut toi !

- Bonjour Luke."  
Il fait le tour du comptoir et me prend dans ses bras.

" Lindsay t'a dit ?

- Me dire quoi?  
- Peyton t'a dit alors ?

- Mais me dire quoi ??

- Qui t'a dit quoi alors ?

- Mais personne m'a rien dit, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait du me dire ?!

- Que... je... j'ai...

- T'as un herpés?

- Nonnnn !

- T'as une mononucléause !

- roulement d'yeux

- Une MST quelconque ?

- Brooke !

- Bon, dis moi alors !

- J'ai ... demandéLindsayenmariage.  
- HEIN ?  
- JaidemandéLindsayenmariage.  
- Awwwwwww !"

Je lui saute dans les bras.  
" Heu, attends... Elle a dit oui hein?  
- Oui.  
- Bé alooooorsss fallait me dire ça de suite! Félicitations crétin ! "  
Je le reprends dans mes bras et le serre très fort.

" Alors, pourquoi tu sautes pas de joie?

- ...

- Peyton, évidemment.

- Elle m'a embrassé hier soir.

- Elle a ... quoi ???"  
Je pense que mon visage se décompose et passe du bleu au violet au rouge au vert. Enfin toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel quoi.  
Je regarde dans la direction de la chambre. La porte est fermée. Je lui prends le bras et l'entraine sur le seuil de l'entrée principale (celle que les gens normaux utilisent! )

" ELLE A QUOI ????"  
Il sourit.  
" Ne souris pas.

- Eh, j'y peux rien si tu me fais cet effet !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui frappe le bras.

" Raconte !

- Elle ne t'a pas dit ?

- Arrête avec ça, personne m'a rien dit. Raconte moi tout maintenant !

- Bonnnn, comme elle avait été légèrement salope avec Lindsay, je suis allée la voir et je lui ai demandé si hum... elle avait une alarme dans la tête à chaque fois que j'étais heureux avec quelqu'un.  
- Lindsay n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est ta future femme.  
- Et tu étais mon premier amour.

- Non ça c'était Peyton.  
- Non c'était toi.  
- Peyton.  
- Toi.  
- Peyton.  
- On se bat vraiment à ce sujet? Genre tu sais mieux que moi.  
- Arrrrggggg bref! Continue. Ma curiosité est sur le point de me rendre folle.

- Bon, alors ensuite je lui ai dit que je suis passé à autre chose, alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
- Et la réponse est qu'elle t'aime toujours.

- En gros, oui.  
- Etttttttt ??

- Et elle m'a embrassé.  
- Dis moi, je t'en supplie, que tu l'as repoussé.  
- C'est ce que j'ai fait."  
Je souris "Bon garçon !"

- Avant de... heu...

- Nannnnnnnnnn ! Vilain garçon !

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Parce que tu es un putain d'égoiste qui va jurer d'aimer une fille pour toujours alors que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment."  
Je pense que si mon regard pouvait tuer, Lucas serait à l'agonie actuellement.  
" Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

- Si tu voulais! Tu voulais ne pas le vouloir, c'est totalement différent. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Epouser Lindsay?

- Lucas! A propos de Peyton, du baiser.  
- ...

- Ne recommence pas les erreurs du passé Luke. Ne la laisse pas le découvrir par elle-même.

- Mais comment je peux lui dire que...  
" Lucas ???????"  
Merde, Lindsay.  
Je réouvre la porte "Il est là !"  
On rentre à l'intérieur de la maison et elle nous regarde en arquant un sourcil.  
" Est-ce que je dois me faire du soucis pour vous deux aussi?

- Non, par contre tu peux t'en faire si je ne vois pas immédiatement la bague! Awwwwww j'adore les mariages, félicitations Lindsay !!!!"  
Je la prends dans mes bras et lui sourit sincèrement. J'espère vraiment qu'ils seront heureux, si c'est ce qu'ils désirent tous les deux.  
" Par contre je te préviens, si tu brises le ptit coeur de Lucas, je te brise les deux jambes !

- Oh, protectrice avec ça.  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit. Nathan a juré fidélité à la non-violence hier soir, faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace !"  
Elle se marre. Bien, au moins l'atmosphère est détendue.  
" Bonnnnnn alors, cette bague! Je piétine d'impatience !"  
Lindsay me sourit et me montre sa main. Je manque de tomber dans les pommes. Je feins un sourire "Elle est magnifique. Et vraiment unique, j'en ai JAMAIS vu des comme ça!" Je me tourne vers Lucas et le foudroie du regard. Offrir une bague à une femme alors qu'elle etait destinée à une autre, du grand n'importe quoi. Du grand Lucas Scott.  
Lucas me regarde, a la fois suppliant et interrogateur.  
Je félicite encore une fois la future jeune pas mariée (vu comment c'est parti) et m'éclipse. Putain de merde, cette histoire va finir en chaire à saucisse et j'ai pas envie de hachis. J'aime pas le hachis. C'est trop bordélique.

" Brooke, attends !"  
Je me retourne et croise les bras sur mon ventre.  
" Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, Luke.  
- Je sais, je foire tout. Je foire toujours tout. Aide moi..."  
Je soupire.  
" S'il te plait... Je sais plus quoi faire.  
- Sais-tu au moins ce que tu ressens?

- Je veux épouser Lindsay.  
- Alors sois honnête avec elle. ET avec Peyton. Et laisse moi ramasser les morceaux de Pey...

- Je ne veux pas les blesser.  
- A force de ne vouloir blesser personne, tu obliges les autres à faire des choix pour toi et ça brise le coeur de tout le monde."  
Il me regarde, essayant de comprendre ce que je veux dire.

" Tu as rompu avec moi pour que je n'ai pas à rompre avec toi?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- C'est ce que tu as insinué.  
- Lucas, est-ce que tu veux vraiment parler de ça? Parce que personnellement, je me soucies plus du présent et de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es foutue avec ma meilleure amie et Lindsay, qui est vraiment une fille adorable !

- Je saiiiiiiisssss !

- Alors, fais quelque chose! Ou tu les perdras toutes les deux, de toutes façons. Si tu crois que Peyton va se gêner pour dire à Lindsay ce qui s'est passé...

- Non, elle ne ferait pas ça.  
- Elle est vexée, blessée, elle a mal et elle va vouloir faire du mal à ceux qui la font souffrir. Déjà il y a quatre ans elle ne voulait pas et pourtant elle m'a tout balancé.  
- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas pour le baiser.

- Pas pour ça. Tu comprends rien, c'est pas ça l'important.

- Brooke, parle moi, dis moi ce que je dois faire et explique toi sur ce que t'as dit juste avant.

- Je suis déjà en train de te parler, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire et enfin: non !

- Brooke!

- Ne me Brooke pas! Lucas, sois honnête avec toi même et avec elle. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, Victoria doit m'attendre avec une carabine prête à faire feu sur ma petite personne.  
- Pourquoi tu subis tout ça ?

- C'est ma mère...

- Brooke, fais attention à toi.  
- Hum.  
- Eh, si ça va pas, ma porte sera toujours ouverte, mais je crois que tu sais déjà ça !

- Aheum... Oui ! Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Allez, file ! A Lucas !

- A très vite Brooke."  
Il m'enlace avant de me laisser partir. Dans quelle merde il s'est fourré ?

" Brooke, tu es en retard!

- Victoria, je te rappelle que tu travailles pour moi. Ou est Milly ?

- Qui ?

- Mon assistante, Millicent. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande."  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers la réserve. Deux phrases et j'en peux déjà plus.

Je rentre à la maison et trouve Peyton allongée sur le lit.  
" Tu n'as pas bougé ? "  
Elle fait un signe de la tête pour dire que non. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle.  
" Pey, chérie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Lucas est heureux, c'est pas le plus important ?"  
Elle se relève d'un coup et me regarde, furieuse.

" Comment ça le plus important? Et moi ?

- Pey...

- Je sais, c'est dégueulasse, mais j'ai besoin de lui !

- Tu peux toujours essayer l'amitié...

- Pfffff à chaque fois que je suis prés de lui j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de retrouver ce qu'on avait.  
- Tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce que vous aviez, parce que trop de temps et de choses se sont passées depuis...

- Bah merci de m'encourager.  
- Peyt, tu sais que j'ai raison.

- ...

- Pey...

- Laisse-moi dormir maintenant."

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouve à ENFIN embrasser Owen au tric. Bon okay, rien qu'une fois un ptit bisou parce que je l'embêtais, mais après ça a été plus passionnel.  
Je lui ai parlé de Peyton et il me dit qu'il peut arranger un rendez vous à quatre.

" Ohhhh ça veut dire que ce sera un rendez vous galant pour toi et moi aussi.  
- On fait ça juste pour aider ta copine. J'en ai marre de la voire trainer l'ame en peine...

- Si tu le dis ! Va pour vendredi ! Merci futur petit ami !"  
Je lui file un clin d'oeil et part alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

"Tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire !" je crie avant que la porte du bar ne se referme sur moi. Alala, je suis trop forte !

Vendredi.

"Allez P.S. fais un effort, je suis sure que ton rencard sera sexy !

- Brooke, je fais ça uniquement pour toi !

- Et par curiosité aussi!

- Si tu le dis!

- Un peu d'enthousiasme ma chère ! Ca va te changer les idées, tu verras ! Et par pitié ne porte pas cette horreur !"

Elle se frappe la tête contre le placard du dressing room alors que je me dirige vers sa penderie pour prendre une tenue convenable.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous voilà arriver au tric. Je me dirige vers Owen et lui demande un verre en souriant.

" Ce que tu veux, je sais que ce sera bon."  
Peyton s'asseoit à côté, l'air ronchon. Son air habituel quoi...  
" Que bois-tu P.S.

- Du poison.  
- Ah non, ça c'est la réplique de Brooke!

- Hein?  
- Non laisse tomber, une blague entre Owen et moi."  
Je souris en voyant une vodka citron arriver devant moi et une bière devant Peyton.  
" Peyton, voilà ton rendez-vous." dit Owen en pointant du doigt quelqu'un derrière nous.

" Bonsoir les filles. "  
J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Je me géliefie sur place avant de me retourner lentement. Il est là, devant nous, en train de sourire comme une pauvre cloche.

" Chase ?

- Brooke, Peyton. Laquelle de vous deux est mon rendez-vous?

- C'est moi !"  
Je vais la tuer. Je vais les tuer. Tous les trois. Adieu rencard de mes rêves. Bonjour torture mentale.  
Chase tend la main a Peyton qui la prend et ils vont plus près de la scène pour écouter le groupe chanter. Je me retourne vers Owen.  
" Tu connais Chase ?"  
Il hausse les épaules "c'est un habitué depuis des années...

- Putain de merde.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sortie avec lui au lycée.  
- Oh. Mais c'est du passé non?"  
J'acquiesce, difficilement mais j'acquiesce. Dieu merci mon verre m'attend. L'alcool noiera-t-il l'angoisse qui me ronge? Allez, au diable les vieux souvenirs, je vais passer une bonne soirée!

J'observe toute la soirée les deux autres du coin de l'oeil, dès qu'Owen a le dos tourné je les zieute et eux sont à fond en train d'écouter le groupe, de parler, de se rapprocher. Je vais dehors et me grille une clope. Mauvaise habitude prise à New York. Je sens alors une veste se poser sur mes épaules. A l'odeur, je sais immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

" Tu vas choper un rhume Cookie.

- Awwww ça fait tellement longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça !

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu fumer..."  
Il s'asseoit à côté de moi sur les marches et me prends une taffe.

" Je ne pense pas qu'Haley apprécierait...

- Elle est trop occupé à s'occuper du label de Peyton...

- Désolée pour ça.  
- C'est pas de ta faute.

- Un peu...

- T'essaies juste d'aider ton amie.

- Tout comme Haley.

- Haley aime ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle le fait.  
- Sûrement...  
- Et Nate ?  
- Hum ?  
- C'est quoi le manége de Carrie?

- ...

- Oui j'ai remarqué Nate, ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Elle me drague, mais Haley est heureuse, je ne veux pas tout gacher.  
- Je sais que tu ne la tromperas pas, mais fais gaffe okay?

- A vos ordres, chef !"  
Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je pose ma tete sur son épaule.

" Ca t'ennuie pas de rester un peu avec moi Natie ?

- Jamais, Davis."  
Quelques minutes plus tard, à regarder les étoiles inexistantes dans un ciel nuageux, on se lève et on retourne à l'intérieur. Et là, c'est le drame. Le cauchemar défile devant mes yeux. Peyton & Chase en train de s'embrasser. J'ai la nausée qui vient, les flashback du lycée avec. Peyton et Lucas se voyant derrière mon dos. Peyton et Lucas s'embrassant. Peyton et Lucas le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble. Et elle est là, à sourire à mon ex-petit ami. Et je suis là, à revoir quelques uns de mes pires souvenirs et de mes pires angoisses ressurgirent et m'opresser. Je dois respirer, j'ai besoin d'air. Je vais exploser. Je suis une putain de bombe à retardement. Je redonne sa veste à Nathan, lui donne un ptit sourire et lui dire que je vais aller bien, qu'il me faut juste un peu de temps seule et file. Je prends ma voiture et conduit sans réfléchir, il ne faut pas que je réfléchisse sinan je vais péter un cable. Je vais m'effondrer et pourquoi? A quoi ça servirait?

Je me retrouve devant LA porte rouge. Avant même de le savoir, j'ai frappé à cette con de porte. Je m'attends à voir Lucas, j'en aurais presque oublié Lindsay.  
" Bonsoir Brooke. Je m'apprêtais à partir. Je te confie Lucas. Ne le laisse pas faire trop de bêtises okay."  
Je tente un sourire forcé "Je serai la meilleure baby sitter du monde !"  
Elle se marre et s'en va, valise en main qui roule derrière elle.  
Je rentre dans la chambre et ferme derrière moi. Je reste plantée là quelques secondes avant que Lucas ne revienne de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon.  
" Brooke ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger... je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là..."  
Je m'apprête à repartir mais il m'attrape le bras.

" Brooke, regarde-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"  
Et là, c'est le drame (le retour). Les vannes s'ouvrent. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je fonds en larmes. Impossible de prononcer le moindre mot, seuls des cons de putains de sanglots sortent de moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert très fort contre lui. Je ne peux même plus bouger. Tous les derniers mois, les dernières années s'écoulent hors de moi et je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher.   
Après de longues minutes de silence, ou aucun mot n'était nécessaire, je m'arrête enfin de pleurer et Lucas me prend le visage dans ses mains.  
" Tu veux en parler maintenant ?  
- Elle l'a embrassé. C'est idiot, j'ai pas le droit de réagir comme ça, mais dans ma tête, tout ce qui s'est passé il y a des années à redéfiler et.. ."  
Il ne dit rien, il ne comprend pas mais il ne m'arrête pas. Il ne pose pas de questions. Il sait que c'est inutile, que je remets mes idées en place.

" Owen avait arrangé un rendez-vous à Peyton, pour lui changer les idées... Et il s'est avéré que c'était Chase. Et elle l'a embrassé! "  
Après la dépression, la colère. Changement d'étape à vitesse éclair. Ensuite vient la remise en question...

" Pourquoi Luke? C'est censé être ma meilleure amie? Comment peut-elle penser que ça n'aura aucune répercussion sur moi? C'est Chase! Je suis sortie avec lui, j'ai fait l'amour avec lui, je l'ai aimé ! Et elle l'embrasse. Pfff, quatre ans plus tard, je devrais être heureuse qu'il y ait du progrès, au moins je ne suis plus avec lui ! Et je suis épuisée Lucas... Je suis fatiguée de lutter. Je suis fatiguée de n'être que... moi. Est-ce que je dis à un sens ?

- Oui, Broke, ça a un sens. Mais tu ne prends pas les choses dans l'ordre. Peyton n'a sûrement pas fait ça pour te bleser, mais pour me rendre jaloux, d'une certaine manière.  
- Tu n'étais pas là, comment ça pourrait te rendre jaloux? et pourquoi toujours penser à ce que je ressentirai après tout le reste? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Après tout ce que je lui ai pardonné, ce que je lui ai donné ! Est-ce que c'est égoiste de ma part de vouloir un minimum de retour en échange?  
- Non, c'est naturel. Brooke, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas un substitut, ou la cinquième roue du carosse. Tu es la meilleure des amies que l'on puisse souhaiter, tu fais des choses merveilleuses grace à ton argent, et tu sais que je pensais ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours, tu es mon premier amour. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.  
- ...  
- Tu veux bien rester ici ce soir avec moi? Je me sens toujours un peu seul quand Lindsay repart sur New York...  
- Non, je peux pas... Peyton m'en voudrait."  
Il sourit.  
" Quoi ?

- Tu penses toujours à elle avant tout. Pense à moi un peu. Allez prettty girl, reste avec moi cette nuit. Je te promets de ne rien faire de stupide."  
Je lève mes yeux rougis au ciel.  
" Je vais rentrer, merci. Je suis désolée d'avoir déballé les choses comme ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivée ici...

- Tu es ici chez toi. Et je suis toujours content de te voir. Peu importe la raison."  
J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte mais je me retourne vers lui, l'air désespéré.

" J'ai vraiment pas la force de conduire..."  
Il me sourit et me tend la main.

[i "Allez viens, je te raccompagne.

- C'est bon, merci."  
Il se lève et commence à partir.

" Lucas, attends ! "  
Il me regarde.  
" J'ai vraiment pas envie de marcher."  
Je me retourne pour prendre mon sac et lorsque je vais pour me lever, il me tend la main, je l'accepte et il m'aide à me lever...[/i

Je lui prends la main et il m'entraine dans son lit. On s'y allonge et je blottis ma tête dans son cou, la main sur son torse. C'est un réflexe du au fait que je connais son corps par coeur, et qu'on connait les positions confortables pour dormir l'un avec l'autre. On n'oublie pas ce genre de choses, surtout quand il s'agit de son premier amour.

A suivre...


	2. One of those girls

Chapitre 2.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne qui me renvoie à la tronche les vodka citron d'hier. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux de peur de me faire agresser par la lumière du soleil. Tiens, sous ma main droite, je sens la des muscles que je connais bien. Hum hum...

" Lucas ? " je tente. Histoire de m'assurer hein...

" Brooke..."  
Ok, c'est bien lui. Sa voix, son torse, ses biceps.

" Brooke, pourquoi tu me tates ?"  
J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux. Il me sourit.

" Aheum... je voulais vérifier que c'était bien toi. Dis-donc, t'as continué la muscu !"

Il se marre "Effectivement ! "  
Je me redresse et m'asseois sur le lit.  
" Je t'ai embêté hier soir hein ?  
- Mais nan !

- Un peu quand meme...

- Du tout ! J'aime vraiment pas être seul quand Lindsay s'en va pour New York."  
Je lui souris et m'appuis contre la tête de lit.

Il est le premier a briser le silence: "Brooke, est-ce que ça va ?"  
J'acquiesce énergiquement.  
" Tu es sûre? Tu as cet air qui dit que tu me caches quelque chose...

- Honnêtement Lucas, tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi que pour moi.  
- Et en une phrase, elle me renvoie à la réalité...

- Parce que là, c'est pas la réalité?

- Une nuit avec toi dans mes bras? Non, pas vraiment..."  
Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?  
" Je comprends pas.  
- Tu as la faculté de me faire oublier mes problèmes. Il y a dix ans, seule Haley pouvait faire ça.

- Oh.  
- Oh? Tu m'as piqué ma réplique là !"  
Je le frappe gentiment sur le bras et il rigole.

" Crétin !

- Awww tu me brises le coeur !"  
On est en plein fou rire lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

" Entrez !"  
On se tourne vers l'entrée et on voit Nathan arriver. Il nous regarde en arquant un sourcil.

" Natie !! Comment ça va ?"  
Il me regarde en souriant. " Très bien ... Brookie !"

Il s'approche et je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras.  
" Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un ptit bonjour de mon frangin?

- Bé t'es pas aussi sexy que miss Davis alors bon..."

Lucas fait semblant d'être vexé et part a la cuisine "Puisque c'est ça je vais chercher à manger."  
Nathan se tourne vers moi. " Ca va, t'es sure?

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut que j'aille mal?"  
Il hausse les épaules "Je sais pas, t'as passé la nuit avec Lucas ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel "On est adultes, et y a plus de Brucas depuis longtemps !

- Brucas?

- Bah, vous avez bien le Naley !"

Il se marre et Lucas débarque avec trois tasses dans la main "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué de si drole?"  
Je prends un des cafés et boit une gorgée. "Rien, on parlait de vieux souvenirs et du ptit couple parfait !

- Brooke m'expliquait la signification du Brucas.

- Brucas ?

- Brooke & Lucas quoi. C'est Peyton qui a lancé la mode des surnoms débiles des couples avec son panneau mariage Naley.

- Ah oui, le fameux panneau que Nate a détruit admirablement.  
- Je pourrais en refaire un pour le mariage ... Lindcas !

- Lindcas ?  
- Mariage?  
- Oh non, tu l'as même pas dit à ton propre frère, n'importe quoi le Lucas! Il va épouser Lindsay !!"  
Nathan regarde Lucas, voulant savoir si je blague. Genre je lancerai une blague super drole du genre: Lucas va se marier à une autre que Peyton ou moi. N'importe quoi.  
" Elle dit vrai ! "  
Nathan le prend dans ses bras " Félicitations frérot !"  
" Merci !

- Et donc tu épouses Lindsay et t'arrives à mettre Brooke dans ton lit, t'es un roi !"  
Je lui frappe le bras.

" Aiiiiee ! T'es peut-être petite mais tu fais mal !"  
Je lui tire la langue "Bon, c'est pas que je m'amuse pas avec vous les Scott, mais je devrais rentrer prendre une douche et aller travailler. Y en a qui ont un vrai boulot ! Et il faut aussi que je pousse Pey a faire quelque chose sinon ma mère va péter un plomb et me dire que je gache mon argent pour des gens qui se servent de moi et blablabla !

- Des gens qui se servent de toi? Ca veut dire quoi?

- Elle pense que je n'ai pas de vrais amis et que vous vous servez tous de moi parce que j'ai de l'argent. Charmant hein?

- Ta mère est une femme charmante.

- Mais c'est ma mère Lucas. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une mère comme Karen.

- Je ne voulais pas être méchant.

- Je sais, c'est rien.

- Non, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop.  
- Tu plaisantes? Elle te DE TES TE ! Elle a cru que j'allais t'épouser et oublier CoB ! Quelle marrade! Bon allez, je file ! A plus les frangins ! Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas!" dis-je en franchissant la porte rouge de la chambre de Lucas.  
J'entends derrière moi Nathan demander à Lucas "Comment ça elle croyait qu'elle allait t'épouser?"  
Curieuse que je suis, je m'arrête et écoute la réponse "Une longue histoire..."  
Moué, bah si c'est pour entendre une explication aussi conne, autant aller bosser hein.

"Brooke, enfin ! "  
Je pose mon café sur le comptoir du magasin et regarde ma mère. "Oui ?

- Tu as finit les design de la nouvelle collection?

- Oui, Victoria. J'ai finit."  
Elle tourne les talons et j'ai des envies de meurtres. Pourquoi je la laisse me diriger et diriger ma compagnie comme ça?  
Je vois Millicent arriver dans ma direction.

" Bonjour Brooke.  
- Bonjour Milly! Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui?

- Comme toujours...

- Victoria te rend dingue?

- ...

- Je suis désolée. Elle est un peu à cran à cause de Tree Hill. Elle n'aime pas cette ville, elle n'aime pas mes amis. Enfin bref...

- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que toi tu te sens bien."  
Je souris. " Merci Milly. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Mouth?  
- Il m'a appelé hier, il voudrait qu'on se revoit.

- Awwwww ! Vous formeriez un tellement beau couple !"  
Elle sourit avant que ma mère ne l'appelle depuis l'autre bout de la boutique, l'air enragé. Je fais une grimace et agite mes mains en signe d'impuissance.  
Je vois Peyton entrer dans la boutique. Elle a des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et a un petit sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler.  
Elle s'accourde au comptoir, fait glisser les lunettes sur ses cheveux et me regarde.

" T'es passée ou hier soir?

- J'avais besoin de marcher. Comment était ton rencard?

- Super! Je comprends pourquoi tu es sorti avec Chase, il est tellement drole !

- Hahaha je m'etouffe de rire rien qu'en y repensant, absolument !"  
Elle penche la tête sur le côté et fronce les sourcils.  
" Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien. Ma mère me rend dingue, je dois absolument finir la nouvelle collection, la livraison de tissue est en retard, je n'ai toujours pas décidé la couleur des nouveaux t-shirt, ma meilleure amie a embrassé mon ex-petit ami devant mes yeux sans se soucier de savoir ce que ça me ferait, ma mère est folle furieuse parce que ton label n'avance pas et hum... pas grand monde dans la boutique aujourd'hui. A part ça, je suis aux anges.  
- Brooke, je suis désolée. Tu ne voulais pas que j'embrasse Chase?

- J'aurais juste voulu que tu m'en parle avant. Laisse tomber, si t'es heureuse c'est pas grave.  
- Je ne suis pas heureuse je suis juste.. mieux.  
- Bien.  
- T'es sure ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Allez, file bosser maintenant sinan je ne vais pas avancer.  
- Ok, je te vois toute à l'heure! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir ?

- Tu devais déjà dormir.  
- T'étais avec Owen?  
- Non, je suis allée voir un vieil ami."  
Elle arque un sourcil mais je vois une cliente rentrer difficilement à cause de la poussette qu'elle a devant elle, et je vais l'aider, évitant ainsi les questions de Peyt.

Je renseigne la cliente et Peyton s'en va en me faisant un ptit signe de la main.

Je suis en train de chercher désespéremment ou j'ai mis le ruban pour papier cadeau sous le comptoir lorsque je crie victoire en me relevant. Je vois un Lucas tout sourire devant moi.  
" Eh, rebonjour toi. Tu te moques de moi là ?

- Non du tout.

- Hum. Bien sur. Tu veux t'acheter une robe peut-être?

- Très drole ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi.

- Je meurs de faim ! Attends, je vais voir avec Millicent si elle veut venir avec nous. Milllyyyy !"  
Je vois la brunette passer la tête par la porte de la réserve.  
" Viens là s'il te plait."  
Elle s'approche et dit bonjour timidement à Luke.

" Tu veux venir avec nous? On va déjeuner.  
- Non merci.

- Tu es sure?

- Oui, je vais finir et puis j'irai manger après.

- Je suis la patronne, si je te dis que tu peux finir ça après le déjeuner, tu peux.

- Je sais mais je préfère terminer avant.

- Okay comme tu veux. A toute à l'heure alors !"  
Luke m'attend déjà dehors lorsque j'entend la voix de mon assistante "Heu... Brooke?"  
Je me tourne vers elle. "Oui ?

- Non rien.

- Si, vas-y dis moi.

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de déjeuner avec Lucas?

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas ?

- A cause de tu sais... votre histoire.  
- Il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps.  
- Je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir, tu es mon amie non?

- Oui, on est amies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille et Lucas et moi, on est juste amis, d'accord ?

- Okay."  
J'ouvre la porte et je l'entends murmurer "Si tu le dis... " et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de choper le bras de Lucas "Alooors, ou tu m'emmènes, AMI !" je toure la tete vers Milly et lui tire la langue. Elle rougit, comprenant que je l'ai entendu et refile dans la réserve.  
" Je pensais manger au bord de la plage, il fait trop beau pour rester enfermé.

- Oui mais tu devrais quand meme écrire.

- Arrrggg ne t'y mets pas aussi s'il te plait !"

Je souris fièrement et l'entraine pour qu'il marche plus vite. J'ai faiiiim !!

" Alors, que raconte ton nouveau livre ?

- Pas le droit de le dire, ça porte malheur.

- Il parle de Peyton?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

" Je prends ça pour un oui.  
- Pourquoi il porterait forcément sur Pey?

- Parce que.

- Parce que ?

- Parce que c'est Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer dont on parle! Et Lucas Eugène Scott parlera toujours d'elle.

- Non. Là j'en parle pas, c'est toi qui le fait.

- Eh ! C'est ma meilleure amie, forcément que je parle d'elle! Surtout à l'homme qui lui a brisé le coeur.

- Elle a brisé le mien.  
- Désolée...  
- C'est rien... C'est juste que tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Tu es la seule qui sache exactement comment notre rupture s'est passée.

- Vrai !

- Et heu... Peyton t'en a déjà parlé?  
- Cette petite cachotière? Non. Faut dire qu'on ne se parlait pas vraiment à cette époque là.  
- Mais elle est revenue ici pour toi.

- Non, pour toi. Mais les choses ne fonctionnent pas toujours comme on aurait voulu hein?"  
J'enfourne une frite dans ma bouche et je me rends compte qu'il me regarde bizarrement. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

" Quoi? J'ai du ketchup partout?

- Non.  
- Alors quoi ?

- Je pensais à ce que tu viens de dire.

- Sur le ketchup?

- Sur les choses qui ne se passent pas comme on l'aurait voulu...

- Arf, j'suis désolée j'ai un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat; Tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé avec Peyton et moi j'insiste lourdement.

- Pourquoi tout se que je pense, tout ce que je fais devrait se rapporter à elle ?

- Heu... parce que c'est le cas?

- Je pensais au Brucas en fait...

- Au Brucas? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce vieux truc ?

- Pourquoi tu dénigres ce qu'on a eu?"  
Je lache son regard et prends une autre frite. " Parce que c'est plus facile comme ça.  
- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que tu poses beaucoup de questions commençant par "pourquoi" ?

- Et toi tu réponds à une question par une autre question.

- Oui, peut-être pour éviter de répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arwwwwww encore un pourquoi ! Je devrais les compter !

- Maintenant une tite blague. Ca ne me fera pas oublier ma question.

- T'es sûr? Je peux continuer d'essayer.

- Brooke..."

Je soupire et lache ma nourriture. Je prends une serviette et m'essuie les doigts avant de relever mon regard vers le sien.

" C'est plus facile de ne pas en parler, et de ne pas y penser. Parce que ce n'est pas la période la plus heureuse de ma vie.

- Notre relation?

- En quelque sorte. Plutôt la période rupture.

- C'est toi qui a rompu. C'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller voir Peyton. C'est toi qui...

- Oui, c'est moi qui !! Et alors? Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas souffert. Tu n'as jamais rien compris.  
- Je sais que j'ai tout foiré, Brooke, je sais !

- Non tu ne sais rien. Je n'ai plus faim, je rentre à la boutique."  
Je me lève et sans lui laisser le temps de rien, je file retourner au travail. Quel con des fois !

Je suis en pleine prise de tête avec des tissus dans l'arrière boutique quand j'entends une voix que je connais bien.

" Bonjour toi ! Milly m'a dit que je te trouverais là."  
Je me tourne vers Haley et la prends dans mes bras "Eh, Bonjour tutor wife !

- Oh, le retour du vieux surnom !"  
Je lui tire la langue et repose ce l'étole que j'ai dans la main sur l'épaule du mannequin.  
" Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Je me demandais juste si tu voulais venir à un diner ce soir.

- Un diner?

- Oui, avec tout le petit groupe. Lucas m'a proposé l'idée et j'avais envie d'organiser ça a la maison pour être avec Jamie. Je ne passe pas assez de temps à la maison.

- Et avec cette nounou sexy que tu as engagé, tu ferais mieux !"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais je sens bien que quelque chose cloche.

" J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Non c'est juste que... enfin... c'est vrai qu'elle est sexy, hein?

- Haley, je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour ça ! Nathan est fidèle et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde, enfin, exception faite de Jamie, et qu'il ne voit aucune femme autre que toi."  
Elle sourit, mission réussie !

" Et toi, ça se passe bien avec ta mère?

- Raaaah ne m'en parle pas !

- Okay... Mais si tu as besoin...

- ... oui je sais. Merci Hales !

- Bon, je te dis à ce soir alors? Vers 20h...

- Tu veux que je vienne plus tot pour t'aider?

- Ce serait parfait ! Viens quand tu veux de toutes façons, tu sais que t'es toujours la bienvenue n'importe quand chez nous.

- Je sais, allez file retrouver Peyton et faire de cette Mia une star internationale de la chanson !"  
Elle se marre en tournant les talons " A ce soir Brooke !"  
Bon, après cette charmante interlude, il faut que je me remette au boulot. Je me retourne vers le mannequin qui semble me narguer et soupire.

Je frappe à la porte des Scott et c'est Haley qui vient m'ouvrir. Elle me laisse entrer lorsque j'entends la voix de mon filleul "Broooooooooooookeee" Je me retourne juste à temps pour le voir courir vers moi et me sauter dans les bras. Je le serre contre moi avant de le soulever dans les airs.

" Alors, comment va mon filleul préféré?

- Je suis pas le seul ?

- Le seul, l'unique, et le préféré !"  
Il me sourit "Je vais bien ! Est-ce que tu veux venir faire des paniers avec moi et tonton Lucas ?  
- Tonton Lucas est là ?

- Eh oui, il est là. " Je me tourne pour voir qui vient de dire ça. Lucas, évidemment. Je repose Jamie à terre. "Allez, les garçons doivent s'amuser. File! Je te regarderai marquer mon grand.

- Et moi?  
- Oh toi, je sais qu'il va te botter les fesses !" fis-je en souriant. Lucas se marre avant de se faire entrainer dans le jardin par le petit. Je me tourne et voit Haley qiu me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

" Quoi ?

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Ca ! Ce truc avec Lucas.

- Oh, je crois que c'était ton fils... Ce "truc"" répondis-je en explosant de rire. Je vais vers la cuisine et Haley me suit "Non, je veux dire, ce regard !

- Quel regard?

- Le regard qui dit "je sais que tu sais que je sais que je flirt avec toi meme si j'ai une copine."  
- Gné? Haley tu débloques ok.

- Ecoute, je sais à propos de Lucas & Peyton... et je..  
- Brooke ?"  
Je me tourne et voit Lindsay. Je lui souris et la prend dans mes bras. " Bonsoir Lind !

- Lind ?

- Un peu tot pour un surnom?

- Non non!" fit-elle, "je suis juste contente qu'on s'entende bien.

- Tu es une fille sympa Lindsay, je tel'ai déjà dit. Je t'aime bien !"  
Elle sourit et je me retourne vers Haley "Bon, par ou on commence ?

- En fait, Brooke... j'aimerais te parler en privé, si tu veux bien." J'arque un sourcil en regardant Lindsay. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire?

" Oui bien sur, pas de problème. "  
Je la suis jusque dans la pièce d'à côté et m'asseois sur le bord d'une commode.

" Aheum, ce que j'ai à dire c'est pas facile, surtout qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps toi et moi..."  
Je la regarde et sourit "Je t'écoute, peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux me dire."  
Elle hésite. "Voilà, tu sais que Lucas et moi on va se marier.  
- Hum hum" fis-je en souriant "Encore félicitations !

- Merci ! Bien alors en fait il s'agit de la cérémonie...  
- Attends, j'suis invitée hein?  
- Bien sûr !" fit-elle en rigolant. " Bien sûr, c'est même à propos de ça..."  
Hein? Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si horrible?  
" Alors en fait, tu vois, je suis une des plus grandes fans de CoB et j'aimerais savoir si ça ne te dérangerai pas d'être notre habilleuse...  
- Oh mon dieuuuuu bien sûr !! J'adoooooore les mariages, je sais pas si Lucas t'as dit mais je pleure, je crie, je frappe des mains, je suis ... ben.. une vraie cheerleadeur quoi ! Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que ce serait un honneur de mettre la main à la patte pour ton mariage avec Lucas! Tu me diras ce que tu recherches et je ferais selon tes gouts. Awww on va s'amuser !"  
Elle me regarde en souriant, elle doit halluciner.  
" J'agis comme une hystérique hein?  
- Un peu... mais j'aime bien. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'avais à te demander...

- Ah ?

- Oui. Alors voilà, en fait, j'ai un frère

- Ohhh il est sexy?"  
Elle se marre "Je ne sais pas s'il est sexy, mais je le trouve magnifique. C'est mon frère hein...

- Oui, forcément! Enfin je crois, parce que je suis fille unique alors je sais pas si on est objectifs ou pas... Je sais que j'ai toujours trouvé Peyton sublime et elle est comme une soeur. Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est sublime en fait. Et je pense aussi que je parle trop et de Peyton en plus et que t'as pas envie d'entendre ça. Je fais ça quand je suis en mode hystérico-happy, je parle je parle je parle. Et tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"  
Elle est morte de rire. "Donc je disais que j'ai un frère, et Lucas a un frère.

- Lucas a un frère? Vraiment?"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel "Ne te moque pas. Et donc ça fait deux témoins...mais pas de demoiselle d'honneur...  
- Magnifique! Je vais pouvoir faire une robe de demoiselle d'honneur à Nathan? Le rose, tu crois que ça lui va au teint? Ou plutot du prune? Quoique non, le rouge, c'est ce qui lui va le mieux! Comme moi! Excuse moi je suis en plein délire !

- Tu es drôle !

- Merci ! On me le dit souvent !" je lui fais un clin d'oeil et attends qu'elle en vienne là ou elle voulait en venir

" Donc en fait, on a décidé d'avoir deux témoins et deux demoiselles d'honneur...  
- Ok, donc deux fois plus de boulot pour moi ! C'est noté !

- Oui, désolée...

- C'est pas grave, j'adore mon boulot ! C'est tout ?

- Non, en fait voilà. J'ai jamais eu de soeur et je considère un peu Haley comme ça. Et je sais que Lucas aussi, mais tu es également très importante à ses yeux, et il voulait que tu sois plus qu'une habilleuse pour notre mariage. Donc j'ai décidé de choisir Haley comme demoiselle d'honneur, et lui a voulu que tu sois la sienne..."  
J'ouvre la bouche de surprise.  
" Bé alors Davis, tu essaies de gober les mouches?" Je regarde Lucas qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et de prendre Lindsay par la taille.  
" Parfait timing chéri, je viens de dire à Brooke que tu voulais qu'elle soit ta demoiselle d'honneur...

- Et elle a répondu ?

- ELLE se trouve juste en face de toi, crétin.  
- Idiote toi même !

- Awww tu me brises le coeur !"  
Il 'approche de moi et me prends les deux mains qui étaient croisées sur mes cuisses. "Brooke, je veux vraiment que tu fasses partie intégrante de ce mariage. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi.

- A part Haley.  
- Bien sûr! Haley est la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu, et toi...

- et moi... ?

- Et toi." Il me sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre. "Et toi tu es toujours là. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés quand je dirais oui, quand je deviendrais dingue parce que Nathan aura perdu les bagues, que Lindsay pètera une durite parce qu'elle aura oublié ses voeux, que Haley deviendra dingue parce que les fleurs seront en retard, que sa guitare aura une corde cassé et que le groupe ne sera toujours pas arrivé. Quand rien ne se passera comme prévu, j'ai besoin de regarder autour de moi, de te voir là et de savoir que tout se passera bien."  
Je garde mes yeux plongés dans les siens pendant quelques instants.  
" S'il te plait Brooke, sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Sois mon épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait ça trop souvent sans te demander ton avis, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu aies le choix de dire non cette fois."  
Je souris et enroule mes bras autour de son cou quelques secondes. "Comment résister après ça ?"  
Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Il me fait tourner dans les airs avant de me reposer à terre. Dans un élan de bonne humeur, je prends aussi la future épouse dans mes ptits bras et puis m'éloigne pour les regarder tout les deux.  
" Allez, embrassez vous maintenant! Ordre de la demoiselle d'honneur !" Ils s'exécutent "Awwww trop mignon !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez tous les trois?

- A ton avis? Deux femmes avec Lucas Scott ?

- Hummm t'aurais du me dire frérot, je me serai joint a vous !"  
Je frappe l'épaule de Nate en me marrant et me dirige vers la cuisine. "Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Et si tu nous préparais des cocktails, c'est moins risqué !

- Ehhhh j'me suis améliorée en cuisine! Et puis d'ailleurs, je cuisinais déjà au lycée !

- Mais oui bien sûr, et si on est pas morts empoisonnés c'est bien parce qu'on a jamais mangé tes ptits plats !

- Même pas vrai !

- Cite moi une fois ou quelqu'un a manger ce qui sortait de ta cuisine! Et les plats surgelés ou fait par Haley ne compte pas!

- Lucas il a déjà mangé ma cuisine et il s'est jamais plaint d'abord!" je dis en tirant la langue. Nathan se retourne vers son frère et se marre "Il s'est jamais plaint parce qu'il voulait pas perdre tes faveurs !"  
Je perds mon sourire immédiatement et me retourne vers le placards ou se trouve les verres. Prends toi ça dans la tronche Brooke.

" Non, Brooke cuisine bien." j'entends dire. Je me tourne et Lucas me sourit. "Merci Lucas! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mes talents de cuisinière!" je frappe le bras de Nate et me retourne pour faire des cocktails. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? J'ouvre les placards et trouve de la menthe fraiche, des citrons verts, du sucre de canne liquide et je sais ou trouver du rhum. Perfecto! Mojito mojito !!

"Hum, est-ce que ce sont des mojitos?" demande Lindsay alors que je lui tends un verre.

" Absolument! T'as l'oeil !

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, ce sont mes cocktails préférés !

- Oh mon dieu, Lindsay, veux-tu m'épouser?"  
Elle explose de rire et Lucas se lève. "En parlant de ça, si on est tous réunit c'est justement parce que Lindsay et moi, on veut vous annoncer quelque chose...  
- Tu es enceinte ??

- Non Hales, je ne suis pas enceinte. Lucas & moi, on va se marier." fit-elle en montrant sa main dotée de la bague de fiançailles. Haley lui saute dans les bras alors que Nate serre son grand frère contre lui.  
Je prends le bras de Peyton et elle me dit que ça va. Bon... si elle le dit. N'empeche que sourire, meme pour de faux, ne la tuerait pas. Je lui ressers du rhum en espérant que ça la mettra de meilleure humeur.

Skills, Mouth et Fergie félicitent aussi le nouveau couple.  
Lindsay reprend la parole "Brooke a déjà accepté mais Haley, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur n'est-ce pas ? Et Nathan le témoin de Lucas... Ce serait vraiment un honneur que vous acceptiez !  
- Awwww bien sûr !" Haley est déjà en train de reprendre sa future belle-belle soeur (hum? Ca devient complexe) dans ses bras et Lucas trinque avec son frère "Chacun son tour mec !"

Peyton se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. Je lui lance un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ENCORE ?  
Elle me chope le bras et m'entraine dans la pièce à côté.  
" Tu... tu as accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Lindsay ?

- En fait, techniquement je suis la demoiselle d'honneur de Lucas. Parce que tu vois, Lind a un frère qui sera son témoin et Hales est sa demoiselle d'honneur, donc Lucas a choisit Nate et moi et ...

- ET ? Et tu as pensé à moi ?

- Heuuu pour tout te dire j'ai surtout pensé à Lucas & Lindsay, tu sais, les deux personnes qui vont se marier ?"

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me giffler, je recule d'un pas.  
" Brooke, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui !

- Et je sais que tous les deux ils s'aiment Pey! Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu aies à les voir être heureux et tout ça mais... si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu peux pas être un peu contente pour lui? Ca a été si dur pour lui ces dernières années...

- Brooke, pourquoi tu prends sa défense?

- Mais je ne le défends pas voyons !

- Tu devrais être de mon côté.  
- De ton côté? De son côté? Mais y a pas de guerre Peyton, donc y a pas à choisir un camp ou pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et Lucas est... bien... c'est Lucas. Et on est devenu amis tous les deux, et je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre lui et toi.

- Pourtant ça ne t'a pas gêné quand on était au lycée !"  
Je me prends ça dans la tronche et refoule la rage et les larmes qui me viennent. "Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, passer cette porte, continuer cette soirée sympathique."  
Je tourne les talons, ouvre la porte avant de la claquer derrière moi. Je respire un bon coup, finit mon verre cul sec et m'apprête à me remêler au reste de mes amis lorsque je vois Skills s'avancer vers moi.  
" Alors, je dois aussi féliciter la demoiselle d'honneur? ... ou lui offrir un autre verre peut-être? Ca va pas? Peyton va bien?

- Oh tu sais, de vieilles rengaines qui ressurgissent, toujours et encore...  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça lui passera." Il met son bras autour de mon épaule et m'entraine dans le salon "Je vais te refaire un mojito et tu verras qu'une soirée en la compagnie de Skills fait oublier toutes les disputes du monde!

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu me fais des avances?

- Si tu es partante, oui..." dit-il en me faisant un sourire de tombeur avant d'exploser de rire. Skills aura toujours cet effet sur chacun d'entre nous. Et j'en veux à Bevin de l'avoir laisser tomber aussi brutalement, il méritait mieux que ça. Bizarre comme je prends parti pour les garçons alors qu'au début, je pensais que c'était les filles mes amies. Et aujourd'hui? J'ai gardé contact seulement avec le ptit groupe de basket... et Hales & Pey. Et ma Rachel, bien sûr. La vie nous réserva toujours des surprises, j'imagine. Comme cette putain de bague que porte Lindsay. J'avais presque oublier...

A suivre...


	3. Can't stop now

Chapitre 3. I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that say you should shut your mouth. (FOB)

Je me réveille et regrette aussitôt d'avoir bu autant de mojitos hier soir. C'est cette dispute débile avec Peyton! Heureusement on est samedi donc je vais trainer à la maison, aller a la boutique en vitesse entre 14 et 18h (l'heure de pointe dans le magasin) et m'accorder une pause jusqu'à dimanche. Rien à foutre de ce que dira ma mère. Bon okay, ça veut dire que je vais y aller plus tot parce qu'elle va m'appeler, que je vais rentrer plus tard parce que j'aurais des choses à faire, et que dimanche je travaillerai toute la journée aussi. Mais je vais me rebeller et je travaillerai à la maison! Putain Brooke t'es pathétique. Lève toi et va te chercher un café, peut-être que tu retrouveras tes capacités mentales en même temps qu'un peu d'énergie caféinée.

A peine un pied posé par terre, je sens qu'il y a plein d'ouvriers qui travaillent dans mon cerveau. Ils travaillent avec de lourds marteaux et s'amusent à frapper sur tout ce qui bouge. Petit détour par la salle de bain ou m'attend sagement l'aspirine. Rappel personnel: "si le soir trop de mojitos, au matin mort lente du cerveau" (parce que ça rime, et surtout que c'est vrai).

J'appuie sur le bouton "on" de la machine a expresso et m'asseoit sur un tabouret. Je rabats la capuche du sweat que j'ai enfilé en me levant pour se pas avoir froid, et pose ma tete dans mes mains. Ainsi protégée de la lumière du jour, j'attends telle une loque le bip signalant la fin de la procédure de torture qui consiste à préparer mon café. Deux minutes d'une vie, ça peut etre long. Tous mes membres me font mal. Non seulement j'ai trop bu, mais en plus j'ai trop dansé. J'ai du me cogner dans des portes/tables basses/autres obstacles sur ma route parce qu'une douleur atroce lancine mon pauvre genou. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard.

L'avantage d'une gueule de bois, c'est qu'on pense à rien. Une fois le thé/café/potion miracle/les trois ingurgité, le cerveau se met lentement en route, à la recherche des quelques neurones survivants cachés dans la pénombre ; et les activant un à un, les pensées se relancent peu à peu, jusqu'à un point de non retour et où on se demande si les images de la veille qui envahissent notre esprit sont bien réelles. Elles sont floues, on sent qu'on ne marchait pas droit, ça tremblote et on sait qu'on a dit de grosses conneries puisqu'on se souvient avoir eu mal au bide à force de rire. A noter dans mon agenda: Eviter de trop boire dans les prochains jours/mois/années/décennies/siècles. Ca perturbe trop. Mentalement, et physiquement. J'ai plus l'âge quoi.

Je parle comme une vieille. J'ai 21 ans, bordel ! Peut-être ma vie est allée trop vite... J'ai tout vécu à 300 et aujourd'hui je me retrouve au sommet de mon rêve, avec un but ultime qui me donnerait tout ce qui me manque, mais qui est totalement inaccessible. Comment fonder une famille quand on a pas de mec donc pas de mari/compagnon/copain (rayez la mention inutile) et qu'on ne peut donc pas avoir d'enfants et donc pas de famille? On ne peut pas. Donc on se contente de dessins, de tissus, de défilés, et d'alcool entre amis. Dire que trois de mes amis les plus proches se sont ou vont se marier. Ca fout un sacré coup! Surtout quand on a couché avec les deux muahahaha! Brooke Davis, tu mérites une baffe mentale pour cette réflexion! Tu ne te rappelles même pas de ta nuit avec Nathan Scott. Quand je repense à cette période au lycée, je me trouve triste. J'avais sûrement besoin de ça... Le sexe et l'alcool me permettaient de ne pas réfléchir à ma vie de merde. Quelle positivisme ce matin !! Waouw! Je me lève et sens mes jambes craquer. Je prends ma tasse de café et la porte à mes lèvres. Je me brûle la langue et maudit intérieurement le boulet que je suis.

J'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je murmure une insulte et décroche.

« Victoria, que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Tu ne viens pas travailler ?

- Je viendrai quand je viendrai.  
- Ce n'est pas professionnel.  
- Combien de jours de congés j'ai pris depuis la création de COB ??

- Je ne les ai pas compté.  
- Pourtant y a pas besoin de calculette parce qu'ils sont presque au nombre de zéro. Je travaille dur. Tous les jours jusqu'à pas d'heure, le week end et même souvent le dimanche. Je suis mon propre patron et j'ai décidé de ne pas venir ce matin. Fin de la discussion. »  
Après avoir raccroché, je pose ma tasse vide dans l'évier et vais me doucher.  
L'eau me fait du bien. Je sors de la salle de bain en serviette et file dans ma chambre. Peyton est sur mon lit.

« Peyton ? »  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dis hier, Brooke. »

Je m'assoies à côté d'elle.  
« C'est pas grave Pey. C'est déjà oublié. »  
Je la prends dans mes bras quelques secondes et lui sourit en m'éloignant. Je chope un ensemble lingerie concocté par mes soins, une robe que j'ai faite la semaine dernière et des chaussures à talons. Peyton arque un sourcil en me voyant revenir de la salle de bain.  
« Quoi ?

-Tu t'habilles toujours aussi classe même après avoir dormi que quelques heures qui ont plus servit à cuver l'alcool qu'à te reposer ?

- Peyton, c'est mon boulot de donner envie d'acheter mes vêtements. Je suis obligée de m'habiller comme ça. On s'habitue…  
- Toi qui a toujours prêcher l'habit classe mais confortable !!

- Mouais… Mais COB est une marque confortable !

- Une robe comme ça c'est pratique peut-être ?  
- Ca dépend quelle utilité on veut qu'elle ait ! » Je lui fais un clin d'œil, prends mon sac et vais à la boutique.

J'arrive devant l'ex-Karen's Café à 11h30. Je dis bonjour à Milly et me dirige directement vers la machine a café pour me servir une tasse qui m'aidera à supporter la dure journée qui m'attend.

22h.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison avec difficulté vue que j'ai les mains pleines de paquets, et je la referme avec mon pied.

« Peyyyy ?? Je suis rentrée ! »  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine et trouve un mot sur le comptoir.

« Ma ptite Brooke, je suis au Tric avec Mia. Je te vois plus tard !

Et ne profite pas que je ne sois pas là pour te surveiller pour travailler trop tard !

Bisous !

Love, Peyton. »

Je souris en repensant à cette vieille habitude qu'on avait prises adolescentes, de se laisser des petits mots du genre. Comme on entrait dans la maison de l'autre comme si c'était la notre, il était logique qu'on se prévienne. Pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas.  
J'ouvre la porte du frigo et sort une bouteille de vin blanc. Je m'en sers un verre et m'assois au bar de la cuisine avec une part de gâteau au chocolat ( un bon dîner équilibré) et un magasine de mode concurrent que je dois étudier.

Une heure plus tard, je reçois un appel de Lindsay me demandant de confirmer notre rendez-vous de demain. Tiens, j'ai une vie sociale autre que Peyton, ça fait plaisir !

A minuit, après avoir bien travaillé, je suis au lit avec un livre (eh oui, ça arrive) et m'endors au bout de deux chapitres, exténuée de ma journée/semaine/mois/année.

A 8h30, mon réveil sonne et j'ai envie de l'exploser. Je me lève tout de même, prend une douche rapide et met en route la machine à expresso.  
J'étale quelques documents par terre comme j'aime le faire quand je travaille à la maison, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le boulot, et vais me chercher ma tasse. Je suis sur le point de me rassoir lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je soupire et vais à la porte.

« Bonjour Brooke ! J'arrive pas trop tôt j'espère ?

- Non Lind, entre ! »

Elle dépose son sac et son manteau sur le canapé et je lui offre un café qu'elle accepte. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et lui montre quelques dessins que j'ai fait. Elle tombe en admiration devant une robe de mariée.  
« Elle est juste magnifique ! Parfaite !

- Ne dis jamais que quelque chose est parfait avant même que ce soit finalisé !

- Tu as raison, j'aurais déjà du apprendre ça avec mon boulot d'éditrice mais je suis tellement fan de ce que tu fais. Et cette robe awwww !  
- Ce n'est qu'une ébauche » fis-je, tout en rougissant et en souriant parce que malgré tout, je reste Brooke Davis. Et Brooke Davis aime les compliments. Quelle fille n'aime pas ça d'ailleurs ?  
« Bon alors pour le tissu, j'avais pensé à quelque chose comme ça… »  
Je lui tends un échantillon « C'est super doux !! »  
J'acquiesce en souriant. J'adore la manière dont elle se fascine d'un rien, comme une enfant devant un arbre de Noël.  
« Bon alors on a un petit problème avec Lucas, c'est qu'on a choisit une date qui conviendrait à la fois à ma mère et à la sienne et… c'est assez rapide.  
- Rapide ?  
- Disons dans 18 jours.  
- 18 Jours ? Deux semaines et demies ?  
- C'est ça… »  
Mon cerveau se met à réfléchir à toute allure. A cette vitesse là je ne peux pas utiliser le tissu que j'avais prévu parce que le temps que je le commande, qu'il arrive, que je fasse la robe, ça n'ira pas. Je lève un doigt fièrement, Lindsay me regarde bizarrement. Je vais dans ma chambre, fouille dans une boite et ramène un autre échantillon que je lui donne.  
« Ca ressemble énormément au premier que je t'ai montré sauf que là, j'en ai assez en stock au COB de Tree Hill pour faire ta robe.

- Alors va pour celui-là ! »  
Elle me tend la main et on se fait un high five.  
« Est-ce que les filles sont heureuses ? »  
Je penche la tête sur le côté pour voir derrière la future mariée et voit le futur marié à ma porte.  
« On a oublié de frapper Lucas ?  
- A quoi ça sert une porte si on ne peut pas l'ouvrir ? »  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. « On a déjà fait du bon boulot pendant que monsieur faisait… bah rien du tout en fait !  
- Je me suis arrêtée acheter des beignets et de ce gâteau au chocolat et aux noisettes dont tu raffoles… »  
Je crie de joie et me précipite sur lui pour prendre la paquet qu'il tenait dans la main. Il se marre et dépose un léger baiser sur la bouche de sa dulcinée alors que je me jette sur ce qui est le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde. J'en propose aux autres et dépose les merveilles rapportées par Luke sur des assiettes. Je leur donne et Lucas s'assoit sur le canapé avec Lindsay. Je me repose par terre et retouche quelques petites choses sur la robe avant de retourner le dessin.  
« J'ai pas le droit de voir ?  
- Non, ça porte malheur !

- Allez, montre moi Brooke !

- Nonnnn !  
- Allezzzz !

- N'insiste pas ! »

« Brooke, pourquoi et avec qui tu cries ? »  
Je me retourne et voit une Peyton grognon. Oups.  
« Lindsay ? Lucas ? Lindsay & Lucas ! » Les deux premières fois étaient plus des questions du genre « j'hallucine pas ? ils sont bien dans mon salon ? La dernière était une exclamation qui disait « ah bah nan je suis bien réveillée : ils sont là ! »  
Aheum… « Bonjour à tous. Brooke ?  
- Comme je dormais quand tu es rentrée je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire qu'ils venaient ce matin…  
- Okay. Pas de soucis.  
- Tu as des beignets dans le sac sur le comptoir si tu veux !

- Hummm miam ! »  
Je lui souris et me retourne vers les deux autres. En espérant que je n'aurais pas le droit à une scène par la suite. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec Peyton.

Deux heures plus tard, les tourtereaux repartent et on a rendez vous au centre commercial a 13h. Je frappe a la porte de la chambre de Peyton d'où surgit de la musique rock. Enfin, comme d'habitude.  
« Entre ! »  
J'ouvre et la regarde en souriant. Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

« Quoi ?

- Tu dessines. J'adore te voir dessiner. »  
Elle se déride et se replonge dans son dessin « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi choisir les cadeaux de la liste de mariage… Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais…

- Je dois déjà aller voir Haley.  
- Oh. Okay. Je vais retourner travaillé, je te vois toute à l'heure…  
- A toute ! »

14h.

« Lucas, arrête d'admirer ce grille-pain ! »  
Il se retourne vers moi et fais une grimace. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne vers Owen. « Merci d'être venu avec moi.  
- Avec vous, tu veux dire ?  
- Hum… si tu veux » fis-je avec un sourire malicieux. J'aime bien flirter avec lui.

« Broooooke ?? »  
Je me retourne et voit une Bevin…. Brune (BRUNE ?! BEVIN ?!) devant moi. Elle me saute dans les bras, toute joyeuse de me revoir.  
« Ca fait tellement de temps !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bevin » dit Lucas pour qu'elle le remarque enfin.  
Elle le voit et cligne des yeux « Lucas Scott ? Avec Brooke Davis ? Et où est Peyton ? »  
J'allais répondre mais elle me coupe dans mon élan « Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? » Elle me prend le papier que je tenais dans la main et voit qu'il s'agit d'une liste de cadeaux de mariage.

« Oh mon dieu, vous allez vous mariés ? Lucas & Brooke Scott, ça sonne bien ! Je l'ai toujours su !  
- Je...

- Oh et regarde Brookie ! » Elle me montre son doigt flanqué d'une alliance. « Je suis mariiiééééeee ! Et j'ai un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Nathan et il est MA GNI FI QUE ! Tu devrais venir à la maison voir sa ptite bouille. C'est notre plus grande fierté avec Tim ! »  
Je manque de tomber à la renverse. Je me raccroche au bras de Lucas (je crois que techniquement, ça s'appelle planter ses ongles dans la chair de quelqu'un. Ca doit faire mal !)  
« Tim… notre Tim ? Tim la doublure de Nathan ?  
- Oui, il est adorable ! Si tu savais ! C'est un excellent père ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai pas vu l'heure passée, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Je te laisse avec ton chéri. J'espère que je serai invitée à votre mariage, on attend quand même ça depuis le lycée !  
- Lucas et moi on … » Elle m'empêche de continuer en m'enlassant si fort qu'elle manque de m'étouffer.  
« Prends soin de toi et de ton homme Brooke ! Appelle-moi ! Ciao Lucas ! Et ne la trompe pas hein ! »  
Je la vois disparaître, encore complètement abasourdie. Déjà parce qu'elle a un débit de paroles encore plus rapide que d'habitude, ensuite parce que je suis choquée de l'avoir revu entre deux étagères d'électroménager, et puis enfin parce qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé en placer une !

Owen se marre en voyant l'air halluciné de Luke et moi. « C'était une amie à vous ? »  
Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits « Elle était dans mon équipe de pom pom girl.

-Elle est devenue brune ?  
- Elle a épousé Tim !

- Elle a un enfant !

- Qui s'appelle Nathan ! »  
On a toujours les yeux rivés vers le dernier endroit où on l'a vu avant qu'elle disparaisse dans le rayon linge de maison lorsque mon cher barman préféré nous sort de nos pensées « Et le fait qu'elle vous croit marier n'est pas choquant ?

- C'est la fille la plus blonde que je connaisse !  
- Elle est devenue BRUNE !  
- Lucas ? REMETS TOI ! »  
Il fronce les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire. « Sacré Bevin !! »

18 jours plus tard. J-2 avant le mariage. Surexcitation et bordel général. Rien n'est prêt, tout est à faire. Ambiance sympathique.

« Lindsay, ne bouge pas ou je vais saccager ta robe !!  
- Ca me rend dingue de rester immobile comme ça !

- Je sais mais là je finis juste les dernières retouches, après c'est terminé ! »  
Elle soupire et quelques minutes plus tard, je laisse sortir un crie de joie « finiiiiiiiiiiiit !! »  
Elle file se changer et revient dans une paire de jean.  
J'ai déjà suspendu la robe et l'ai protégé en attendant le jour J.  
« Merci Brooke, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu réussir sans toi.

- C'est mon boulot. Et qu'est-ce qui est mieux que de bosser avec et pour ses amis ?  
- Bosser avec son petit ami et être même sa boss ? »  
J'explose de rire « C'est toi la meilleure ! »  
« Brooke ? En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je peux te demander d'essayer de me trouver tout l'attirail bleu/vieux/emprunté ?  
- Bien sûr ! »  
Je baisse le regard vers ma main et fait tourné la bague qui s'y trouve. C'est une manie que j'ai prise au cours des années. Je décide de me lancer.  
« Tu vois, j'ai jamais eu de famille à part Peyton. Et quand j'ai rencontré Lucas, et qu'il m'a parlé de sa relation avec sa mère, j'ai eu envie de faire partie de ça. J'ai rencontré Keith en premier, et il est devenu une figure paternelle pour moi aussi. Après sa mort, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'il pouvait être retiré de cette Terre. Un homme si honnête, si gentil, si généreux… Quand la mère de Peyton est morte, j'étais petite, mais j'avais déjà réalisé à quel point nos proches pouvaient nous être enlevé du jour au lendemain. » Je renifle pour ravaler les larmes qui menacent de poindre. « Je m'égare, ce que je voulais te dire… » Je retire la bague de mon doigt et la tient entre mon pouce et mon index. « … c'est que cette bague, elle me vient de personnes que j'aime énormément. Elle appartenait à la grand-mère de Keith. Puis à sa mère. Elle aurait du revenir à Deb mais Keith avait eu la main dessus, et a tenu à la donner à Karen lors de la naissance de Lucas. Pour qu'elle fasse partie de la famille même si elle n'avait pas eu le mariage et la reconnaissance. Et hum… quand je suis partie de Tree Hill après le lycée, Karen m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'elle me revienne, parce que je ferais toujours partie de la famille… Et que Keith aurait aussi voulu que je l'aie. Mais dans deux jours, tu vas devenir Madame Lucas Scott, et cette bague te revient… Elle est bleue, et elle est ancienne. Ca ne gâche rien, non ?! » fis-je pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère alors que les larmes ont envahi mon visage.  
Lindsay est émue. « Brooke, tu n'es pas obligée… Je ne peux pas accepter.  
- Bien sûr que si. Elle te revient. »  
Je prends sa main et lui ouvre la paume dans laquelle je dépose la bague. Elle me regarde, les yeux humides et me prends dans ses bras. « Ce sera donc l'objet bleu, ancien et EMPRUNTEE , je te la rendrais tout de suite après la lune de miel, d'accord ? »  
Je secoue la tête pour dire non mais elle insiste « Brooke, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu veux faire ce qui est juste, mais… Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Karen pour la première fois, j'ai vu une photo de toi dans son salon et elle m'a expliqué l'attachement particulier qu'elle avait pour toi. Et j'ai compris que tu es la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, avant Lilly bien sûr, et que tu serais toujours sa fille de cœur. Et j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée, et aussi jalouse de toi. J'avais peur de ne jamais pouvoir rivaliser avec ça. Et puis j'ai compris et j'ai accepté le fait que je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer dans son cœur. Et tant mieux, tu mérites tout ça. Tu mérites de faire partie de la famille Scott. Enfin j'veux dire, y a-t-il un seul membre de cette famille qui ne t'aime pas ? Non. »  
Je pleure encore plus mais un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. « Merci Lindsay, merci… Oh mon dieu, Karen me manque tellement ! »  
Elle se contente de me prendre dans ses bras « Keith me manque tellement Lindsay… Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour survivre à tout ça… »

Jour J

C'est la folie ! Tout le monde s'agite dans tous les coins, Peyton est plus grincheuse que jamais (je la comprends, voir l'homme qu'elle aime se marier à un autre, qui ne serait pas triste et aigrie ? Le pire c'est qu'elle s'en veut… C'est elle qu'il a demandé en mariage en premier…)

Lucas est déjà devant l'autel, Nathan et Ray (le frère de Lindsay), à ses côtés. Lilly s'avance et jette des fleurs dans l'allée, a son bras le petit Jamie qui porte les alliances sur un petit coussin rouge.  
Je souris à Haley et on franchit la porte de l'église. Nous y voilà ! Je me tourne vers elle et lui prends le bras. On avance l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle lance un regarde à Nate et ça me rappelle leur deuxième mariage. Mes yeux se tournent vers Lucas et je lui fais un clin d'œil auquel il répond avec un grand sourire.  
La musique retentit à nouveau, Lindsay s'avance dans sa magnifique robe COB (hahaha), son bouquet à la main, et la fameuse bague à son cou. Le bleu intense met en valeur son décolleté, c'est très chic. Je suis assez fière de moi.  
Lucas la regarde avec amour. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Peyton qui s'accroche au bras de Mouth. Je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'il le fera à merveille.

Haley s'approche du micro.  
« Lucas est mon meilleur ami depuis… bien… toujours, à vrai dire ! J'ai toujours souhaité le meilleur pour lui, et je sais qu'il l'a trouvé avec Lindsay. Elle le soutient dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, et reste une source d'inspiration pour lui. Je leur donne tous mes vœux de bonheur, Always & Forever » rajoute-t-elle en riant.  
C'est à mon tour. « Cinq ans ont passé depuis mon discours pour Nathan & Haley, et dieu sait que je ne suis toujours pas plus douée pour les discours ! Je voudrais citer St Exupéry qui a écrit que « L'amour, ce n'est pas seulement de se regarder l'un l'autre, mais surtout de regarder, ensemble, dans la même direction ». Et quand je regarde Lucas et Lindsay, c'est ce que je vois. Ils aspirent aux mêmes choses, et ont la même passion l'un pour l'autre et pour ces vieux livres auxquels je ne comprends rien ! (Rire de l'assemblée) Je leur souhaite une vie pleine de joie parce qu'ils le méritent tous les deux. »

Tout le monde applaudit et le prêtre reprend son speech.  
Lucas dit « Je le veux » et je sens mon palpitant qui palpite (mon humour est en grand déclin là…)

Lindsay ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
« J'ai lu le début de ton dernier livre Lucas…  
- C'est pas le moment Lindsay… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Quelle est la marque de la voiture de Peyton ?  
- Lindsay, ça n'a rien à voir…  
- Lucas !  
- Une comet… » Il baisse les yeux. Ca veut dire quoi putain ?  
« Tu l'as rencontré comment la première fois ?  
- Lindsay, c'est vraiment pas le l'endroit et l'heure de parler de ça…  
- Au contraire, je dois savoir si je vais me marier à un homme qui vit toujours dans le passé.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Alors répond à la question. Comment l'as-tu rencontré pour la première fois ? »  
Les gens sur les bancs ne savent pas comment réagir. Je suis figée sur place. Lindsay est sur le point de fondre en larmes lorsque Lucas répond, à peine audible « Sa voiture était tombée en panne… »  
Lindsay lui jette un regard plein de désespoir et d'incompréhension, plein de tristesse aussi. Elle tourne les talons et part en courant. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ??

Nathan veut s'approcher de nous mais je lui fais signe que non. Je me tourne vers Haley « Il ne faut pas affoler les invités. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, tu peux essayer de faire diversion ?  
- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?  
- Heu… Utilise ta voix et chante leur des berceuses ? » je suggère avant de filer vers la porte arrière de l'église par laquelle les deux tourtereaux se sont enfuis.

Je m'arrête en les voyant en pleine discussion…. Apparemment houleuse.  
J'entends Lindsay lui dire qu'elle ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Oh oh… Ca sonne mal ça…

« Tu vis coincé dans ton passé Lucas, et je ne peux plus. J'ai besoin d'avancer, j'ai besoin d'avoir une place spéciale et unique dans ton cœur. J'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi plus que de quiconque. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures et aujourd'hui c'est plus possible. Je me sens trahie, je me sens mal… C'est censé être le jour le plus heureux de ma vie et à la place je suis coincée dans ton passé avec toi. Je suis désolée Luke… » Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et s'apprête à repartir mais Lucas lui attrape le bras « Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas.

- Lucas… c'est inutile. C'est trop tard. »  
Je remarque qu'elle vient de me voir, mais elle retourne son attention sur Lucas. « Quand tes rêves deviennent réalité ou quand ton monde tombe en pièces, il y a toujours quelqu'un a côté de toi…  
- Ca veut dire quoi ? Lindsay, je veux que tu sois là. »  
Elle secoue la tête, les larmes au bords des yeux, et tourne les talons. Lucas reste planté sur place, cette fois. Je cours vers elle et la rattrape.  
« Lindsay, Lindsay attends ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe... Explique moi, parle moi… »  
Elle s'effondre en larme et me serre dans ses bras. «J'en peux plus Brooke… Je suis fatiguée de lutter avec sa vie passée… fatiguée… »  
Je ne peux rien dire à ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que ça va s'arranger. J'ai moi-même choisit la fuite quatre ans auparavant.  
« Prends soin de lui Brooke. » dit-elle avant de me prendre la main. Je comprends qu'elle me rend la bague de Keith & Karen. « Et merci pour tout…  
- Appelle-moi quand tu arrives… peu importe l'heure, d'accord ? »  
Elle acquiesce et me sourit timidement avant de repartir. « Lindsay, attends ! Prends ma voiture. Tu ne vas pas partir à pieds… et ça nous donnera une bonne excuse pour se revoir. » Elle sourit encore une fois, me remercie, me prends contre elle quelques secondes et je la vois disparaître au coin de la rue.

Je me retourne et voit Lucas debout, figé sur place. Je m'approche de lui mais son regard est dans le vague.  
« Lucas ? »  
Pas de réponse. Je reste devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir halluciné parce qu'il a dit ça dans un murmure… Il lève ses yeux bleus humides vers moi. Je réponds quand même « Rien, rien ne va pas chez toi… »  
Il secoue la tête et les larmes coulent sur ses joues.  
« Il n'y a rien de ce que je pourrais dire qui pourrait effacer ta peine, ou qui pourrait te réconforter. Alors je vais te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer très très fort, et on brisera l'étreinte uniquement quand tu seras prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, d'accord ?  
- Oui, s'il te plait… » il me répond dans un sanglot.  
« Viens-là, Luke… » fis-je en m'approchant de lui les bras ouverts. Il plonge contre moi et laisse aller sa colère, sa frustration, son incompréhension et toute sa tristesse. Et je le laisse pleurer, et je le laisse se reposer sur moi, essayant de garder l'équilibre pour nous deux. Je vois Haley apparaître derrière lui. Je lui fait un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, que Lindsay est partie.  
Elle s'approche de nous lentement et penche la tête vers le visage de Lucas. Je me détache lentement de lui et le dirige vers les bras d'Haley. Je lui fais comprendre que je vais parler aux invités et elle acquiesce tout en essayant de consoler son meilleur ami.

Je me pose devant le micro, espérant qu'on ne voit pas que j'ai pleuré.  
« Je voulais remercier tout le monde d'être venu ! Amis, familles, proches, merci à tous ! Malheureusement, le mariage a du être annulé pour aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, le buffet est prêt à vous accueillir comme prévu donc nourriture, boissons, musique et surtout alcool pour oublier tout ça sont à votre disposition. Désolée pour tout… Et encore une fois : merci de vous être déplacés. »  
Je me dépêche de sortir et d'aller dans la salle de derrière où me rejoignent Nathan, Ray, Karen, Andy, Skills, Mouth, Peyton, ma ptite Rachel et Jamie.  
Ils me questionnent tous.

« La version courte c'est que Lindsay a quitté Lucas. Ray, elle m'a dit qu'elle appellerait quand elle arriverait mais je suppose que tu veux la rejoindre ? Elle a pris ma voiture, mais elle ne devrait peut-être pas conduire vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle est.  
Nathan, Haley est avec ton frère qui ne sait plus du tout ou il en est. Je propose qu'on aille tous se changer, qu'on pique de quoi se nourrir et se déshydratés à la réception et qu'on aille tous chez moi ?! »  
Tout le monde est okay pour le plan B. Et on part chacun de nos côtés. Tout ça s'annonce très joyeux ! Putain de chienne de vie !

A suivre…


	4. Stuck in my head

Chapitre 4. Stuck in my head

( Dan Ferrari )

16h, chez moi.

Je me dirige vers Nathan et lui tend une nouvelle bière. Il la prend et je m'assois à côté de lui.  
"Ca va mieux avec Haley ?"  
Il secoue la tête. "Je crois que les Scott sont maudits avec les femmes qu'ils aiment..."

Flashback

"Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé.

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé."  
Haley semble rassurée, elle sourit.  
" Mais..."  
A cet instant précis, Nathan savait qu'il aurait du s'arrêter là. Mais il ne peut pas mentir à sa femme.  
"... elle m'a embrassé."

Nathan remonte Jamie en dehors de la piscine et Haley demande s'il respire. Le petit garçon recrache l'eau et Haley le prend contre elle, à bout de nerfs et de fatigue morale. Nathan se rapproche mais elle s'éloigne de lui, son fils toujours dans ses bras, à peine remis de sa presque-noyage.

" Non Nathan, reste loin de moi et de Jamie. J'en peux plus, je veux divorcer !"  
Elle avait dit ça en pleurant, et Nathan ne savait plus quoi faire pour la retenir. A cet instant précis, son monde s'était écroulé.

FIN Flashback

"Ne dis pas ça Nate, tu n'es pas maudit. Haley et toi, vous allez vous en sortir. Tu vas te battre pour ton mariage Nathan. Parce que je sais qu'Haley et Jamie sont toute ta vie.

- Et si je ne suis plus la leur? Mon dieu Brooke, et si je ne suis plus tout pour Haley?"  
Je penche ma tête vers son visage et le prend dans mes mains "Ne dis pas ça. Tu dois être fort Nathan. Promets-moi que tu feras tout ce que tu peux et que tu n'abandonneras pas."  
Il plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien. Il pleure. Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Pas lui. "Je te le promets Brooke."  
Je lui souris faiblement et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

"Tu m'aideras à être fort, hein?  
- Toujours."  
Je le laisse me serrer très fort contre lui quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me laisse partir.

Je rejoins le salon et voit Haley avec Peyton. Je m'assois sur le canapé avec elles.  
" Comment va Nathan ?

- Il va mal, Haley. Son frère est en piteux état, son mariage est au plus bas et son coeur est en mille morceaux."  
Haley ne sait pas quoi dire. "Ne m'en veux pas Brooke.  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hales.  
- Tu sais, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai eu le temps de voir de vieilles photos de l'enfance de Nathan. Elles sont rangées dans des boites pour la plupart. Et il y en a tellement de vous deux. Je sais que tu tiens à lui plus qu'on ne le pense tous.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé Brooke? Comment on peut aimer autant quelqu'un et le perdre peu à peu?

- La vie, j'imagine... Ne laisse pas la vie te reprendre Nathan. Ne laisse pas la vie te gacher ton mariage, Haley.  
- Je suis tellement fatiguée Brooke! Je dois me battre tous les jours pour que ce mariage fonctionne. Je n'en peux plus...

- Je sais, Haley. Je sais..."  
Peyton met son bras autour de l'épaule de notre amie. "Tu sais, un jour j'ai fait un dessin à Nathan qui disait que "Parfois, les gens reviennent"  
- Oui, je l'ai vu...

- C'est ce que m'inspirait votre mariage à l'époque. C'est ce qu'il m'inspire toujours. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que chacun de nous à douter en l'âme soeur dont on nous parle depuis toujours. Mais à chaque fois, on vous regardait, tous les deux, et on savait que ça existait pour de vrai, que ce n'était pas que des légendes. Et que ça pouvait durer toujours. Parce qu'un amour comme ça ne s'arrête jamais. Jamais. Et ça reviendra Haley."  
Notre mariée et maman préférée a les larmes au bord des yeux "Merci Peyton..."  
Pey se contente de répondre en la reprochant encore plus d'elle et en déposant un baiser sur son front alors qu'Hales pose sa tête sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Je lui souris et elle me sourit. J'aime ma P. Sawyer.  
"Pourquoi tout le monde est triste? Vous devriez célébrer ce beau mariage !!"

On relève toutes la tête et Lucas est sur le pas de la porte, toujours dans son costume de mariage, la chemise un peu ouverte et tout débraillé.  
" Luke ? "  
Haley est déjà debout en train de sécher ses larmes. Elle s'approche de lui mais il se recule. " Pas de pitié, Haley. Je l'ai bien mérité non? Parce que j'ai écrit un putain de bouquin où je parlais de mon amour pour Peyton, alors je mérite de me faire planter devant l'autel. C'est ça que tout le monde pense!

- Non, voyons, non. Luke, tu ne le penses pas. Et personne ne pense ça."  
Il porte à la bouche la bouteille de vodka qu'il tient dans sa main et je vois qu'elle est à moitié vide. En d'autres mots: il est beurré comme un ptit lu.

" Luke... Repose ça.  
- Non Haley, non ! Et vous voulez savoir le plus ironique? C'est que c'est Lindsay qui m'a dit de supprimer et de modifier des passages de mon con de bouquin où je parlais de mon amour pour Brooke."  
Il se dirige vers moi et se penche pour avoir sa tête à ma hauteur. Il me caresse la joue de sa main libre " Ma pretty girl... qui a rompu parce que... ah tiens, non, je sais toujours pas pourquoi! Pourquoi Brooke?

- Lucas, ne fais pas ça..."  
Mais visiblement il n'a pas finit. Il se redresse et reboit une gorgée. "Apparemment, mon iddyle avec Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer devait être indestructible, donc Lindsay m'a dit que pour que les lecteurs le comprennent, je ne devais pas blablater sur ce que j'avais vécu ou ce que je pouvais ressentir pour une autre fille. Qui dit qu'il ne voit pas l'ironie dans tout ça?"

Lindsay lui a demandé de minimiser notre histoire? Ce n'était pas son idée?  
Peyton s'est levée et se met en face de lui. Elle essaie de lui prendre la bouteille mais il la repousse "Peyton Peyton Peyton. Tu as dit non à ma demande en mariage.  
- J'ai dit "un jour"  
- Peu importe. Ce jour n'arrivera plus jamais maintenant."  
Elle semble encaisser le coup assez difficilement. Je vais à ses côtés et la prends par la taille pour lui montrer que je suis là. Il nous regarde et se met à rigoler. "Il manquerait plus que Lindsay et on aurait les trois femmes qui ont porté la meme bague!"  
Cette phrase fait l'effet d'un électrochoc pour tout le monde. Peyton s'écarte de moi et me regarde avec appréhension.

i"Remontre-moi cette bague? Histoire de te donner l'avis d'une styliste !"  
Je la regarde "C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique."  
Et là tout s'enchaine "Nous avons de jeunes fiancés, champagne pour la maison!"  
J'essaie de dire non mais Lucas rigole. Bon, pour du champagne gratuit, allons-y! Je mets la bague à mon doigt et la montre à tout monde avec un sourire gêné. Je lève les yeux au ciel et on savoure nos verres./i

" Peyton, c'est pas ce que tu crois..." Mais Lucas ne me laisse pas la chance de continuer "C'était quoi déjà Brooke? On serait un couple célèbre avec deux garçons et une petite fille. Et on passerait nos vacances au bord de la plage, c'est ça? Et quoi d'autre? Ah oui, peu importe où on sera... du moment qu'on sera tous les deux.

i "Un tour de calèche jeunes gens?"  
Je me retourne vers Lucas et il a son air qui dit "pourquoi pas?" Je lui prends le bras "Bon, pour notre soirée de fiançailles!  
- Ah, pour de jeunes mariés c'est gratuit !"  
On monte dans le "carrosse" et le "chauffeur" nous demande comment on imagine nos vies. Je me lance "On sera un couple plein de succès! Lucas sera un grand écrivain et je serais une grande styliste!

- Mais on aura toujours le temps d'avoir une grande famille!  
- On aura trois enfants! Deux garçons et une fille!  
- Et on passera nos étés au bord de la plage.  
- Peu importe où on sera, du moment qu'on sera tous les deux..."/i

" Lucas, c'était pas comme ça, et tu le sais..."  
Il soupire.  
"Mais tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi, pourquoi t'es pas là aujourd'hui?

- Je suis là..."  
Les larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues. " Tu avais dit que tu me sauverais Brooke, tu avais dit que tu me sauverais..." Ma gorge se noue.

iOn est allongé sur le lit de Lucas, cette journée à été horrible... Keith nous manque à tous.  
"Parfois, j'aimerais juste que tu me sauves...  
- De quoi?  
- De tout...  
- D'accord, alors. A condition que tu me sauves aussi...  
- Je te le promets..." /i

Je m'approche de lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens "Alors laisse-moi te sauver. Donne-moi cette bouteille.  
- Tu ne partiras pas comme la dernière fois?  
- Tu ne referas pas les mêmes erreurs?

- Pas de baiser alcoolisé, promis.  
- Alors, d'accord."  
Il me tend la vodka que je prends et que je dépose sur la table basse. "Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit. Demain tu t'en voudras déjà assez avec toutes les bêtises que tu as dites." Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et il passe le sien autour de mon cou. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et sais que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner de si tôt pour affronter tout ce beau monde qui me dévisage. Merci Lucas, beau boulot!  
Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à une chambre d'amis et il s'écroule sur le lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et déboutonne sa chemise. Il rigole.  
" Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- J'ai une impression de déjà vù, c'est tout !"

iJe déboutonne sa chemise "Ca va aller. Je vais te mettre en pyjama, ensuite je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer à la maison et tu pourras te reposer." Il me prend le bras "Ou... Tu pourrais rester." avec ça il m'entraine vers lui et m'embrasse. Je le repousse doucement.

"Okay, c'est la deuxième chose la plus stupide que tu aies faite en 24 heures. Luke, on n'est plus au lycée. Et j'aime Peyton, et peu importe à quel point tu es triste maintenant, toi aussi.  
- Brooke, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans elle...  
- Tu te rappelles quand j'ai commencé COB? C'était juste après notre rupture, et j'ai essayé de tourner mon coeur brisé dans quelque chose de productif, de me concentrer sur le travail. Et tu dois faire pareil maintenant. Tu dois aller vers le monde extérieur et devenir la meilleure personne et le meilleur écrivain que tu puisses. Et après tu approcheras à nouveau Peyton. Et si elle revient à toi, tu sauras que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, d'accord?"  
Il acquiesce. Je retire la bague de mon doigt "Je vais y aller..." et je lui rends dans sa paume "Et tu ne me verras surement pas pendant un moment..." Je referme sa main et il la regarde avant de replonger ses yeux bleus tristes dans les miens, tout aussi tristes. "Lucas Scott changera le monde un jour, et il ne le sait même pas encore..." Je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui embrasse le front "Au revoir Luke..."  
Je tourne les talons, les larmes dans les yeux, et sans prendre la peine de me retourner pour le regarder une dernière fois, referme la porte derrière moi./i

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il a fait les retouches que Lindsay lui demandait de faire, il est devenu la meilleure personne et le meilleur écrivain qu'il pouvait être et a ensuite demandé à Peyton de venir à une séance de signatures... Mais elle n'est pas revenue...

"Et si on évitait de reparler de ça? Surtout que t'es ivre et que je ne suis pas la personne la plus sobre du monde actuellement non plus.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Je sais que tu l'es. Allez, t'es prêt pour dormir.  
- Tu m'enlèves pas mon pantalon?"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel "DORS! et profite bien parce que demain ça va faire mal.  
- Ca tourne.  
- Je sais, c'est madame vodka qui te fais cette effet !  
- Avec sa copine Dépression."  
Je souris tristement et m'assoit à ses côtés.  
" Brooke, dis-moi que ça ira mieux...  
- Je peux pas Luke...  
- S'il te plait...  
- Le temps aidera, Lucas. Le temps aidera..."  
Il soupire et je me lève mais il me prend la main.  
" Ne pars pas.  
- Il le faut. Tu as créé un beau merdier et il faut que j'aille expliquer aux autres ...  
- Non, reste avec moi. Je leur expliquerait demain.  
- C'est vrai que le fait que je reste dans une chambre avec toi va les aider à ne pas être en colère!" fis-je en rigolant.  
Il me regarde les larmes aux yeux "Peyton est fâchée?  
- Y a des chances. Ce que tu lui as dit n'était pas très sympa.  
- J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. C'est mal?"  
Je ne réponds pas.  
" Brooke, c'est si horrible que ça de lui en vouloir?  
- Tu en as le droit, ce soir. Mais tu vas devoir lui parler Luke. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec elle. Parce que tu es aussi fautif. N'oulie pas que tu l'as embrassé il y a quelques semaines...  
- T'essaies de me dire que je suis un idiot?  
- C'est ça" je répond en lui souriant. "Mais un idiot triste, alors ferme les yeux et repose-toi. D'accord?"  
Il acquiesce "Tu restes avec moi le temps que je m'endorme? Je ne veux pas être seul... Je ne veux plus être tout seul..."  
Je ferme les yeux et revoit ue scène similaire qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours...

iAlors qu'avec Owen on était allé à New York pour qu'il voit ma vie là-bas, on avait trouvé Rachel inconsciente, un élastique autour du bras, une aiguille à côté d'elle. Owen a été parfait. Il m'a avoué ensuite qu'il avait été un drogué et qu'il s'en était sorti grâce à un ami qui ne l'a jamais laissé tombé. Il m'a donné l'adresse du meilleur centre de désintox de la ville et je voulais y emmener Rachel mais dans la voiture, elle m'a regardé et m'a dit

"Tu es ma seule amie... Je ne veux pas être seule à nouveau Brooke..."  
Elle qui a toujours été là pour moi quand, en dernière année du lycée, je me sentais de nouveau seule au monde, sans ma meilleure amie et l'homme que j'aimais... Elle qui m'a aidé à avoir mon diplome. Elle qui ne m'a jamais jugé et m'a donné un toit. Je l'aime cette fille. Elle est devenue si impotante à mes yeux. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour la renvoyer, pour obéir à ma mère et la laisser sur la touche.  
" Tu ne seras pas seule. Tu rentres avec moi à la maison Rach..."  
Je la prends contre moi et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'avais peut-être oublié qu'elle aussi est fragile.../i

"Okay Lucas. Je reste un peu."  
Il essaie de sourire. Je pose ma main sur son front et lui caresse les cheveux "Dors maintenant. Je suis là."  
Il ferme les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, je sens sa respiration se faire régulière et plus forte. Il est enfin dans les bras de morphée. Je me lève et ferme la porte de la chambre avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Ils sont tous autour de la table basse et lèvent le regard lorsque je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Nathan.  
" Comment va-t-il?"  
- Pas bien."

Il y a un silence, chacun est plongé dans ses pensées. Peyton est la première à rompre le silence. "C'est quoi cette histoire de bague?"

Je secoue la tête et me penche pour la poser entre mes mains. " Rien

- Ca ne sonnait pas comme "rien"."  
Je relève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.

" Quand vous avez rompu, il est allé à New York pour rencontrer son éditrice, et il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était en ville et qu'il aimerait qu'on se voit..."

i"Monsieur Scott, quelqu'un demande à vous voir. Elle dit qu'elle vient de Tree Hill"  
Lucas cherche dans la foule et il me voit immédiatement. Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras "Tu as eu mon message?"  
Je lui souris. "Mon dieu, que ça fait du bien de te voir Brooke!"/i

" Et ?

- Et je suis allée le retrouver à l'endroit où il avait eu rendez-vous avec sa maison d'édition. Et puis il m'a dit pour vous deux. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été idiot de te poser un ultimatum. Il m'a montré la bague et la serveuse a cru qu'il me demandait en mariage, et nous a donné du champagne gratuit. Comme on voulait se saouler, on a accepté et on a joué le jeu. Mais RIEN ne s'est passé! C'était seulement deux amis un peu émêchés qui plaisantaient sur une situation désespéré et qui n'ont pas trouvé d'autres moyens que d'oublier un peu leurs problèmes.  
- Et le baiser dont il a parlé ?  
- Il était soul. Il ne le pensait pas.  
- Un baiser veut toujours dire quelque chose Brooke, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et celui-ci signifiait "je suis triste, bourré et j'ai envie d'oublier en faisant n'importe quoi."  
- Vraiment, Brooke ?  
- Dire que je l'ai repoussé en lui disant qu'on t'aimait trop tous les deux pour faire ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'aujourd'hui tu me reproches ça !!"  
Je me suis levée et suis dans ma chambre avant même que quiconque ait pu faire un mouvement. Je trouve Rachel dans mon lit.  
" Rach ? "  
Elle dort. Elle ne fait quasiment que dormir depuis qu'elle est revenue avec moi. Et tant mieux, elle en avait besoin. Elle n'est pas venue au mariage parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être tentée par l'alcool... Elle m'a rappelé ce qui c'était passé au deuxième mariage Naley.  
Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et laisse couler une larme sur ma joue. Je suis fatiguée de me battre moi-aussi. Fatiguée de me battre avec mes démons, avec ma mère, mon passé, mon envie d'avancer, avec les problèmes de tous mes amis qui se reposent tous sur moi. Je suis Brooke Davis. La forte, indépendante Brooke Davis. Celle sur qui on peut compter. Et si j'avais envie d'être celle qu'on prenne dans ses bras ? Et si j'avais envie d'être dépendante de quelqu'un? Et si j'avais envie d'avoir une famille, moi aussi ? Je ferme les yeux et j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. J'essuie mes joues et me lève pour aller ouvrir.  
" Je suis désolée Brooke.

- Pas ici. Rachel dort."  
Je referme doucement derrière moi et plonge mon regard dans le sien "On avait dit que Lucas ne se mettrait plus entre nous.  
- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée Brooke !

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

- Je sais.  
- Bien.  
- Je... je suis un peu jalouse."  
Je la regarde, choquée. "De quoi ? Parce que Lucas et moi, ce n'est que de l'amitié depuis longtemps.  
- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse de toi par rapport à Lucas. Mais de Lucas par rapport à toi. De ce lien que vous avez tous les deux. Des fois, il te regarde et j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est autour de lui. Et toi c'est pareil. Vous n'avez aucune rancoeur du passé, vous êtes dans le présent. Et vous êtes amis, de très bons amis. Vous ne vous êtes jamais complèement perdus de vue comme nous deux. J'aurais jamais du laisser une si grande distance s'installer entre nous Brooke. Tu es ma famille, tu le sais hein? "  
J'acquiesce en souriant.  
"Et tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Et quand tu es avec Lucas, je me demande qui de nous deux tu choisirais. Puis Rachel est de nouveau dans le tableau. Je... je suis jalouse d'eux. Parce qu'eux n'ont pas passé quatre années loin de toi. lls étaient là continuellement. Et moi pas."

Je la regarde sans savoir quoi dire.  
" Brooke, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aime plus que tout, et que je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, et de ma façon de réagir parfois. Je te fais du mal et je m'en veux pour ça.  
- P. Sawyer, tu n'es qu'une idiote! Bien sûr que je suis proche de Lucas, et bien sûr que j'adore Rachel. Mais tu es MA Peyton. Tu es ma seule véritable famille. Je serai toujours, et j'insiste sur le toujours, là pour toi."  
Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras "Je t'aime B.  
- Raaaah je t'aime aussi P. !"

"Et si on retournait dans le salon avant que Naley se jette des fleurs violettes fanées en plein visage?" fis-je en l'entrainant avec moi, mon bras autour de son cou. Elle fait pareil et on retourne dans mon salon.

Hum, ambiance alcoolisée. Nate est toujours avec la même bière, par contre Haley a entamée les shooters de tequila avec Skills et Fergie. Je retire la bouteille et je me fais limite insulter.

" C'est finit pour ce soir l'alcool! Tout le monde va au lit, et personne ne fait de bruit parce qu'il y a des gens qui dorment! Et ... personne ne prend la voiture. Vous êtes tous incapable de prendre le volant !  
- Comment on fait alors ?  
- Il y a quelques lits de libres.  
- Je vais avec Lucas" fait Haley, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec Nathan. J'acquiesce et lui pose ma main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi.

" Je veux bien laisser ma chambre aux garçons" dit Peyton. Les trois mecs acquiescent et partent se coucher à leur tour.  
Nathan a le regard au sol, je m'approche de lui et l'aide à se lever "Allez, viens, on va te trouver une place. Tu vas pas dormir sur le canapé tout de même !"  
Peyton me regarde "Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je prends la place à côté de Rachel. Je préfère encore dormir à côté d'elle plutôt que par terre" fit-elle en me tirant la langue. Sur ce, elle est déjà partie me voler mon lit. Je rigole et me tourne vers Nate. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et passe mon bras autour de cou "Bon, reste à savoir où nous on va pouvoir se caser, vu qu'ils ont pas l'air de se soucier trop de nous!" fis-je en roulant des yeux. "Allez viens bogoss !" Je l'entraîne avec moi jusque dans ma chambre. J'essaie d'attraper des couvertures qui sont en haut de l'armoire mais je suis trop petite. Je me retourne et lui fais un regard désespéré lorsque je vois qu'il est en pleine marrade solitaire.  
" Tu te moques de moi?  
- T'es toute petite !"  
Je lui frappe le bras "T'as remarqué ça tout seul monsieur-je-fais-du-basket ? Allez, attrape ce qu'il y a en haut ou sinan je te laisse dormir sur le paillasson!

- Bien, mademoiselle!"  
Il prend le tout et me les donnes. Je pose une couette par terre, rajoute les deux coussins que j'ai plus trouvé en plus, et une couverture.  
" Ca fera l'affaire j'imagine! Ca me rappelle le camping quand on avait 10 ans!"  
Il me regarde et sourit "T'étais déjà toute petite, c'est pratique tu prenais pas de place dans le sac de couchage!

- HAHA !"

Je vais dans la salle de bain et revient vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short. Nate est déjà au "lit". Je me pose à côté de lui. "Mais tu es torse nu mister !  
- Vue le peu de tissus que tu portes, t'as rien à dire" répond il en me tirant la langue. Je me marre et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller.  
" Brooke ?  
- hum ...

- Tu crois que tout finira par s'arranger?"  
Je laisse ma tête basculer vers lui. Il est appuyé sur ses deux coudes et me regarde, attendant une réponse.  
"Oui, Nate.  
- Tu m'aideras ?"  
Il a les yeux humides, malgré l'obscurité, je l'entends dans sa voix. Je le ressens. Je l'entraîne vers moi, il pose son visage dans le creux de mon cou et laisse couler quelques larmes alors que je lui caresse les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme. Je crois qu'on en est à peu près tous au même stade. Nous sommes fatigués de lutter pour aller bien. De nous battre chaque jour avec nous-même, avec les autres, avec nos rêves et les envies des autres. On a 22 ans et on a déjà l'impression d'avoir trop vécu. D'avoir raté quelque chose de cette adolescence futile et fébrile dont on nous parlait. Aujourd'hui nous sommes de jeunes adultes et on a mal dans tout le corps comme des vieillards.

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que la suite nous apportera? Du mieux? Du pire? De l'équivalent? Seul le prochain chapitre de nos vies nous le dira, et on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit impatient d'y arriver, de peur d'y trouver nos pires cauchemars.

A suivre...


	5. The Mixed Tape

Chapitre 5. The Mixed Tape.  
( Jack's Mannequin )

Une semaine a passé depuis le désastreux non-mariage de Lucas et Lindsay. Je suis en train d'essayer de me concentrer sur mon travail lorsqu'on toque à la porte. Surprise que quelqu'un ait la délicatesse de ne pas entrer sans invitation, je crie à la personne d'entrer sans même prendre la peine de me retourner.

" Bonjour Brooke. Tu as déjà pensé qu'un pervers psychopathe pourrait aisément venir te tuer si tu ne verrouilles pas la porte?

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à un être de ce genre au lycée et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital!"  
Je pose mon stylo et fais tourner mon siège pour être face à un Lucas qui me sourit.  
" Encore en train de travailler ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un bosse! J'ai l'impression qu'à part Haley et moi, c'est pas le fort de notre petit groupe !"  
Il hausse les épaules et s'approche de quelques pas.  
" Peyton est là ? "  
Je soupire. "Non Lucas, Peyton n'est pas là.  
- C'est important...  
- Je ne peux pas la faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigts, je suis désolée."  
Il semble réfléchir. "Elle revient quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.  
- Je repasserai ce soir alors..." Il s'apprête à partir mais j'ai pitié de lui. "Luke ! attends..."  
Il me dévisage. "Peyton n'est plus à Tree Hill. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir loin de tout ça...  
- ...

- Elle m'a envoyé un texto il y a une heure environ. Elle est à Savanah.  
- ... avec Jake ?

- A moins que tu connaisses d'autres personnes qui habitent là bas, effectivement, je pense que c'est ça."  
Il secoue la tête "Je dois lui parler.

- Lucas, laisse lui un peu de temps.  
- Non, je dois clarifier les choses avec elle. Et m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à cette soirée ou j'étais totalement bourré aussi...

- On sait tous dans quel état tu étais, et aucun de nous ne t'en tiens rigueur.  
- Je dois la voir, Brooke."  
Je capitule "Je viens avec toi."  
Il semble surpris. "Bah quoi? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de road-trip ! Y a qu'à Tree Hill qu'on voit ça d'ailleurs! " je dis en me marrant. "Et puis... Jake et Jenny me manquent."  
Je prends ma veste, mon sac dans lequel je fourre mon portable et lui tape sur le bras en passant devant lui "Alors Scott, tu te bouges?"  
Il sort de la maison à ma suite et on se dirige directement vers sa voiture.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture roulant à vive allure et pleine de cochonneries à manger que j'ai insisté pour acheter, Lucas est concentré sur la route.  
" Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee !"  
Il jette un regard dans ma direction, et devant ma moue boudeuse, il explose de rire. Je lui frappe le bras "C'est pas drôle! D'habitude t'es plus marrant! Allez, divertis moi !

- Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça? Je conduis je te rappelle , mademoiselle-je-m'ennuie-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre.  
- Trouve quelque chose ou alors je mets MA musique !!"  
Il sursaute à cette idée et je souris fièrement.  
" Bien, on fera ce que tu veux. On a qu'à faire un jeu.

- Ouéééééé ! Quoi comme jeu ?

- Bah je sais pas, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça rien que tous les deux, on avait joué à quoi?

- Si je me souviens bien, je devais résister à l'envie de rire pendant que tu me léchouillais le cou.  
- Effectivement. C'était drôle !" dit-il en se souvenant du truc.  
" Oui, mais on peut pas faire ça!" Je croisse les bras et boude. Il est mort de rire.

" Brooke, fais pas l'enfant !

- Je fais si je veux quand je veux!"

Il est encore plus explosé de rire.  
" Arrête de faire ça ou on va avoir un accident!  
- Laisse moi conduire !!

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je connais ta façon de conduire.  
- Laisse moi conduire !

- Non non non non !! "

Mais c'est que ça l'amuse en plus !!

" Laisse moi conduire ou...

- Ou ?  
- Ou je mets ma musique !

- Je préfère que mes oreilles décèdent plutôt que moi.  
- Ou alors je te mords le cou jusqu'au sang !

- Hahahha t'oserais pas !"  
J'ouvre la bouche de surprise devant un tel mépris et commence à lui mordre le bras. Il se gare sur le bas-côté et sort de la voiture pour prendre ma place. Je m'installe au volant et souris fièrement.  
" Brooke, on met définitivement MA musique !" dit-il en claquant la portière. Je hausse les épaules et chantonne joyeusement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je m'ennuie ferme de nouveau. Ayant ma fierté, je ne dis rien.  
" Brooke ?

- Oui ?  
- Je m'ennuie !"  
Muhahahahahaha ! VICTOIIIIREEEE !

" A deux, c'est chiant de trouver des jeux sympas..."

J'acquiesce "Mais on trouvera, on est les meilleurs!

- C'est quoi déjà votre jeu de la radio ?  
- Tu poses une question et la radio te donneras la réponse.  
- On fait ça ?

- Si ça peut empêcher qu'on écoute une de ces horribles chansons que tu aimes tant, je suis totalement ok avec ça !"  
Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
" Tu commences ?

- Est-ce que ma prochaine collection va faire un carton ?  
- Arrête, jamais le jeu pourra répondre à une telle question!

- J'essaie quand meme !"  
Verdict: " I look around me and all I seem to see is people going nowhere, expecting sympathy. Tell me where is our inspiration. If life won't wait, I guess it's up to me. We're not gonna wait another moment in this town. We won't come back the world is coming out. Leave the past in the past, gonna find the future. Misery loves company. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" (When I'm gone - Simple Plan)  
" Ca répond pas vraiment a ma question mais ça colle pas trop mal! Sauf que c'etait 4 ANS AUPARAVANT , foutu jeu!"  
Il rigole bien pendant que je lui frappe le bras "te moque pas! A toi !  
- Comment sera demain ?"  
Verdict: "All I know is I never thought I would wake up in bed, watching the world coming down on my head !!" (Down on my head - Yellowcard)  
"Génial! Ca me donne de l'espoir!

- Allez, sois pas si pessimiste! A mon tour ! Dis-moi, ô dis-moi chere petite radio, ce que tu penses de ma vie amoureuse passée!

- Pourquoi passée?

- Parce que si c'est pas bon je pleurerai pas sur mon sort! Ca tombe sous le sens!"  
Verdict: "There were sounds in my head. A little voice says , whispering, that I should go and I should leave. Unstead I found myself listening. Cause I don't know who I am without you. All I know is that I should... Cause she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood. You aint leaving without a fight, and I guess I'm just as torn inside. Cause I don't know who I am who I am without you. All I know is that I should... Cause she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood. You mean more to me than anyone that I ever loved at all, but you tought me how to trust myself, so I say to you: this is what I have to do... Cause i don't know who I am without you... She who dares to stand where I stood;" (Where I stood - Missy Higgins)

Je gesticule sur mon siège "Bon, pas cool. A toi Luke. "  
Je sens son regard fixé sur moi. "A toi Luke !"  
" Okay, okay. alors... Peyton et moi... "  
Verdict: "I'm not myself standing in the crowd. I'm not myself and I don't know why... Jesus Christ will you look at me ? I don't know what I'm supposed to be. When you're around, I don't know who I am... I always wish that I could find someone as beautiful as you are. But in the process I've forgot that I was special too. I always wish that I could find someone as good as you are, but in the process I've forgot, that I'm as good as you..." (X static process - Madonna)  
"Heuuuu... Sympa. Ce jeu est toujours aussi dépressif ?

- Me souviens pas, nan.  
- Bon, c'est à toi !

- Ok, donc un truc joyeux, un truc joyeux... Bah je sais ! Peyton et moi..." Je lui tire la langue et il préfère lever les yeux au ciel alors que je tourne le bouton de la radio.  
Verdict: "If it hasen't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, I'll be there for youuuuuuuuuuuu" (I'll be there for you - The Rembrandts)

"Hahahahaa! " Je souris fièrement.

" Ok, tu veux jouer a la plus maligne ! Haley et moi !

"I've been losing so much time... Cause it's you and me, and all of the people and nothing to do, nothing to lose. And that's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." (You & Me - Lifehouse)  
Il est tout fier.  
" Bien, bien mister! Puisque c'est ça... Nathan et moi !

- Comment ça, Nathan et toi ?

- Nathan et moi, quoi !"  
Verdict: "Leaving a life that I can't left behind... That the way it goes, and that's nobody knows. Everytime I see you falling, I get down my knees and pray, waiting for the you to say the words that I can't say. I feel fine an I feel good. I feel like I never should, I just don't know what to say. Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?..." (Everythime I see you falling - Jewel)  
" C'est pas ultra joyeux Brooke...  
- Gnagnagna ! C'est ton tour crétin !

- Bien. Alooooors toi et moi.  
- Toi et moi ?  
- ou Moi et toi.  
- On peut pas.  
- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on est tous les deux là, on pourra pas se moquer de la chanson!

- Mais siiiiii !" Il tourne le bouton et s'arrête après avoir fait quatre fois le tour des stations à vitesse éclair.  
Verdict: "You've done this hold on me. And I'm not the one you're holding anymore. It was you but I can't be sure. Can't be suuuuure. I try so hard to break free but I never not want you. I wait for you to come back from me but I never want you. I tried to love someone else but I never not want you! never not want you oh... " (Never not want you - Dan Ferrari)

" Ok stop, c'est quoi cette chanson? N'importe quoi. Moi je vais en trouver une autre, parce que t'es vraiment pas doué à ce jeu là !

- C'est pas moi, c'est la radio !!

- C'est cela oui ! "  
" The smell of you skin lingers on me now. Probably on your fly back to your town. I need some shelter on my own protection baby. I hope you know I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you. It's personnal, myself and I, we've got some straighterin' to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses his blanket, but I've got to move on with my own life. It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry..." (Big Girls don't Cry - Fergie)

J'explose de rire "Ok, ça va pas du tout! Je t'ai dit, ça marche pas quand les deux personnes sont dans la voiture !

- Bien, alors, peut-être que la radio me parler de Nathan et Haley

- Ca elle peut !"  
Il me sourit et le verdict tombe: "All the things you are to me, darling you have set me free... You are the love of my life. You are the love of my life... Now we're man and wife... Man & wife..." (We are man & wife - Michelle Featherstone)

" Awwwwwww trop choupi! Bravo Luke !  
- Cette chanson est magnifique, elle leur va parfaitement ! C'est à ton tour Brooke !

- Ô radio, ô petite radio de mon coeur, dis-moi tout sur Owen et moi..."  
Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie sur les boutons.

"Is there anyone try to find me? Can't somebody take me home? It's a damn cold night, I try to figure out this life, want you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new... I don't know who you are, but I'm with you. I'm with you. I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is there anybody I know? Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess. Is there anyone try to find me? Can't somebody take me home? It's a damn cold night, I try to figure out this life... " (I'm with you - Avril Lavigne)  
" Bah dis donc, rien que ça ?"  
Je souris bêtement.  
" Je retire ce que je viens de dire, tu tiens vraiment à lui n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a vraiment aidé avec Rachel... Il a été là pour moi. Je ne sais pas où ça mène mais pour l'instant, j'aime plutôt ce qui se passe entre nous.  
- C'est bien. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un.  
- C'est pas comme ça Luke... J'essaie de le connaître avant de m'engager dans quelque chose d'inextricable.  
- Pourquoi toujours penser au négatif, Brooke ?  
- Parce que la vie m'a montré qu'il fallait être prévoyante et réaliste.

- C'est pas un peu triste ?"  
Je me tourne et croise ses yeux bleus. "Si, j'imagine que ça l'est un peu..."  
Silence.

"On est presque arrivés!

- Tu sais comment aller chez Jake?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu es déjà venue?

- Oui, Luke, je suis allée rendre visite régulièrement à Jake et Jenny.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé contact.  
- Eh bah si. Il est adorable et Jenny est juste trop mignonne! Ils ont vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles et c'est toujours un plaisir de les revoir... Jake est si courageux."  
Il se tait, et regarde la route.  
" Tu as peur?

- De quoi?  
- De parler avec Peyton...  
- Un peu."  
Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse "Ca va aller Lucas... mais si tu lui brises son ptit coeur, je vais devoir te jeter sous un camion, tu le sais hein?"  
Il rigole "Merci Brooke !

- Mais de rien !"

"Toc toc!"  
Jake ouvre la porte et ouvre la bouche de surprise. Une fois que son cerveau a transmis l'information au reste de son corps, il se jete sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et il me faire virevolter dans les airs.  
" J'en conclue que je t'ai manqué ?!

- Un peu que tu m'as manqué BPD !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué JJ !"  
Il me sourit alors qu'il me repose par terre. Il se tourne vers Luke et lui tend la main "Ca fait un bail..."  
Lucas lui fait un check puis l'attire à lui et lui fait une accolade "Trop longtemps Jagieslky. Trop longtemps..."  
Jake nous laisse entrer. Et je me dirige vers la cuisine. " JJ juniorette est pas là à se goinfrer ?

- Elle est en train de jouer dans sa chambre. JENNYYYYY ! Viens là !

- Oh non la dérange pas, je vais monter...

- Non, c'est bon, elle va venir!" Il me fait un clin d'oeil et nous regarde.  
" Vous êtes venus voir Peyton?  
- Enfin c'est surtout lui qui est là pour la demoiselle. Moi je suis venue pour ta cuisine. T'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ?!"  
Il se marre. "Sacrée Brooke! Qu'est-ce que tu dis qu'on fasse une mousse au chocolat ?

- Tu sais ce que j'en dis!" Je sautille sur place "Je suis trop contente !!

- Pour la bouffe ou pour nous?

- Les deux?!"  
Lucas regarde la scène sans comprendre, mais une tornade entre dans la pièce " Brooooooooooooookkkeeee!" Je me penche vers la petite et la projette au-dessus de moi, la tenant à bout de bras.

"Alors ouistiti, contente de me voir ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !"  
Je la serre dans mes bras avant de la reposer par terre.

-"Ouf, tu as grandit! et grossit! Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne à manger ton papa?  
- Pas assez de chocolat!"  
J'explose de rire. "JJ on va devoir avoir une conversation toi et moi. Une fille a BESOIN de sa dose de chocolat !"  
Il allait répondre mais la voix de ma meilleure amie nous interrompt "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"  
Oh oh.  
" Moi je suis là pour la nourriture. Hein ma puce ?"  
Jenny acquiesce "Papa il sait trop bien cuisiner !"

"Tope là 3J !" Elle me fait un high five "Lucas, Peyton, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas dans la chambre d'amis ou le salon pour discuter pendant que nous on prépare le diner ?!

- Nous ?  
- Pendant que Jake prépare le diner, ma langue a fourché." Il me fait un clin d'oeil et les deux autres s'éclipsent. Je vois Peyton réapparaitre deux secondes plus tard. " Brooke, viens s'il te plait."  
Et merde. Je fais un regard du genre "dis moi adieu je vais mourir" à Jake et les rejoins dans le salon.

"Brooke, pourquoi tu as dit à Lucas où j'étais ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé...

- Tu as pensé que peut-être je ne voulais pas vous voir débarquer ici?  
- Et tu as peut-être remarqué que pourtant on est là.  
- Peyton, je voulais juste te parler. D'abord m'excuser pour l'autre soir...  
- Il t'en a fallu du temps !

- J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir..."  
J'essaie de m'esquiver mais Peyton me lance un regard noir.

" Ok, et donc tu as bien réfléchit, et tu viens à Savanah pourquoi?

- Pour te parler.  
- Oh, tu veux me faire part de tes réflexions, trop mignon.  
- Peyton, tu dois comprendre que je suis amoureux de Lindsay, que j'allais me marier avec elle, et que j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire. Et que rien ni personne ne changera ce que je ressens pour Lindsay. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ou de la paine mais j'ai été clair dès ton retour, et je déteste me sentir comme un salaud parce qu'à peine ma fiancée partit, je ne t'ai pas sauté dans les bras. Je ressentirai toujours quelque chose de fort pour toi Pey. On a vécu des choses magnifiques, on a été heureux ensemble, notre relation était merveilleuse, mais... on n'a pas su se comprendre. Ca fait plus de trois ans, Pey. Les choses ont changé. La vie a continué son court. Ma vie a continué sans toi, et j'ai du faire avec, j'ai pris du temps pour me reconstruire aussi après notre rupture. Aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième fois que mon coeur est brisé, et cette fois ça fait d'autant plus mal que j'allais me marrier, que je pensais avoir enfin trouvé l'amour qui rimerait avec "toujours". Lindsay a raison, on est coincé dans le passé, et parfois s'en est étouffant, et ça nous embourbe. On ne peut plus avancé. Et je veux avancer, je veux revivre, et pour l'instant, quand je suis près de toi je ne ressens que ta colère et ta détresse. Et en ce moment je ne peux pas Pey. Je ne peux plus. On doit passé à autre chose Pey, c'est pas sain cette relation. Ca va nous enliser un peu plus. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et vu l'état actuel des choses, toi et moi on ne peut pas être heureux ensemble. Tout ce qu'on avait construit si difficilement s'est écroulé il y a trois ans..."  
Oh oh, et triple oups. Je pensais qu'il allait lui dire qu'il avait besoin de temps, c'est évident, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle l'attende, qu'elle soit patiente. Au lieu de ça, ce qu'il dit c'est que c'est finit depuis trois ans et qu'ils ne se remettront pas ensemble?! Je ne comprends plus rien. Peyton a les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est peut-être le moment pour moi de m'esquiver, elle ne me retiendra plus... Je lance un dernier regard à Lucas et vais rejoindre les deux Jagiesky dans la cuisine.

Je prends le bras de Jake qui est en train de lire un magasine et pose ma tête sur son épaule.  
" Comment ça se passe pour eux ?

- Plutôt mal..  
- Et pour toi? Ca avance avec Owen ?  
- Je prends mon temps, tu sais... Ca ne t'a pas fait trop de mal de revoir Peyton frapper à ta porte?  
- Je suis passé à autre chose. Toi aussi d'ailleurs..."  
Je souris et dépose un baiser sur sa joue "Tu es l'homme parfait, ce n'est qu'une idiote de ne pas l'avoir vu.  
- Comme si tu pouvais la blâmer d'avoir aimé Lucas à la folie!

- Oh, ne retourne pas mon passé contre moi Jagielsky !"  
Il se marre alors que je relève ma tête. Il branche la radio et me tend la main. Je l'accepte en me marrant et on se met à danser. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs !

Flashback

Quatre ans auparavant.

Je frappe à la porte et Jake m'ouvre. Je lui souris timidement alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.  
Il me laisse entrer et me fais visiter son petit appartement.  
" C'est mignon chez toi.  
- Arrête, je sais que t'as vu mieux! Et puis j'ai encore plein de travaux à faire!

- Je peux t'aider ?"  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien "Ce serait avec plaisir... mais te sens pas obligée...

- Oh allez, arrête! Tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui est déco !"  
Il rigole "Je sais, je sais ! Sacrée Brooke !"  
Je lui tappe le bras " Allez, prépare moi un truc à grignoter au lieu de te moquer !"

Il me fait du pop corn et on le déguste devant un bon film, avec pina colada en bonus niveau boisson.

" Tu gagnes assez d'argent en ce moment?  
- Oui, mais c'est dur parce que je voulais aller à l'université cette année, mais je ne peux pas car sinan je n'aurais plus de temps pour Jenny...

- Tu sais, je connais cette université à New York, qui a un département spécial de cours par correspondance... Il n'y a que les exams que tu dois passer là-bas.  
- C'est vrai? Ce serait parfait! Et tu sais combien ça coûte ?  
- Je pense que tu peux avoir une bourse. Je connais ce type... Attends, je te dis rien pour l'instant, au cas où ça ne puisse pas se faire, mais je l'appelle demain et je t'en dis plus, okay?  
- Pas de problème. Merci beaucoup Brooke.  
- Pour quoi?

- Pour être toi. Etre là, toute joyeuse, en train d'essayer de m'aider avec mes nombreux problèmes.  
- Eh, les amis sont faits pour ça nan ?  
- C'est vrai. Les amis se font rares quand on est un père célibataire...  
- Mais tu as la meilleure: MOI !

- Brooke Peneloppe Davis, quel égo !"  
J'explose de rire et me jette sur lui pour le chatouiller.

"Ta fille est adorable Jake, tu es un bon père.  
- Merci Brooke."  
Il lui remet sa couverture et on sort de la chambre.  
On s'installe ensuite dans le salon, avec deux chocolats chauds.  
" Brooke, je voulais m'excuser.  
- T'excuser? De quoi?  
- Tu te rappelles quand Peyton est venu me voir l'an dernier.  
- Un peu que je m'en rappelle! C'est après ça qu'elle m'a avoué son amour pour Lucas.  
- Oui, je sais. Et c'est un peu ma faute vue que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de retourner à Tree Hill pour écouter son coeur...

- Oh Jake... Il n'y a rien à pardonner si c'est pour ça que tu me demandes de t'excuser! T'as eu le coeur brisé autant que moi. Et quand j'ai reçu ta carte d'anniversaire avec une photo de Jenny, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Il n'y a que toi et Rachel qui y aient pensé... Même si elle est arrivé deux jours après la date, ça m'a beaucoup touché.  
- Mais de rien. Je me souviens que j'avais entendu Nathan il y a deux ans, dire dans les vestiaire que c'était ton anniversaire, et je me suis souvenu de la date.  
- Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, vraiment."  
Je lui souris et me penche sur lui pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue "Vraiment, merci. Et tu n'as pas à être désolée pour rien du tout. C'est moi qui le suis.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ton petit coeur blessé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça...  
- Toi non plus. Tu mérites mieux.  
- Ahhh on est trop mignons à se jeter des fleurs comme ça !

- C'est ça qui est bon, non ?"  
J'explose de rire "Oui, c'est ça qui est bon !"

"Jake, j'ai appelé le contact dont je t'ai parlé il y a deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il allait accélérer la paperasse pour que tu puisses avoir accès aux cours par correspondance mi-octobre avec la rentrée universitaire. Il va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour une bourse mais je lui ai parlé de ta situation et tu n'auras pas à payer la scolarité. Juste les frais d'inscription. Ca te va ?  
- Brooke !! Je sais pas quoi dire? Comment tu as fait ça ? Je..

- Le type dont je t'ai parlé, c'est lui qui a créé cette formule spéciale pour les personnes comme toi qui ne peuvent pas aller à la fac. Moi-même je vais y suivre des cours de marketing parce que comme je crée mon entreprise, je ne peux pas être partout...

- Tu sais que tu es géniale !! Je n'en espérais pas tant !

- Il a été touché par ton histoire, et je lui ai fait part de ton dossier et il était très enthousiaste! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si en prime je lui ai envoyé ta chanson "Someday"? Il a adoré et ça a penché en ta faveur, je dois dire!

- Brooke, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir? Tu es parfaite! je sais pas comment te remercier !!  
- Laisse-moi juste faire quelques baby sitting, ça suffira!

- Arrête, pour ça aussi il faudra que je te remercie !"  
Je me marre et lui frappe le bras "j'adore les enfants! Et Jenny est adorable! J'aimerais faire partie de votre vie, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux..."  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien "Merci merci merci !"  
Je lui souris et il est pris d'euphorie, il me prend par la main, et chante à tue tête sa chanson "It's the biggestttttt storm in years they sayyyyy Couldn't take a place or hop a trainnnnnnn Well I'd like to stay in a stormy winters day so I'll come back to youuuuuuuu somedayyyyyy!" Il me fait tournoyer et me renverse comme un vrai danseur et une fois que je suis pliée en deux, il dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Sans ambiguité, juste un geste de pur bonheur. On rigole et ce moment est juste magique. Sa joie me transporte autant que lui. Oh oui, je veux faire partie de cette vie belle et simple. Je veux faire partie de ça. Je veux vivre ça.

/ FIN FlashBack /

« On dérange pas trop ? »  
On se retourne vers Lucas et Peyton. On leur sourit et je prends Luke par la main, lui prend celle de Peyton et on se met à danser avec eux. Au début réticents, ils se prennent vite au jeu et on se retrouve à sauter partout comme des fous sur du Muse. Plus rien ne compte que les chansons qui nous emmènent ailleurs. On ne pense plus à rien, on ne fait que suivre le rythme. Les tensions n'existent plus à ce moment précis. « Unintended » arrive, Lucas vient voir Jake « Je peux te l'emprunter ?  
- Pas trop longtemps alors » Il lui fait un clin d'œil et je me retrouve à danser un slow avec Luke. Je me laisse transporter par la mélodie, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, ses mains sur mes hanches, ma tête sur son torse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Peyton en train de rigoler avec Jake et je souris. Je lève la tête vers Lucas et il caresse ma joue « Alors, tu ne me dis pas comment tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Jagieslky ?  
- On était déjà amis à Tree Hill.  
- Pas comme ça.  
- C'est plus fort maintenant. Comme toi et moi. »  
Il me sourit. Je repose ma tête contre lui et regarde Pey et Jake s'amuser. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux : la voir rire. Si elle est heureuse, alors je suis heureuse. C'est ça qu'on appelle une amitié inébranlable, une amitié qui transcende le reste ? Parce que quand je la vois comme ça, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quoique ce soit.  
Je me sens chez moi. Je suis à des kilomètres de New York, a des kilomètres de Tree Hill, et pourtant, là, dans les bras de Lucas, avec Jake et Peyton à côté, avec la petite Jenny qui dort dans sa chambre, à quelques pas de nous, je me sens chez moi.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait toujours être comme ça ? »  
Je garde les yeux fermés. « Comme ça comment, Lucas ?

- Loin des problèmes, loin de tout ce qui nous bouffe de l'intérieur. Etre apaisé. Se sentir juste… Bien.  
- Peut-être.

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Que ce soit aussi parfait, ce moment.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ce serait bizarre ?  
- Parce que c'est toi. Et puis c'est moi.  
- Mais si j'étais toi, tu danserais avec toi-même, ce serait pas ça qui serait bizarre ?  
- Brooke, ne me vole pas mes blagues pas drôle s'il te plait.  
- Désolée. »  
J'ouvre les yeux et relève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus pénètrent les miens et plus rien n'existe, seulement nos deux corps si près l'un de l'autre et nos esprits fusionnants.

« Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça. »  
Je lui souris et me réinstalle tout contre lui en laissant mes pieds me conduirent au rythme de la musique « Alors restons comme ça un peu plus longtemps »  
Il resserre son étreinte et je referme les yeux. Si seulement tout pouvait toujours être aussi simple…. Mais la vie n'est pas simple. Alors je profite de ce moment privilégié en sachant que demain, la vie reprendra ses droits.

A suivre…


	6. Not Enough

Chapitre 6. Not enough

( 3 doors down )

Réveil brutal pour cause de rêve. Dan se tapait ma mère, c'était juste horrible. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. 6h. Génial, ce sera impossible de me rendormir. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu dans mon cauchemar. Erk erk erk !  
Je me lève à contre-coeur, prends un bol de céréales et vais dans le salon. J'y trouve un compatriote d'infortune qui regarde la télé avec dépit.  
" Quelque chose d'intéressant ? "  
Lucas se tourne vers moi. "Des épisodes de Dawson's Creek...  
- Oh mon dieu, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas regardé! "  
Je m'asseois à côté de lui et allonge mes jambes sur la table basse, comme il l'a fait.  
" Raaahhh nan, pas ces épisodes!

- Pourquoi?  
- Je déteste cette partie de la série."  
Il se tourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

" J'étais pour Pacey et Andie...

- Ils formaient un beau couple, c'est vrai.  
- Ouais, mais tout le monde voulait Joey et Pacey. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, son premier amour c'est Andie. C'est elle qui a été là pour lui en premier, pour lui apprendre à sourire, à vivre, à s'aimer. C'est elle qui lui a donné confiance en lui. Alors oui, il a aimé Joey mais pour moi, rien ne vaudra jamais la relation de Pacey et Andie.

- Même si elle l'a trompé?  
- Même si elle l'a trompé."  
Je prends une nouvelle bouchée de céréales avant de m'énerver devant la télé

"Arf, je lui en ai tellement voulu pour ça! Elle l'aimait, pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Au moins, ils sont devenus amis.  
- Ca ne suffit pas! C'est à elle qu'il se confie quand il va mal, et vice-versa. Ils auront toujours ce petit plus... Cette alchimie entre eux, awwww! J'étais tellement fan de cette série ! Elle a bercé mon adolescence !

- Moi aussi.  
- Tu regardais vraiment ?

- Haley m'obligeait. Je me suis pris au jeu..."  
Il me sourit avant de se retourner vers la télé.  
Dawson fait son discours au mariage de ses parents... J'ai toujours adoré ce passage, même s'il sonne l'autorisation de Dawson pour Joey d'aller rejoindre Pacey. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je peux le comprendre...

" ... Quand on aime les gens aussi forts, on a du mal à accepter qu'ils aient pu vivre heureux aussi longtemps sans nous et j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, le fait d'avoir pu être présent, de me retrouver sur les photos, rend cet événemment unique à mes yeux. Je suis heureux de faire parti de votre vie telle qu'elle est maintenant. Vous vous êtes tout pardonnés, et je suis certain que c'est ça l'amour. La capacité de tout se pardonner. Alors, à mes parents, qui m'ont appris que l'amour n'est jamais acquis. L'amour s'achève et renaît ensuite."

Ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête.

" Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ça l'amour? "  
On dirait que ça a aussi touché Lucas. Je hausse les épaules "C'est à la fois effrayant et plein d'espoir... C'est peut-être lui qui a raison.

- Peut-être, oui..."

On regarde Joey courir vers Pacey, et Dawson se faire consoler par Jen, Jack et Andie. Générique de fin. Je me lève et retourne à la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et prends le jus d'orange. Je sers deux verres et en tends un à Lucas qu'il prend.  
" Brooke, tu pensais vraiment ce que t'as dit ?

- A quel propos ?

- Sur Pacey et Andie.  
- Oui oui, j'étais vraiment fan !

- Nan, pas ça. Andie a trompé Pacey mais... ils forment quand même le couple idéal pour toi?...

- Bien sûr !"  
Je croise son regard et je comprends que ça peut vouloir dire tout autre chose.  
" Et tu crois que si elle s'était mieux battu pour lui, ça aurait changé quelque chose? Qu'il aurait finit par comprendre qu'elle l'aimait vraiment de tout son coeur et de tout son être ?  
- Lucas... Est-ce qu'on parle encore d'une série, ou de la vraie vie ?"  
Silence.  
" Je veux juste dire... si elle avait su dire ce qu'il fallait, si elle s'était davantage battue pour le convaincre, si...

- Luke. Ca fait beaucoup de "si" tu crois pas? On ne pourra pas réécrire l'histoire...

- Mais tu crois que ça aurait pu être totalement différent entre eux?  
- Bien sûr. Mais ils avaient aussi besoin d'aller explorer d'autres horizons.  
- Mais ils ne finissent pas ensemble.

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas supposé finir comme ça. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.  
- Tu as dit le contraire toute à l'heure.  
- Tout à l'heure je croyais qu'on parlait de Pacey et Andie, Lucas."  
Il baisse les yeux au sol, je soupire. "Tu m'as demandé si on avait choisit le bon chemin dans le passé, tu te souviens ?  
- Oui.  
- Peut-être qu'on s'est planté quelque fois, après tout c'est humain de se tromper. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, et aujourd'hui ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de changer ce qui est arrivé, tu comprends ?

Je m'approche de lui "Pacey et Andie sont heureux en amis, n'est-ce pas?"  
Il tente un sourire tout en acquiescant de la tête. Je le prends dans mes bras "Je sais qu'Andie est un peu déboussolée parce qu'elle a eu tellement de malchance dans sa vie, mais elle s'en sortira. Pacey sera toujours là pour elle."

Je m'éloigne un peu et lui fais un clin d'oeil. Il sourit franchement cette fois, amusé que j'ai gardé la métaphore. "Allez viens Andie, je vais faire du pop corn et on va voir si y a pas autre chose à regarder parce que Pacey en a marre de consoler sa chère Andie !" Il me tire la langue et repart dans le salon, me laissant ramener les rations de survie.

"Rah, pauvre Chloé! Comme s'il avait le droit d'être jaloux !

- Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit, c'est son meilleur ami !"  
Je me retourne vers Lucas et lui jette du pop corn a la figure.

" Et alors? Elle est enfin heureuse avec un mec bien pour elle !

- Mais il a peur qu'elle l'oublie, c'est humain !

- C'est surtout très masculin! Quand Clark et Lana sortaient ensemble derrière son dos, elle l'a mal pris, elle s'est mise en colère et a essayé de les détester, mais elle a finit par leur pardonner. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux, meme si ça voulait dire etre heureux ensemble, sans elle. Elle a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour eux.

- Je suis d'accord.  
- Bien.  
- Bien."  
Je croise les bras et me retourne vers la télé, mais je sens son regard toujours sur moi.

" Quoi?

- Tu boudes parce que j'ai défendu Clark ou bien parce qu'en le défendant je me défendais?  
- Les deux."  
Il explose de rire. Je suis offusquée et lui envoie d'autre pop corn sur lui. Il redevient sérieux peu après.

" Brooke, pourquoi tout nous ramène toujours à notre histoire, même Smallville? C'est dingue !

- Ce qui est dingue c'est que tu aies défendu Clark Kent!

- Ehhh il va devenir Superman !

- Et la seule capable de faire qu'il devienne Superman, c'est la mort de Chloé, pas de Lana !

- Tout à fait d'accord. Promets-moi de ne pas mourir pour vérifier que je ne peux pas devenir Superman..."  
Il se moque ouvertement de moi, mais j'avoue qu'il est drôle. Je me marre avec lui quand j'entends derrière nous quelqu'un dire...  
" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez debout si tôt ?"

On se retourne et on voit Jake qui se passe la main dans les cheveux en baillant. On se retient de rire deux secondes avant se pouffer à nouveau. On serait bourrés ce serait la même chose. Je crois que la fatigue a atteint nos neurones qui se sont fait la malle à Hawaï.  
Jake s'écroule sur le canapé, juste à côté de moi.

" Vous regardez une rediff de Smallville à 7h du mat?"  
On hausse les épaules et je lui tends le bol de nourriture et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il prend le tout.  
" Eh, Jake, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, la demoiselle elle mord !

- Bah, toutes façons on est d'accord: Vive Chloé !!"

Je me tourne vers un Lucas qui a la bouche ouverte de surprise et je lui tire la langue. Bien fait pour lui! HAHAHA !

Ah, je viens d'avoir confirmation que mes neurones sont en grève. Sympa !

Quelques heures plus tard, Jenny dans mes bras, je souris en voyant Jake et Lucas finalement se prendre dans les bras quelques secondes pour se dire au revoir. Puis le blondinet se tourne vers Peyton.  
" Bon... A bientôt à Tree Hill alors..."  
Elle acquiesce. Il se tourne vers moi et la petite "C'était un plaisir de te revoir Jenny girl ! " Elle sourit et lui tend la main, il sourit en la lui serrant "Moi aussi Lucas Scott ! Prends soin de tata Brookie !" Il lui fait un clin d'oeil "J'en prendrais soin, promis !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et pose la demoiselle sur le sol. "Au revoir ma puce, tu vas beaucoup me manquer.  
- Tu reviendras vite nous voir, hein ?!

- Juré !"

Elle me sourit puis elle me tend son singe violet sans lequel elle ne pouvait pas dormir quand elle était bébé, et qu'elle garde toujours près d'elle depuis.  
" C'est pour toi Brooke. Pour que tu sois jamais seule."  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux "Oh Jenny... Merci ma puce, tu n'es pas obligée.  
- Je veux que tu l'ai. Tu penseras à moi comme ça.  
- Mais je pense toujours à toi ma chérie.  
- Tu auras quelque chose de moi." Je la prends contre moi et lui sourit. C'est la petite fille la plus adorable du monde. Avec Lilly, bien sûr!  
Je me relève et Jake me serre contre lui "Tu vas me manquer BPD !

- Tu vas me manquer aussi JJ... "  
On relâche notre étreinte et je lui souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma meilleure amie. "Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps ici, tant que Jake veut bien me supporter!

- Ouais bah je vais vous la renvoyer très vite la Peyton"! fait-il en rigolant.  
" Je te dis à très vite ma belle" dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.  
" Je vous appelle quand on est arrivé !

- Okay ! Bonne route, soyez prudents!

- Oh, tu nous connais !"  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et je franchis la porte, non sans un dernier regard vers eux.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis assise devant Patricia, une dame d'une agence d'adoption. Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai fait une demande, et aujourd'hui j'ai un entretien pour qu'elle me dise si mon dossier est bon ou non. Autant dire que je suis extrêmement stressée.

"Donc je vous disais que je possède ma compagnie, CoB's et...

- Vous possédez une maison?

- Oui, celle-ci est la mienne. Je l'ai acheté récemment.  
- Bien."  
Je souris. Un point pour moi!

" Est-ce que vous buvez ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai noté un bar... le Tric.  
- C'est là où se situe le bureau de ma colocataire, Peyton. De plus, quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais créé la formule taxi gratuit pour les jeunes qui avaient trop bu. Je connais les ravages de l'alcool, et même si j'aime boire un verre de temps en temps avec mes amis, il n'y a jamais rien d'excessif."  
Elle note quelque chose sur son carnet.  
" Mademoiselle Davis, avez-vous quelque rapport que ce soit avec de la drogue ?  
- Pardon ? Non ! Bien sûr que non! Je n'y ai jamais touché et je n'y toucherai jamais...

- Pourtant, je crois avoir lu que vous avez hébergé ... Rachel Gattina chez vous. Une mannequin droguée ?"  
Je blanchis.  
" Oui heu... c'est une amie qui avait besoin d'aide. J'ai cru pouvoir mais... elle est partie."

Elle note à nouveau quelque chose. Merde. Ca sent pas bon.  
" J'ai aussi cru comprendre que (elle regarde son dossier) Lucas Scott a faillit se marier récemment ?

- Qu'est-ce que Lucas à avoir là-dedans ?  
- N'êtes vous pas sortie avec lui ?  
- Je... Oui, effectivement. Au lycée.  
- Est-ce que ce mariage à quelque chose à voir avec votre envie de famille Mademoiselle Davis ?"  
GNE ?  
- J'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre.  
- Est-ce que votre vie sentimentale est-elle instable ?  
- Non !  
- Avez-vous une vie sexuelle active ?"  
J'aimerais bien ouais...  
" Non.  
- Pas de relation sérieuse ?

- Non. Mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Vous seriez donc seule pour éduquer un enfant, et avec une compagnie qui vous prend beaucoup de temps à diriger.  
- J'ai toujours su gérer au mieux ma vie.  
- Vous avez pourtant renvoyer votre mère récemment ?  
- Oui, mais je...

- Comment comptez vous gérer votre vie au mieux sans manager, sans mère et sans homme pour vous aider dans votre travail et votre vie personnelle ?  
- Eh bien, j'ai des employés, j'ai des amis, et j'ai moi-même. Jusqu'ici je m'en suis toujours très bien sortie.  
- Mais vous n'avez pas de contact avec votre famille? Donc comment allez-vous élever cet enfant et lui créer un environnement famillial aimant quand vous êtes vous même incapable de rester en contact avec vos parents?  
- Je...

- Il paraît aussi que votre meilleure amie Peyton est instable.  
- Quoi? Comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose sans la connaître?  
- Et qu'elle est, elle aussi, sortie avec Lucas Scott...  
- Je ne comprends pas bien le but de tout ceci.  
- Tout ceci, mademoiselle, vise à savoir si vous êtes apte à être une mère. Et je dois vous avouer qu'encore jamais, la mère de quelqu'un est venue me dire que sa fille ferait une horrible mère elle-même."  
J'ouvre la bouche. Ma mère est responsable de ça ?  
" Vous avez parlé à Victoria ?  
- Effectivement. C'est obligatoire.  
- Si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un qui peut juger de mes actes, je peux vous suggérer quelques personnes bien mieux avisées. Victoria Davis n'a jamais été une maman. C'est une femme froide, rigide, qui ne pense qu'aux apparences et à son argent. J'ai été élevée par une nourrice, mais comme celle-ci couchait avec mon père, on l'a viré et je me suis retrouvée à devoir m'élever seule à l'âge de 7 ans. A partir de ce moment là, c'était la femme de ménage qui me préparait à manger parce que mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Le seul shéma de famille que j'avais était celui de Dan, Deb et Nathan Scott, qui m'invitaient si souvent chez eux que j'y étais chez moi. Quant au fait que Lucas ait faillit se marier, j'étais très heureuse pour lui. Je suis celle qui a organisé la cérémonie et fait la robe de Lindsay, sa fiancée. En ce qui concerne Rachel Gattina, c'est une amie qui avait besoin d'aide et je n'ai aucune honte à avoir essayé de lui donner. Elle est celle qui m'a recueillit en dernière année de lycée quand je n'avais plus de toit sur la tête. Alors même si ma vie n'est pas parfaite, je sais ce que j'attends pour mon bébé. Une vie pleine d'amour et d'attentions. Mon bébé saura que je suis sa mère et que je donnerais ma vie pour lui, parce qu'il sera la chose la plus précieuse au monde."  
Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux avant de continuer d'écrire sur son carnet. Argggggggg.

" Bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai des doutes tant qu'à vous recommander..."  
Je le savais. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre mais me retient à la table, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de monter.  
" Faites en votre âme et conscience" fis-je, le plus dignement possible, en tentant un sourire et en lui tendant la main. Elle me la serre et je la raccompagne à la porte.  
Je me dirige vers le canapé et y voit le petit singe de Jenny. Je le prends et m'assois. Je me sens vide. Si vide...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment où je me suis assise et le moment où j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

" Brooke ? "  
Je ne réponds pas.  
" Brooke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
J'ai les yeux rivés sur la peluche et mon corps me refuse tout mouvement.  
" Brooke ?"  
Je sais que c'est Lucas, j'ai reconnu le bruit de ses pas, sa voix et puis son odeur maintenant qu'il est accroupi devant moi.  
Il pose ses mains sur les miennes. Je lève mon regard vers lui et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait, il sait que je parlerai quand j'en aurais le courage.  
" Ma propre mère pense que je serais une horrible maman... Le monde entier le pense. Je ne suis qu'une styliste qui aime la fête et l'alcool. Je... je ne suis que moi. C'est jamais assez. C'est toujours trop..."  
Mes yeux sont plein de larmes maintenant, comme s'il fallait que je le dise à haute voix pour que tout mon corps répondent au choc de mes mots.  
" Brooke, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent. Tu ferais une excellente mère.  
- Selon qui?  
- Selon moi. C'est pas ça qui compte?"  
Je l'interroge du regard

" C'est pas l'avis de ceux qui nous aiment qui compte le plus?" insiste-t-il.  
" Mais elle a raison, j'ai pas de modèle familial, je connais rien à l'amour...

- Bien sûr que si! Comment tu peux dire ça? Allez viens, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Je peux pas."  
J'éclate en sanglots pour de bon cette fois. Je ne retiens plus rien. Il se penche sur moi et me prend dans ses bras.  
" J'ai besoin de Peyton.

- Elle n'est pas là Brooke...  
- J'ai besoin d'elle. Pourquoi elle n'est pas là? Pourquoi elle n'est jamais là?" Je le serre plus fort contre moi alors que mes larmes continuent de couler plus que jamais. Je lui inonde le cou et j'en ai rien à foutre.

" Elle sera là..."  
Je l'oblige à me lâcher.  
" Non. Elle ne sera pas là. Parce que quand elle reviendra elle n'aura d'yeux que pour toi." fis-je en lui plantant mon index dans le torse. "Toi toi, toujours TOI !"  
Je suis en colère maintenant. En colère contre Peyton. En colère contre Lucas. En colère contre moi. En colère contre tout le monde.  
" Brooke, ne dis pas ça. C'est pas vrai.  
- SI C'EST VRAI ! Parce que c'est TOI qu'elle AiME !"

- Brooke, elle t'aime aussi.  
- TOI TOI TOI TOI et encore et toujours TOI !"

Je lui frappe le torse toujours en pleurant. Il semble triste mais c'est plus fort que moi. Assise sur mon canapé, plus rien ne compte que de lui faire mal physiquement comme j'ai mal partout...

" Brooke... Je suis là, moi."  
Je m'arrête et replonge mes yeux dans les siens. "Parce qu'ELLE n'est pas LA !"

"NON ! Parce que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Putain Brooke, tu vois pas que je suis là parce que je tiens à toi. Et j'ai besoin de toi, ne me rejette pas! "  
Je reste là, à le regarder.  
" J'ai besoin de toi Brooke. "  
Je reniffle et soudain je me sens à nouveau si fatiguée. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues et mon front contre le sien. "Et je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui. "  
J'essaie de sourire mais en vain. Je déplace mes mains et enroule mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête blottit contre lui. Il a compris parce qu'il commence à se lever. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me pose doucement sur mon lit et il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse le front et se remet debout, puis me couvre avec une couverture et s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. "Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?"  
J'acquiesce. "Merci Broody" fis-je, déjà à moitié endormie, ne me rendant compte qu'à moitié du surnom que je viens d'utiliser.

Lendemain.

Owen étant revenu hier soir de son ptit voyage avec ses potes (dont mon ex, ce cher Chase), je me décide à aller lui rendre visite au Tric en fin d'après-midi. Je souris à l'avance. On a encore rien fait et j'aime qu'on prenne notre temps. Je franchis l'entrée et voit une fille lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et lui se marrer. Je me raidis, mais décidant de ne pas me démonter, je m'assois au comptoir.  
" Barmaid, j'aimerais un Brooke Davis svp !"

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. J'attends qu'il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser mais il n'en fait rien. La fille continue de discuter avec lui, tout en me jetant un regard noir.  
Il ne m'adresse quasiment pas la parole et ça me fait me sentir moins que rien. J'avais pas besoin de ça ce soir !  
Je vois Haley, Nate et Lucas entrer dans le club et je leur fais un signe. Ils me rejoignent et commandent à boire. Owen semble toujours aussi distant et continue de discuter avec cette idiote que j'ai envie d'étriper.  
Je serre mon verre tellement fort que j'ai peur de le faire explosre.  
Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur son torse, je me lève de mon siège et suis prête à aller lui arracher les deux yeux mais une main agripe la mienne et m'entraine sur la piste de danse.  
" Lucas, qu'est ce que tu fais ??

- Je t'empêche de jouer la petite amie jalouse !"  
Je le fusille du regard avant de reporter mon attention vers Owen. Il me regarde et arque un sourcil. Lucas se penche sur moi et murmure à mon oreille "Rends le jaloux, lui aussi."  
Je lève les yeux vers lui " Quoi ?  
- Danse avec moi. "  
Il pose ses deux mains sur ma taille et commence à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique. Je jette un ptit coup d'oeil vers mon petit ami qui est déjà mort vu son attitude et enroule mes bras autour du cou de Lucas. Il me sourit et après quelques danses, alors qu'un slow se met en route, Owen s'approche de nous "Je pourrais emprunter ma petite amie pour cette danse?"  
Lucas accepte et me fait un clin d'oeil.  
Owen se baisse vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Hummmmm. Toute ma rancoeur s'efface et je pose ma tête sur son torse, appréciant la lenteur de la chanson.  
" Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop voir Lucas te toucher de si près..." finit-il par dire.  
Je lève mon regard vers lui "Luke est un ami.

- Et un ex petit ami, également.  
- Et cette fille, qui te tripotait presque, c'est qui ?  
- ...

- Owen ?  
- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu sois jalouse, okay. Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi."  
Je m'arrête de danser.  
" Comment ça, "plus rien" ? Il y a eu quelque chose ?  
- Disons que... c'est compliqué. On a toujours été attiré l'un par l'autre mais on a jamais trouvé le bon timing j'imagine... On a essayé d'être avec d'autre personne au lycée et à la fac, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, et on retournait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Mais c'est terminé. On a évolué et tout ça c'est finit. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Donc tu n'as pas à être jalouse... D'accord ?"  
Je suis figée sur place. J'ai beau regarder intensément dans ses yeux, je ne peux pas me résigner à le croire. Je détourne mon regard pour le placer sur son ex-petite amie/ âme soeur, avant d'aller vers Lucas, puis de nouveau sur la fille, puis de nouveau sur Owen.  
" Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée..."  
Je me dirige vers le comptoir et reprend mon sac précipitament alors que mes trois amis m'interrogent du regard. Owen m'attrape le bras

"Lâche moi !

- Tu réagis de façon excessive Brooke !

- De façon excessive ? TU ramènes TON ex ici, et c'est moi qui suis excessive !!

- TU dansais avec TON ex, je te signale ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a trompé que je vais le faire."  
PAF !  
C'est partit tout seul, je viens de le gifler.  
" Brooke, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas..." Il se retourne vers mes amis, qui sont choqués" Vous voulez bien vous occupés de vos affaires et aller un peu plus loin s'il vous plait ?!

- Ne leur parle pas comme ça !

- Brooke, c'est une discussion privée!

- Et au moins ils seront témoin de ton insolence !

- Quoi? D'avoir osé craché sur ton précieux Lucas ?"  
J'ouvre la bouche, comment ose-t-il dire des trucs comme ça?  
" Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison. Le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé, mais seulement entre nous.

- Brooke...  
- Tais-toi.  
- Brooke, s'il te plaît..."  
Il me caresse la joue et je suis sur le point de céder lorsque j'entends la voix de sa saloperie d'ex "Owen, tout va bien ?"  
J'ai envie de la baffer, mais je me retiens.  
" Oui, ça va. Brooke, tu veux bien que je te présente Marissa ?"  
J'acquiesce même si j'en ai aucune envie.  
Elle s'approche de moi et me serre la main "Contente d'enfin te rencontrer. Owen m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Hum... merci."  
Elle se retourne vers les autres et se présente en souriant "Vous devez êtres les trois amis de Brooke. Laissez- moi deviner... Le couple, Nathan et Haley ?"  
Ils acquiescent. " Et puis le beau blond, ça ne peut être que Lucas. " Elle se tourne vers moi "Je vois que tu as bon goût en matière de garçon..."

Je tente de rire "Haha, dommage qu'ils soient tous les deux pris, hein ?!"  
Lucas préfère se la fermer même si, techniquement, il est célibataire.  
" Je croyais que sa fiancée l'avait quitté ? "  
J'ai envie de la massacrer.  
" Très subtil !" fait Owen en direction de son amie.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle met une main devant sa bouche "Mince, ce que je peux être bête! C'est pas la chose que t'as envie d'entendre, encore moins d'une inconnue. Si tu veux, je t'offre un verre pour me faire parrdonner."  
S'il a un minimum de jujote, il va dire non.

" Avec plaisir !"  
Je vais le tuer. En fait, je vais commencer par ses deux ptits yeux bleus, que j'arracherais soigneusement, avant de lui décaper la bouche à l'eau de javel et pour finir de lui arracher les... aheum... Bref.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier espérant surement le foudroyer sur place, mais Owen me déconcentre en déposant un baiser dans mon cou et en m'enveloppant la taille de ses bras musclés que je m'empresse de toucher.

" Je ne suis pas de service ce soir, j'avais demandé à Karen d'avoir la soirée pour pouvoir la passer avec toi, qu'est ce que tu en dis? On reste avec tes amis et puis en fin de soirée on se fera un petit tête-à-tête?  
- L'idée me plait bien..." Même plus que bien, j'ADORE ! La seul ombre au tableau est la pétasse qui n'arrêete pas de draguer Lucas. Je la déteste. Où est Peyton quand on a besoin d'elle bon sang ?

Haley lance un regard de réprimande quand Lucas commande une nouvelle tournée. On est déjà bien pétés! Enfin... surtout nous. Haley l'est moins, c'est fou ce qu'elle reste Tutor wife quand meme! Finalement, histoire de calmer le jeu avec ma meilleure amie (avec Peyton, bien sûr !) je propose qu'on aille chez moi pour finir la soirée.  
Arrivée à la maison, on fait quelques cocktails et on se pose sur la terrasse.  
" Alors dis-nous, Owen, comment Brooke a finalement réussit à te séduire ?" demande Nathan

" Oh le vilain petit curieux!" fis-je en lui tapant le bras.

" Eh, j'ai vu tellement de mecs tombés dans tes filets, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que t'as mis au point cette fois!"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
" En fait, elle n'a rien fait de particulier. A part peut-être cette fois où elle s'est dénudée sur ma banquette arrière."  
Il rigole mais Lucas arque un sourcil. "Pardon ?  
- Oui, après une journée de travail bien remplie grâce à la demoiselle, je l'ai retrouvée sur ma banquette arrière. Je lui avais dit que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y avait sous les vêtements, et elle m'a pris au pied de la lettre. Mais j'ai été très gentleman !

- Je croyais que c'était dépassé le coup de la banquette arrière, Brooke."  
Je me fige sur place. "Luke, je ...

- Non non, ne t'excuse pas. J'aimerais plutôt savoir ce qui a fait que c'est revenu à la mode...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Brooke?"  
Je passe de mon ex, à mon petit ami, de mon petit ami à mon ex, et je ne sais pas quoi dire à part "oups", mais je ne pense pas que ça le ferait donc je préfère me taire.

" Brooke ?" Owen m'interroge encore une fois.  
" Je... j'avais déjà fait le coup à Lucas.  
- Et Rachel m'a fait la même chose, mais je me souviens très bien te voir lui dire que c'était dépassé avant de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure !

- Je t'avais aussi demandé de te battre pour moi !

- Et je l'ai fait !

- En embrassant Peyton ?"  
Silence.  
" On va peut-être vous laisser régler ça. " dit Marissa après quelques minutes ou Lucas et moi ne nous lâchons pas du regard. "Owen, viens.

- Il n'est pas question que tu partes avec mon petit ami !

- Ecoute Brooke, on ne se connait pas, mais je peux dire que tu as des choses à régler avec ton ex, donc il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.  
- NON ! Il n'y a rien à régler. Tout a été réglé il y a longtemps.  
- Quand tu as rompu sans m'expliquer pourquoi.  
- Ou quand tu t'es dirigé droit vers moi et que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas le mec pour moi, et que je ne m'étais jamais battu. Quel ramassis de conneries !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité! Je me suis battu pour toi mais tu ne l'as jamais fait en retour !"  
Je me lève, hors de moi "TU MENS ! "  
Lucas se lève à son tour "Non, c'est la vérité Brooke, et tu es en colère parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi !"  
Les autres se mettent debout à leur tour. " Brooke, on va vous laisser, je t'appelle demain" dit Haley avant de passer devant moi et de partir.  
L'ambiance est électrique.  
Furieuse, je tourne les talons et vais dans le salon. J'entends la porte de la maison claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Et je sens une présence arriver derrière moi. Je me tourne et voit Lucas en face de moi. J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux et il le voit. Son regard s'adoucit.  
" Brooke...

- Tais-toi Lucas! Tais toi parce que tu vas encore dire des conneries! Je ne me suis JAMAIS battue pour toi ? Je me suis battue chaque putain de jour Lucas! Je me suis battue pour te conquérir. Je me suis battue pour que tu me vois autrement qu'une salope sans intérêt. Je me suis battue pour rivaliser avec ta complicité avec Peyton quand on est sorti ensemble la première fois. Je me suis battue pour te pardonner de m'avoir trompé avec ma meilleure amie. Je me suis battue quand je t'ai réouvert mon coeur, cette nuit là sur la plage. Je me suis battue pour essayer de rebatir quelque chose avec toi. Je me suis battue pour te donner mes lettres et te dire que je t'aimais. Je me suis battue pour accepter ta relation privilégier avec Peyton. Je me suis battue contre mes peurs, mes incertitudes chaque putain de jour Lucas! Je me suis battue pour ne pas me briser en mille morceaux lorsque tu as abandonné la partie et que j'ai rompu avec toi. Je me suis battue pour ne pas te détester. Je me suis battue pour redevenir ton amie malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je me suis battue pour que tu puisses être heureux avec Peyton. Je me suis battue avec moi-même quand cette nuit là à New York tu m'as embrassé. Je me suis battue pour te pardonner cet idiot d'écart qui m'a détruite! Je me suis battue pour être la meilleure amie que je pouvais pour toi, pour Peyton, et même pour Lindsay! Je me suis battue tous les jours depuis que mon regard à croisé le tien, Lucas! Comment oses-tu dire que je ne t'aimais pas assez pour me battre pour toi, pour NOUS ?! "

Il reste là, alors que j'ai finit de parler, la voix brisée, le coeur déchiré, les yeux embuée, les joues noyées, pleine d'amertume, de colère et de peine.  
Il fait un pas vers moi mais je me recule.  
" N'ose même pas t'approcher de moi pour t'excuser! "  
Il secoue la tête " Brooke... Je...  
- Pourquoi tu n'arrives jamais à dire ce qu'il faut avec moi? Tu es un putain d'écrivain et tu n'arrives pas à sortir autre chose que des excuses... Pourquoi Luke ? Pourquoi tu te fous de savoir si tu me fais du mal comme ça ?

- Parce que je..."  
Je baisse la tête, dépitée. Lorsqu'il finit par dire "Parce que tu me déstabilises."  
" Quoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai l'impression que je te comprends, que je te connais par coeur, et la seconde d'après, tu me prouves que tu peux toujours me surprendre. Quand tu as rompu avec moi, je m'y attendais. Je pensais que tu allais dire que j'étais amoureux de Peyton, que j'avais encore merdé... Mais je savais qu'on pouvait y survivre. Parce qu'on a toujours survécu aux éléments extérieurs. Peyton, Félix, Anna, Rachel, Chris, mon coeur qui m'a obligé à arrêter le basket ball, Dan, la mort de Keith... Mais là ce n'était plus un élément extérieur. Je t'ai entendu Brooke, mais je n'ai pas compris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Quand tu m'as dit que ça ne concernait rien ni personne d'autre que nous deux. Que tu ne me manquais plus, ça m'a brisé. Ca m'a coupé le souffle et je ne pouvais plus rien dire, plus rien faire. Le pathétique "Je suis désolé" que j'ai osé te balancer à la figure... Je... Je m'excuse d'être un tel idiot. Je pensais que tu savais à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point être loin de toi me tuait à petit feu. Qu'entendre ta voix au téléphone m'aurait fait me sentir mieux, et que je ne ressentais pas ce droit là avec ma mère à côté. Parce que tu me rendais heureux et que ma mère n'avait plus Keith, et que c'était égoiste de ma part, je me sentais coupable de t'avoir avec moi."  
Il s'approche de moi et essuie mes joues avec ses pouces, ses mains encerclant mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
" J'aurais du te dire tout ça ce jour là. Je le sais... Mais ça m'a détruit, je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je n'ai jamais compris et je ne comprendais peut-être jamais comment tu en es arrivé à penser ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimais pas. Au contraire, si je reste sans voix avec toi parfois, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que je ne devrais. Même maintenant... "  
Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il se contente de poser son front contre le mien. "Bon sang Brooke." Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il a les yeux fermés, et on reste comme ça je ne sais pas combien de temps, avant que je me mette sur la pointe des pieds et que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me sert si fort que je décolle du sol. J'en ai rien à faire, je suis juste contente et à la fois triste de cette discussion qui aurait du avoir lieu quatre ans auparavant. On aurait pu s'éviter bien des désagréments. Non, je ne dois pas penser ça. Il était amoureux de Peyton. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, c'est moi qu'il serre dans ses bras comme si ça vie en dépendait, c'est à moi qu'il a fait ses deux premières déclarations d'amour plus qu'embarassantes, c'est avec moi qu'il voulait être et personne d'autre, c'est moi qui était là quand Keith est mort, c'est moi qui selon lui pourrait changer le monde sans même le savoir, c'est moi qui suit graver dans sa peau à travers ce tatouage... Mais c'est une autre dont il est amoureux, c'est ce que je dois retenir de tout ça?

La vie est bizarre. Tellement que je ne la comprends pas. Ou alors c'est elle qui ne me comprend pas...

A suivre...


	7. Fix you

chapitre 7: Fix You.  
( Coldplay )

"Bon sang Brooke." Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il a les yeux fermés, et on reste comme ça je ne sais pas combien de temps, avant que je me mette sur la pointe des pieds et que j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me sert si fort que je décolle du sol. J'en ai rien à faire, je suis juste contente et à la fois triste de cette discussion qui aurait du avoir lieu quatre ans auparavant...  
Après quelques minutes, on entend quelqu'un tousser derrière nous.  
Owen.  
Lucas me repose à terre et se décolle de moi. Il me lance un regard lourd de sens avant de s'esquiver. Me voilà seule avec mon petit ami... J'ai comme une mauvaise sensation quant à ce dernier état de fait...  
" Brooke, je pense qu'on devrait parler.. "  
J'acquiesce et lui montre le canapé. Je m'y assois et il fait de même.  
"Brooke, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup..."

Vous voyez ce ton et cette phrase... Tout est dit.  
Je m'approche de lui et lui embrasse le coin des lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue à l'endroit où mon baiser s'est posé quelques secondes auparavant.  
"Merci Owen... Je crois que je peux comprendre."  
Je souris tristement alors qu'il se lève déjà. Il commence à partir mais se retourne vers moi. "Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Brooke Davis. Ne laisse pas le passé t'empêcher de voir ce que pourrait être le futur...  
- Je te retourne le conseil."  
Il me tourne le dos et je ferme les yeux.  
J'entends la porte claquer et les réouvre, laissant une larme couler sur ma joue. Sans réfléchir, plutôt que de me venger sur de la glace attendant dans mon congélo, je prends mes clés et sors de chez moi où j'étouffais déjà.

Je frappe à la porte et un Lucas vêtu seulement d'un jean m'ouvre.

" Brooke ? "  
Mes yeux croisent les siens, et les vannes s'ouvrent. Mes larmes se mettent à couler comme si si elles avaient attendu d'être à cet endroit précis...

Il m'essuie quelques larmes de son index avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner à l'intérieur de sa chambre.  
" C'est finit. Ca n'avait jamais vraiment commencé d'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état...

- Brooke... Bien sûr que si ça avait commencé. Tu as tous les droits.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens stupide ?  
- Tu ne seras jamais stupide, Brooke." fit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je laisse ma tête se poser contre son torse, à sa place habituelle.

Après quelques minutes, il s'écarte un peu, prends son t-shirt qui trainait encore sur son lit et essuie mes joues avec, me laissant échapper un petit rire. "Un mouchoir aurait fait l'affaire, Broody !"  
Ce surnom, encore... J'ai envie de me taper la tête avec les mains mais je n'en fais rien, je me contente donc d'une bonne giffle mentale.  
Il sourit tendrement avant de répondre "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour voir ce joli sourire, Cheery..."

Double utilistion de surnoms dangereux et échange de regards intenses bien trop longs à mon goûts. Mon cerveau se met en alerte rouge. Je baisse les yeux, recule d'un pas et le regarde avec un sourire "Je t'ai assez embêté pour ce soir! Un pot de glace m'attend à la maison !  
- J'en ai en stock ici aussi... On partage ?"

Je devrais refuser mais j'acquiesce et le suit à la cuisine.

Lendemain.

Je me réveille étonnament en forme. Je pensais avoir mal partout puisque je me suis endormie devant la télé sur le canapé de Lucas.  
J'ouvre les yeux et vois que je suis dans son lit.  
Une petite vérification après, je suis habillée , seules mes chaussures ne sont plus à mes pieds.  
" Bonjour demoiselle !

- Luke? Qu'est ce que je fabrique dans ton lit ?

- Je t'ai porté. Café avec un doigt de lait." fait-il en me tendant une tasse. Je la prends tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.  
" Merci.  
- De rien. Attention c'est chaud. Bien dormie ?

- Très bien, merci ! Et toi ?"  
Sous-entendus: OU toi tu as dormi... bien sûr.  
" Moins bien, sur le canapé forcément..."  
Hein ?  
" Tu aurais pu dormir dans ton lit.

- J'ai voulu me la jouer gentleman !"  
Il est en train de rigoler et je lui souris "En tous cas, merci, Monseigneur !"  
sonnerie de téléphone

Je me soulève un peu et prends mon portable qui était toujours dans la poche arrière de mon jean, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas sonné plus tôt...  
" Allo, mademoiselle Davis ?

- Elle même.  
- Madame Pittry, de l'agence...

- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes.

- Nous avons une enfant qui aurait besoin de vous.  
- ... Je ...

- Allo ?

- Oui, oui, je suis toujours là !

- Une fillette qui est malade. Vous seriez sa famille d'accueil. J'aimerais donc prendre rendez-vous avec vous.  
- Oui heu... pas de problème.

- Aujourd'hui, cela vous irait ?

- Aujourd'hui? Oui, bien sûr.

- 14h ?

- Pas de problème.

- Au revoir, à toute à l'heure alors !"  
Je raccroche mon téléphone, encore choquée.  
" Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je... Je vais peut-être avoir une petite fille à la maison !

- C'est génial !!"  
Je lui saute dans les bras avant de courir jusqu'à la porte "Je dois y aller, je dois me préparer pour le rendez-vous !"  
Je m'apprête à sortir, encore euphorique et stimulée par l'adrénaline, mais retourne sur mes pas, l'embrasse sur la joue "Merci pour tout, Broody !!" et je file sans un mot de plus, le laissant planter là.

Le soir, chez Nathan et Haley.

" Et donc cette fille...

- Angie.  
- Angie... " reprend Nathan "tu ne l'auras que pour quelques temps ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Je dois l'aider à aller mieux, et puis elle repartira chez elle...

- Mais..."  
Je souris devant l'air confus de mon amie

" Oui Hales ?

- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi confier un enfant malade ?

- Leurs parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper d'eux, et payer les médecins, et ici elle aura les meilleurs soins possibles! C'est aussi une sorte de test pour savoir si je suis prête à avoir un enfant ! Vous comprenez ?  
Ils acquiescent.  
" En tous cas, je suis très content pour toi Brooke !  
- Moi aussi !

- Je sais! Et je suis heureuse pour moi aussi ! A MOI !"  
Ils rigolent en levant leurs verres et trinquent avec moi.  
Pourquoi je m'inquiétais ? La vie fonctionne impec ! (ou presque...)

Quelques jours plus tard.

Je suis devant l'aéroport, avec Madame Pittry. J'attends qu'on m'apporte Angie.  
Je me tords les mains mais elle me lance un regard chaleureux "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal..." Je lui réponds avec un sourire, lorsque je vois qu'elle regarde dans une autre direction et fait un signe de main. Mon coeur s'emballe et je me retourne pour voir un homme avec un bébé dans les bras. Si les battements de mon coeur accélèrent encore, ils vont me faire exploser de l'intérieur.  
" Brooke Davis, je vous présente Angie..."  
L'homme pose le bébé délicatement dans mes bras. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regardent. Je sens que je vais encore chouiner...  
" Elle est magnifique..."

L'après-midi...

"Nathan, je te présente Angie."  
Il se penche vers l'enfant qui est dans mes bras et sourit "Elle est superbe !

- Je trouve aussi !"  
Nate se retourne tout excité vers Haley qui arrive limite en courant "Oh mon dieu, c'est la petite Angie? Elle est trop mignonne !"  
On est en plein gaga devant le bébé lorsque j'entends la voix de Jamie "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
Ses parents se retournent et je peux voir Lucas et Jamie revenir d'une partie de jeux. Je leur souris et m'approche d'eux.  
Je me penche pour que mon filleul puisse voir la petite.

" Elle est minuscule !

- Quand tu avais son âge, tu étais pareil champion !" réponds Lucas derrière lui. Il lui met une main dans les cheveux et s'approche de nous.  
Il met un doigt vers Angie qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Il sourit et plonge son regard dans le mien "Elle est extrêmement jolie, Brooke."  
Je souris à mon tour (je ne sais faire que ça depuis que j'ai vu la petite) et pose mon regard sur sa main qui enserre le doigt de Luke. "Je crois qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre!" fis-je en riant.  
" Tata Brooke, je peux la prendre moi aussi si te plait ?!"  
J'accepte, le fais assoir dans le canapé, et lui montre comment faire. Je me mets à côté d'eux et pose ma tête sur celle de Jamie. C'est ça que je veux... Une famille. Rien n'est plus sûr que maintenant. Rien ne vaut se bonheur partagé.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le jardin des Scott, je me lève en regardant l'heure. "Je dois aller chez le médecin ! Je vais aller réveiller Angie...  
- Je peux y aller ?"  
Je me tourne vers Lucas et acquiesce. Je sais qu'il adore les enfants, et vu quel parrain génial il fait pour Jamie, si jamais je devais confier la vie d'Angie en d'autres mains que les miennes, ce serait les siennes. Sans hésiter.  
J'enlace Haley puis Nathan, et les regarde en souriant.  
" Quoi? Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire , Davis ?

- Vous.  
- Nous ?

- J'aime vous voir heureux...

- Ohhhh Brookie Cookie !" fait Nate en me reprenant dans ses bras. "On aime aussi te voir heureuse !  
- Ca devrait arriver plus souvent, ce serait pas plus mal !" fait remarquer Haley. " Allez, file ! "  
Je vais donc dans le salon et retrouve Lucas et Angie, qui s'est encore une fois accrochée à son doigt. Il lève les yeux vers moi "Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien...

- Tu veux venir ?  
- C'est vrai, je peux ?"

Je rigole "Bien sûr ! Il est évident que tu es tombée amoureux de ma ptite Angie !" Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, prends mon sac et vais vers ma voiture, Lucas suivant derrière.

Quelques jours plus tard.

" Mademoiselle Davis, je suis désolé."  
Je regarde Angie, puis le médecin, puis de nouveau Angie.  
" Une opération du coeur c'est dangereux...

- Effectivement, mais sans, elle aura une vie très écourtée...

- Mais elle vivra. Alors qu'avec la greffe, elle pourrait mourir immédiatement je...

- Mademoiselle, je vous laisse y réfléchir, mais c'est la meilleure option."

A partir de là, tout s'est écroulé, plus rien n'a existé que ma fille.  
Je suis allée travailler tous les jours. Je me suis habillée comme une vraie styliste. J'ai assistée à toutes les réunions. Gérer mon entreprise comme il se doit. J'ai mis un masque sur mon visage afin d'être souriante. J'ai vu mes amis, qui ont tenté de me réconforter. Mais rien. RIEN n'existait plus à part Angie et moi. Ses petits rots après l'avoir nourri, sa façon de me regarder, ses petites mains, son petit nez, son visage si doux, son petit corps si fragile, son coeur déjà troué...  
On est à la veille de l'opération et je me sens de plus en plus opressée. Et si j'avais pris la mauvaise décision?  
Je m'arrête dans mes pensées et sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Angie. Lucas est penché au dessus de son lit, lui racontant une histoire enfantine. Je m'appuie sur la porte, croise les bras et les observe. Jamie est dans un lit à côté, et il pose des questions à son oncle Lucas, qui y répond toujours avec malice et douceur. Je souris. Lucas embrasse le front de la petite, puis de son filleul, et éteins la petite lampe de chevet. Il relève la tête et me voit. Il s'avance et je me recule d'un pas pour qu'il puisse fermer à moitié la porte. Je vais vers la cuisine et il me suit.  
" Merci d'avoir finit de les coucher, Luke.  
- C'est rien, j'adore les enfants...

- Je sais."  
Je lui tends un verre de vin blanc et il l'accepte. On va s'assoir sur le canapé en regardant une émission. Aucun de nous ne parle, parce qu'aucun n'en a envie. Gâcher ce moment où tous les problèmes sont suspendus quelque part au-dessus de nous, quelque part où ils ne nous atteignent plus, l'espace de quelques minutes, avec un peu de chance, quelques heures...  
Soudain, la clé de la porte d'entrée tourne et une tête blonde entre en posant un sac par terre. Elle me regarde et je sens tout me remonter. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux et je me jette dans ses bras.  
" C'est rien Brooke, je suis là maintenant..."  
Je serre ma meilleure amie contre moi et entend à peine la porte d'entrée se refermer sur Lucas.

" Merci d'être rentrée P. Sawyer. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi...  
- C'est pour ça que je suis là... Mais Lucas, qu'est- ce que ... ?

- Il est venu m'aider avec les petits. Je garde Jamie Jame ce soir, il ne voulait pas quitter Angie...  
- Ok. Dis-moi, tu vas pouvoir dormir toi?"  
Je fais non de la tête. Elle enroule un de ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapproche d'elle "Alors on ne va pas dormir. On va prendre de la glace et papoter devant des rediffusions de vieilles séries qui ont bercés nos problèmes d'adolescentes!"  
Je vais directement sur le canapé pour trouver la chaine approprier pendant qu'elle ramène la glace et les deux cuillères. Je la remercie et me blottit contre elle. J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie pour affronter cette épreuve, et elle est là... Hoes over bros forever... Je souris à cette idée.

Lendemain, à l'hôpital.

Angie est en train de se faire greffer. Ca va prendre des heures. Je vois Peyton regarder sa montre. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Elle se met debout et je lui prends les deux mains

" P. Sawyer, je sais que tu es rentrée pour moi, mais je sais aussi que tu as promis à Hales de lui enregistrer son prochain album et que tu as beaucoup de travail en retard... File, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
- Non, je peux rester...

- Tu sais bien que non..."  
Elle prend son sac et me prend dans ses bras "Appelle moi dès que tu as des nouvelles!"  
Je lui fais un signe de tête et la laisse filer. Je me retourne et Luke est face à moi.  
" Brooke, je sais que tu as aussi envie d'être seule, et que c'est pour ça que tu envoies chacun de nos amis à leurs taches respectives, mais... je peux rester avec toi ? Je n'ai aucune obligation, et surtout je veux être là pour toi et Angie..."  
Je fais mine de réfléchir. C'est vrai que si il ne doit rester qu'une personne pour supporter le tigre en cage, autant que ce soit lui.  
"Lucas Scott, tu as l'autorisation de rester avec moi pendant des heures dans cette mini salle d'attente aux odeurs peu communes. .Félicitations !"

Il sourit. "Puisque je suis là, je peux peut-être me rendre utile en allant à la machine à café au bout du couloir ?

- Ce serait bien oui. Un petit massage des pieds aussi?

- Heu...

- Je plaisante !"  
Il me fait un clin d'oeil et il s'avance vers la porte. Je me rassois mais il a déjà son regard sur moi.  
" Je sais que tu fais semblant, mais je te connais Brooke Davis... " Et sur ce, il est déjà repartit. Du Lucas Scott tout craché !

"Mlle Davis ?"  
Je sursaute et me lève devant le médecin.  
" L'opération s'est déroulée parfaitement. Vous pourrez bientôt voir Angie. "  
Je lui saute dans les bras "Merci, merci, merci docteur!" Il me sourit avant de s'éclipser. Je me retourne vers Lucas et il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

" Eh bien, je crois que tu as fait peur au médecin.

- Qui s'en préoccupe? Ma petite Angie va aller bien !!" Je dis en me précipitant vers lui. Il me soulève et me fait tournoyer dans les airs, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou.

Je suis aux anges. Elle va bien, bien sûr, elle ne sortira pas de l'hopital tout de suite, mais à ce moment là, dans les bras de Luke, plus rien ne compte que ce pure moment de bonheur. Et à cet instant précis, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.  
Il me repose au sol mais je ne suis pas prête à le laisser partir. Il continue de me serrer fort et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, des frissons me parcourant le corps.  
Tout n'ira pas bien. Pourquoi ça me fait cet effet ?

Je me détache doucement de lui et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. S'il m'embrassait, là, maintenant, ça me paraitrait normal.  
Je me donne une giffle intérieure. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'euphorie et chasse ses pensées de ma tête.  
" Merci Lucas. Merci d'être toujours là.  
- Toujours pour toi, pretty girl."  
Ce surnom, encore.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrasse la joue. Il me sourit et je fais pareil.  
C'est ça un moment parfait ? Ou manque-t-il quelque chose? Non non, Brooke, ne fais pas ça. Ne t'impose pas ça. Ou alors prends un ticket dans la liste d'attente des groupies de Lucas Scott. Muhahaha ce que je suis drôle quand je veux!

" Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Moi.  
- Toi toute seule ?" Il arque un sourcil avant d'exploser de rire et de passer son bras sur mes épaules. "Brooke, tu es définitivement unique ! Allez, viens, on va prendre un café dans le parc, histoire de voir un peu la lumière du jour !

- Ca sonne comme une bonne idée monsieur Scott !"

On revient une petite demie heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Une infirmière vient nous voir dans la salle d'attente quelques temps plus tard. "Monsieur et Madame Davis ? Vous pouvez aller voir votre fille..."  
Je m'apprête à objecter mais Luke rigole, me prend la main et la suit jusqu'à la chambre. En entrant, je la vois, si petite, avec toutes ses machines autour d'elle, et mon coeur se brise. Pourquoi un être si fragile et si innocent doit subire ça ? Luke pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule et je vais m'assoir sur le siège à côté du lit d'Angie. Je laisse une larme couler sur ma joue en lui prenant sa main. "Elle est si minuscule..." Il sourit et se met derrière moi. Il se penche pour mettre sa tête sur mon épaule. Il englobe nos deux mains avec la sienne "Tout se passera bien pour elle, Brooke." Et j'y crois. Il suffit qu'il le dise pour que ça devienne vrai. A quel point est-ce stupide? Ou naïf? Mais j'aime ce sentiment. Ca aussi ça doit être un peu con. Tant pis. Si être idiot, c'est ressentir tout ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors je veux être la plus idiote des filles sur cette Terre !

Lucas m'abandonne quelques heures plus tard pour aller appeler tout le monde. Je lui dis de rentrer chez lui, et de dormir un peu mais il veut rester. Je dois le menacer de le torturer et lui garantir que Peyton sera là peu après lui pour qu'il accepte. Je pensais qu'eventuellement, il en profiterait pour rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez, histoire de pouvoir la voir, et lui parler en tête à tête, mais non.

"Toc toc !"  
Je vois des boucles blondes passer la porte. Elle se jette dans mes bras. "Brooke, je suis si contente! Tu sais que j'ai du dire que je suis ta soeur pour arriver jusqu'ici? Et c'est qui "Monsieur Davis"? "  
Je rigole doucement "On a du user des mêmes recours que toi j'imagine... Seule la famille est autorisée à rendre visite ici. Donc ici, ma famille, pas la sienne..."  
Elle acquiesce. "Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Jamie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est la semaine prochaine, je sais. J'ai déjà commencé à préparer son cadeau. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir aux préparatifs de la soirée. Je dois rendre la petite ce jour là ou la veille...  
- C'est pas grave, Brooke, on comprend." Elle s'assoit sur la chaise et je m'assois sur ses genoux. Elle encercle ma taille de ses bras et je pose ma tête sur la sienne. On regarde la petite dormir et je ne peux m'empecher de sourire. Même si je sais que tout va s'arrêter, que je vais devoir la laisser partir et que ça va me briser le coeur, je sais qu'elle aura une belle vie. Normalement, je pourrais garder contact avec elle, et je compte bien le faire. Cette petite fille a changer ma vie, et elle ne le sait même pas... Mais elle le saura. Un jour elle se réveillera et elle prendra conscience à quel point les gens l'aiment parce qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il leur a été de voir. Elle saura qu'elle ait aimée, et jamais elle ne doutera de ça, parce que je serais là pour lui rappeler à quel point on s'est battu pour qu'elle vive. Elle saura tout ça, j'y mets un point d'honneur. Elle ne vivra pas dans cette incertitude dans laquelle j'ai vécu toute ma vie. Non, ça c'est hors de question.

J'embrasese les cheveux de ma meilleure amie. "Merci Peyton.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour être là. Tu sais, si je ne vous avais pas eu, toi et Nathan, quand j'étais petite, j'aurais jamais su ce que c'était que l'amour...  
- Tu as dit merci à Lucas aussi ?  
- Tu me connais trop bien !

- Quand tu es comme ça, tu dirais merci à une arbre pour les jolis fleurs qu'il te donne la chance de voir !

- Arrête! On dirait que tu me compares à un Bisounours !

- C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime aussi B. Davis.  
- Et nous on aime ton côté sauvage et mystérieux P. Sawyer ! Dis-moi, assez parler de moi. Comment était l'enregistrement ?  
- Super! Les nouvelles chansons d'Haley sont sublimes.. Surtout celle pour Jamie, magnifique.  
- La famille, ça inspire, j'imagine...  
- Tu auras une famille Brooke.  
- J'en ai déjà une.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle est confuse. "Toi, P. Sawyer. Tu seras toujours ma famille."  
Elle sourit. "Toi aussi B. Davis, tou aussi... Hoes over Bros.  
- Toujours !

- Plus de triangle ?

- Plus de triangle !

- Plus de mois sans nouvelle ?

- Non, plus de ça non plus !"  
On se check. Puis je reprends, mes paroles suivant ma pensée... "Tu sais, un jour faudra qu'on vive chacune de notre côté, avec notre nouvelle famille...

- Je sais. Mais tu crois que ce serait possible d'être, je sais pas, voisines ou quelque chose comme ça?"  
J'explose de rire et la serre contre moi "Oui Sawyer, je crois que c'est possible !"  
Elle sourit et repose sa tête contre moi. "Ce que tu as fait pour cette petite fille, c'est magnifique.  
- Un peu égoiste aussi...

- Non, je crois pas. C'est toi qui aura le coeur brisée quand elle repartira. Et c'est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie, qui a mis ta vie entre parenthèse pour elle. Peu de gens auraient eu ce courage."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ça. Elle sait que mon silence signifie un énième merci. Mes yeux regarde Angie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je veux une famille, c'est vrai. Je veux un enfant à choyer, à aimer de tout mon coeur, et aujourd'hui, je sais que ça peut arriver, parce que je sais que j'en suis capable.

Apparemment, mes amis se relaient pour me rendre visite, après Peyton, c'est au tour de Nathan de venir frapper à la porte. Dès que je le vois, mon visage s'illumine.

" Nathan!" Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras.  
" Je suis tellement soulagé pour elle " dit-il dans mon oreille, avant de se détacher de moi. Je lui souris "Moi aussi. On s'est tous attaché au ptit bout de chou j'imagine..."  
Il acquiesce avant d'aller prendre la main de la petite et de la regarder avec amour. Je me mets derrière lui et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, posant ma tête sur son dos. Il pose sa main libre sur les miennes et je souris. On reste comme ça, et je me sens bien. Je me suis toujours senti en sécurité près de lui, et j'avais besoin de sentir son contact, de sentir son odeur. Je me sens en sureté, comme si le monde ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.  
" Ca va être dur, de la laisser repartir, hein ?  
- Oui...  
- Je t'admire tu sais..."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses yeux, je sais ce qu'il veut dire. A demi mots, ou même sans aucune parole, je suis capable de dire ce qu'il pense ou ressent.

" Nathan, promets moi."  
Il caresse mon bras "Tout ira bien Brookie, je te le promets."  
Je souris et le serre encore un peu plus fort, si cela est possisble. Le temps est arrêté, je repense à quelques moments ou j'ai ressentie la meme chose...

Flashbacks

i "Brooke, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?" Je reniffle en essayant de sourire à Deb. Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse les cheveux. "Tu es venue à pied depuis chez toi ?"  
J'acquiesce. Elle me sourit tristement. "Nathan est dans sa chambre... Tiens, des cookies." J'accepte le plat et prends Deb dans mes petits bras. Déjà 8 ans que je suis sur cette Terre et mes parents m'oublient déjà. Au moins, Deb elle est là pour moi.  
J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Nate et je le vois assis sur son lit, un ballon de basket à ses pieds. Il lève la tête vers moi, et il comprend de suite. Il ouvre ses bras et je me jette dedans, m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

" Brooke, Broooooke ! Arrête !"  
Je continue de lui arroser le visage. 13 ans, l'été, et nos parents nous oublient déjà. A part Deb, bien sûr. Mais elle est en voyage d'affaires.. La vie craint.  
Il arrive à me reprendre le tuyau d'arrosage et me poursuit dans le jardin, je suis trempée, mais je rigole. Je monte sur son dos pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle mais on se casse la gueule. On rigole comme des fous, puis je plonge mon regard chocolat dans ses yeux émeraude et on s'arrête instantanément de rire. On a entendu une porte claquée.  
" Nathan ?"  
Dan arrive et nous regarde. "Nathan, je croyais que tu devais t'entrainer. Quand cesseras-tu tes gamineries?" Il nous jette un regard hautain et repart. Je souris tristement à Nate. On est toujours par terre dans le jardin, plein de boue, et soudain je le vois trembler malgré la chaleur de l'été. Je lit la déception de son regard. Il est assit et laisse tomber le reste de son corps sur la pelouse. Je marche à quatre patte jusqu'à lui, m'installe sur lui, la tete sur son torse. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre très fort. Tellement que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais arrêter de respirer, mais je ne dis rien. Il a besoin de moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. On peut rester des heures comme ça, parce que le monde autour de nous disparait dans ces moments là... /i

/ Fin FB /

"Aheum, je ne vous interromps pas j'espère ?"  
Je tourne la tête en reconnaissant la voix d'Haley. Nathan fait de même, mon on ne bouge pas de notre position. Je souris à mon amie, Nathan lâche mon bras et je me décolle de lui pour aller serrer sa femme dans mes bras.  
" Je suis contente que tu sois venue aussi Hales.  
- Et moi je suis heureuse pour la petite Angie. Nathan m'a dit que l'opération s'est bien passée..."  
J'acquiesce en souriant. Nathan dépose un baiser sur mon front, un sur les lèvres de sa femme et quitte la chambre.  
Haley va vers la petite et sourit en la regardant dormir. "Elle semble si fragile..." Elle lève les yeux vers moi "Et toi si fatiguée! Brooke, depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?"  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire "Haley, tu seras toujours une maman dans l'âme, n'est ce pas ?"  
Elle hausse les épaules "J'imagine, je suis tutor mom, n'est ce pas ?

- Que d'évolution depuis le lycée !" Fis-je en me moquant de moi-meme et des surnoms que je donne. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, elle le brise en s'éloignant de la petite "Lucas a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, ces derniers jours...  
- Tu connais son complexe du sauveur...

- Je crois que c'est plus que ça..."  
Je souris "Il oublie un peu sa paine lorsqu'il voit la petite.  
- Et puis tu restes sa Cheery, la fille, pardon, la femme, qui lui fait oublier ses peurs et sa douleur en le faisant rire quand ça lui semble impossible. Tu sais, j'étais jalouse de ça, au début. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaitre, et j'ai compris ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
- Wouw, c'est ma journée, tout le monde est gentil avec moi et me fait de belles déclarations aujourd'hui !  
- Hum... je devrais m'inquiéter à propos de mon mari ?"  
Je me marre "Ton mari est tellement fou amoureux de toi qu'il n'arrive même pas à regarder une autre femme comme une... eh bien, une femme! Il t'aime tellement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que vous vous êtes expliqué."  
Elle sourit "Il est heureux que tu sois de retour aussi.  
- Bah j'espère bien qu'il est content que je sois là !" fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle redevient sérieuse. " Brooke, Dan est sorti de prison."  
Cette phrse m'a prise par surprise. Mon sourire se fâne et je me prends cette information en plein dans la tronche.

" Dan est quoi ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendu.  
- Mais... ca fait quoi? 4 ans?  
- C'est ça...

- Pour un fraticide ? De sang froid ?  
- Je sais..."  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je reste là, choquée. " Mais ... Pourquoi les garçons ne m'ont rien dit? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit, Hales ?  
- On ne voulait pas te rajouter ça...  
- Mais bon sang, Hales, je ne veux pas ne pas savoir ce genre de chose ! "  
Elle baisse les yeux.  
" Merde. Nathan, Lucas, comment ils prennent ça ? Rahhh quelle question idiote, mal, bien sûr ! C'était ça l'air bizarre de Nate toute à l'heure. Mon dieu... je... ."  
Elle lève le regard plein de larmes vers moi.

" Brooke, je ne sais pas comment protéger ma famille...

- Ohhh tutor mom..." Je la prends dans mes bras et elle pleure, se laissant aller.  
Après quelques minutes, elle reniffle et je lui tend un mouchoir. Elle me sourit tristement "Je suis désolée, c'est pas le moment de te faire subir ça mais...

- Haley, écoute-moi bien. Je suis sérieuse là. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois: n'hésite pas à venir me voir quand ça va pas, d'accord?"  
Elle acquiesce. Je regarde Angie "Hales, tu peux me rendre un service, s'il te plait ?"  
Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. "Vas-y, je resterai avec elle le temps que tu reviennes. Profites en pour prendre une douche et te changer, d'accord?"  
Je lui souris et le serre quelques secondes dans mes bras, avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir de la chambre, non sans aller déposer un bisou sur le front de la petite.

Je décide de faire un stop chez moi. Je me douche et m'habille avec un jean et un débardeur tout simple, histoire d'être à l'aise. Je passe devant la cuisine et réalise que je ne me souviens même pas à quand remonte mon dernier repas. J'ouvre le frigo et réalise que je ne pourrais rien avaler de toutes façons. Je le referme, prends mes clés et sors de chez moi. Waouw, 10 minutes dans ma maison, un reccord de vitesse !

Je ne frappe pas à la porte et rentre directement. Il est sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Je referme la porte lentement.  
" Tu ne te demandes même pas qui est là ?  
- Il n'y a que toi qui ne frappe pas."  
Je baisse les yeux et me tords les mains. Ca va être plus difficile que prévu. Par quoi commencer, bordel ?  
" Je suppose que quelqu'un t'a dit pour Dan ?..."  
Je relève mon regard vers lui et il a tourné la tête vers moi. J'acquiesce.  
" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Luke ?  
- Peut-être que si je ne le dis pas, alors ce ne sera pas vrai..."  
Je m'aprpoche d'un pas. "Lucas, ne t'inflige pas ça ...  
- Il a tué mon père !

- Il est ton père, Luke..."  
Il est en colère, ça se ressent. "Ne dis jamais ça Brooke, jamais !!

- C'est la vérité, et je suis désolée que ce soit le cas. Il a fait des choses horribles, et dieu sait que j'ai pu le haïr depuis toute petite, mais...

- Brooke, ne finis pas cette phrase."  
Il soupire et son tout s'adoucit "Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... je ne peux pas en parler. S'il te plait ?..."  
Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de le fixer du regard. Il finit par détourner le regard. "Tu es déçue, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je fais les quelques pas qui me restaient pour arriver jusqu'au lit et m'assois à côté de lui. "Bien sûr que non.

- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je sais pas, c'est une question, c'est tout...  
- Pourquoi je devrais être déçue ?  
- Parce que... Parce que j'arrive pas à laisser le passé de côté. Parce que je suis un putain d'égoiste. Parce que je...

- Lucas, stop ! Arrête ça. Tu n'es rien de tout ça, okay. Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile, mais regarde tous ces gens qui sont là pour toi. Tous ces gens qui t'aiment.  
- Tu veux bien m'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve ?  
- A ton avis, je suis là pour arroser les plantes?"  
Il sourit.  
" Bah voilà, mission réussit !" fis-je, en souriant moi aussi. Il essaie de reprendre son sérieux mais il explose de rire. Il mets ses deux mains sur mes hanches "Oh non, ne t'aventures même pas sur ce terrain là Lucas!" Il me fait un sourire carnassier avant de me chatouiller. Je gigote dans tous les sens pous sortir de ses griffes mais que voulez vous? Je ne suis qu'une faible femme qui fait une tete et demie de moins que lui !

Je finis par réussir à lui choper les deux mains et je les ai plaqué de chaque côté de lui. Je lui tire la langue "Je serai toujours la plus forte ! Les femmes sont perverses, qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ?" Je suis fière de moi quand il regarde notre position et qu'il rétorque "Effectivement, tu es perverse" avec un grand sourire. Je baisse le regard et je vois que suis assise à califourchon sur son entrejambe, penchée sur lui, qui a une vue parfaite sur mon décolleté. Je rougis mais je décide de ne pas le montrer.  
" Hey !! Interdiction de mater, c'est toi le pervers !

- Tu sais Brooke, je t'ai déjà vu nue..."  
Je sens mes joues chauffer. Brooke Davis, prude? Nan, impossible. Qui est-il pour me faire ressentir ça ?  
Heuuuu... Giffle mentale. Lucas Scott, le seul et unqiue garçon que j'ai aimé. Forcément...  
"Tu me relâcheras un jour, dis ?"  
Je secoue la tête, rigole et lui lâche les mains. Sans que je puisse rien faire, il me prend par la taille et me porte jusque sur l'autre côté du lit et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il est au-dessus de moi.  
" Alors, Davis. Qui est le sexe faible maintenant ?  
- Toi.  
- Dis ça encore ?  
- Gnagnagna !

- Tu te rends compte qu'on a actuellement l'âge mental d'un gamin de 5 ans ?!

- Oui." fis-jen en lui tirant la langue. Il lève les yeux au ciel et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. "Qui que vous soyez, si vous venez délivrer Brooke, c'est raté !"  
La porte s'ouvre et je vois Peyton se stopper en nous voyant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.  
On voit ça seulement à Tree hill, un aussi mauvais timing à chaque fois !

" Lucas, tu devrais peut-être laisser Brooke bouger à nouveau, tu crois pas ?" finit-elle par dire.  
Il retourne son regard vers moi et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Il se lève du lit et me tend la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Une fois debout, je réajuste mes vêtements et lance à Peyton "Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans l'humble demeure des Scott ?  
- Je voulais savoir si Lucas voulait chercher un cadeau pour Jamie avec moi ?"  
Lucas la regarde quelques instants avant de dire "Oui, pourquoi pas? Ca me changera les idées." Il prend ses clés mais je suis déjà dehors avec Peyton. J'ouvre la bouche mais Pey me coupe "Je sais que c'était innocent. Et quoiqu'il arrive, je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Je la regarde et souris "P. Sawyer, tu me surprendras toujours !"

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et enroule son bras autour de mon épaule. "Toi aussi B. Davis. Tu viens avec nous?  
- Non, Haley garde Angie quelques heures mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de retourner à l'hopital.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec nous? " lance Lucas en fermant la porte de sa chambre.  
" Je ne peux pas. Mais amusez vous bien !" fis-je en m'éloignant déjà. " Et profitez- en pour parler de vous savez-quoi !!"  
Je n'ai pas le temps de les entendre maugreer quelque chose que je suis déjà dans ma voiture.

On croit toujours qu'on a traversé le pire, et puis... et puis nos parents reviennent dans l'équation, et notre vie est de nouveau chamboulée. Qui a dit que les parents sont les adultes ? Direction: Scott. Lequel? That is the question. Y a trop de Scott dans cette ville ou c'est moi qui hallucine ?

A suivre...


	8. Halo

color#cc3399size32b

Chapitre 8: Halo/b/size/color

( Bethany Joy Lenz )

Je me garde devant chez Nathan et je m'arrête en sortant de la voiture. Je regarde l'homme assis sur les marches. Il semble sentir que quelqu'un l'observe parce qu'il lève ses yeux vers moi et esquive un sourire. Je secoue la tête et m'approche. Il se met debout et je suis face à lui, enfin, je fais deux têtes de moins mais j'essaie quoi.

« Brooke. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te voir ici ?

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de vous voir ici ? »

Il rigole.

« Non sérieusement, Monsieur Scott, que faites vous ici ?

- C'est marrant comme tu n'as jamais voulu m'appeler Dan, alors que tu vivais pratiquement chez nous.

- Je me refuse à toute familiarité avec vous.

- Je comprends. »

HEIN ?

« Tu as vu comment j'ai élevé le fils que j'ai choisis, je suppose que ça ne donne pas confiance en un homme.

- J'étais là le jour de l'enterrement de Keith. J'étais là le jour où on a appris sa mort. Je vous ai vu presque flancher ce jour là, et j'ai éprouvé de la sympathie pour vous ! Quelle idiote !

- Sa mort m'a vraiment affectée.

- Vous espérez que je vous crois ?

- Non. Enfin si, j'espérerais.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour mes deux fils. Tu as été la meilleure amie de Nathan pendant tellement d'années, tu étais chez nous constamment, et tu as été le premier amour de Lucas. Et je pense bien que tu n'es pas seulement dans leur passé, je me trompe ? »

Je me contente de le fixer.

« Je vais conclure de ce silence que j'ai raison.

- Monsieur Scott, je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette discussion.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es une fille intelligente Brooke. Je t'ai vu grandir et évoluer, ne l'oubli pas.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier le meurtrier de Keith ? Votre propre frère ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous avez toujours été tellement dur avec Nathan, mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit pour son bien, pour qu'il réalise ses rêves. Mais tirer sur son propre frère, la figure paternelle du fils que vous avez abandonné, le futur mari de la femme que vous avez planté avec un enfant dans le ventre…

- Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je me demande si vous avez une conscience. Vous êtes le géniteur de deux personnes avec un cœur énorme, et pourtant, vous semblez avoir échappé à toute notion d'humanité. »

Il me regarde et je le sens ciller. J'aurais atteint un point sensible ?

« J'imagine donc que tu ne parleras pas aux garçons pour moi ?

- Pour leur dire quoi ?

- De me pardonner.

- Ils pardonneront sûrement un jour Monsieur Scott, parce que ce sont les meilleures personnes que je connaisse, mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que vous ne les méritez pas. Vous devriez vous en allez le plus loin de Tree Hill parce que vous n'allez que raviver des douleurs fraîchement guéries. Fondez vous dans la masse, si c'est même possible !

- Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps…

- Vous venez de passer 4 années en prison ! »

Il se tourne vers la maison et puis me regarde avant de me contourner pour partir. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entends « Brooke ? »

Je me retourne vers lui.

« Je sais que tu prendras soin de mes deux garçons. Merci. »

C'est bizarre, je décèle de la sincérité dans sa voix et son regard. J'acquiesce avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Nate ? »

Pas de réponse. Je vais directement vers la piscine. Quand il va mal, il aime bien être là. Il est assis au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, le regard dans le vide.

Je relève le bas de mon pantalon et m'assois à côté de lui. Il me prend la main directement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décide enfin à parler .

« Tu es au courant pour Dan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Il soupire. « Tu as vu Luke ?

- Nate, ne t'inquiète pas pour Lucas, il va aller bien, d'accord ? »

J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui. Il décide de faire pareil et je vois qu'il pleure.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'isoler ? »

Je lui souris tristement et souris. Il plonge dans la piscine tout habillé et me tend la main. Je la prends et saute dans l'eau à mon tour. Il me donne un tubas que j'accepte. Je lui saisis la deuxième main et on se regarde dans les yeux en se laissant tomber lentement plus profondément. Une fois complètement immergés, on se fixe toujours.

C'est un rituel qu'on a depuis qu'on est petits. Nos parents s'engueulaient constamment (quand ils étaient là) alors on allait dans la piscine et on se laissait couler jusqu'à ce qu'on ressente cette paix intérieure… Isolés du reste du monde, on n'entend plus que des bruits sourds qui nous paraissent venir d'un autre monde.

On ne se lâche pas du regard. Il est hors de question qu'on brise le lien nous unissant.

Vue de l'extérieure, on a conscience que c'est sûrement un brin flippant, mais ces moments là sont ceux qui nous ont fait tenir jusqu'ici.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse remonter à la surface, toujours accrochée à ses mains, je fais de même. Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à son cou et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour être à sa hauteur (et à l'occasion ne pas couler)

« Il ne te fera pas de mal Nathan. Ni à toi, ni à ta famille, ni à personne. Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, son visage enfoui dans mon cou.

Qui a dit que la vingtaine était une partie plaisir ? Parce que c'est un putain de mensonge qu'on nous raconte. Ce n'est pas plus facile que l'adolescence. On a les mêmes problèmes, sauf qu'on a plus de responsabilités. Où est l'avantage là dedans ?

Après m'être séchée et avoir emprunter des habits à Haley, je retourne dans la cuisine où j'y trouve Nathan en train de faire des pancakes.

« Tu as faim Davis ? »

J'essaie de me souvenir la dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose et j'acquiesce. Il me sourit et me tend une assiette remplie et un bol de chocolat fondu. Miam !

« Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital après. Haley m'attend…

- Elle garde la petite ?

- Oui. Elle a accepté de faire ça pendant que je rendais une petite visite à mes deux ptits hommes préférés !

- Et moiiiiiiii Tante Brooke ? »

Je souris en voyant Jamie arriver avec Skills.

« Et moi alors Davis ? »

Je me marre en aidant le petit à monter sur le siège au comptoir de la cuisine et fait un clin d'œil aux deux garçons « Vous aussi vous êtes mes préférés ! Ne le répétez pas surtout ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, je dois rendre la petite.

Je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Elle a fait fondre mes défenses et je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir. Je la regarde dormir et je sais qu'il faut que je parte à l'aéroport.

Peyton s'approche de moi et me pose une main sur mon épaule. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule… »

Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs que vers Angie. Je repense à tous ces ptits moments passés avec elle…

Flashback.

i « Brooke, de temps en temps j'aimerais bien dormir, tu sais !

- Je sais Sawyer, je suis désolée! »

Le bébé pleure tout ce qu'elle sait. Avec Peyton, on essaie de la calmer en agitant des objets devant elle mais rien ne fonctionne. Sans faire exprès, je lance une peluche sur la tête de ma meilleure amie et la petite arrête de crier. Je recommence plusieurs fois « Tu trouvais ça drôle, allez, mon bébé, tu trouvais ça drôle ! »

Peyton se reçoit un autre objet dans la tronche « Brooke, sérieusement ?! »

Je lui lance un regard désolé. « Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

- Bien sur que si elle t'aime ! »

J'essaie désespérément de mettre le siège auto mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et me retourne pour voir Luke qui me sourit. Je le laisse faire et en deux secondes il a réussit.

« Est-ce que tout le monde s'y connaît mieux en bébé que moi ?

- Essaie d'avoir une petite sœur à 18 ans… »

« Est-ce que ça se passe bien ?

- Quand elle n'est pas fatiguée, ou affamé, oui. Mais elle est tout le temps fatiguée ou affamée donc…

- Tu sais, quand Lilly est née, elle avait ce truc qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans qu'on la prenne dans ses bras…

- Ca ressemble à beaucoup de filles que je connais. »

Je jette un regard vers mon bébé, et puis on parle vite fait de Lindsey et on plaisante quelques minutes avant que la petite se remette à pleurer. « Ah, je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu t'en sors très bien Brooke, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je souris. « Merci, Luke. » Je vais dire au revoir à la petite famille Scott mais avant, je me retourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras « Tu t'en sors très bien aussi, Lucas Scott » On échange un regard avant de se séparer.

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Lucas, Angie dans les bras.

« Redis moi à quel point je m'en sors bien ? J'ai des dessins à faire pour Macys et elle ne veut pas arrêter un instant… » A ce stade, je suis désespérée.

Il se décale de l'entrée « Rentre. »

Je dessine dans le salon pendant qu'il s'occupe de la petite.

Je baille, je suis tellement exténuée, c'est hallucinant !

« Tu as déjà envie de retourner en arrière ? »

Lucas tourne le regard vers moi, m'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Je me souviens avoir eu 16 ans, et tout semblait tellement plus simple… Est-ce que tu changerais quelque chose ?

- Je crois que j'essaierai de profiter un maximum de ce que je prenais pour acquis. Mais je crois qu'on devait traverser tout ça… pour arriver là où nous voulions nous trouver. »

J'acquiesce.

« Je devrais y aller, qu'au moins un de vous deux puisse dormir.

- Comment avancent les dessins ?

- Bien. Il m'en reste quelques uns à faire et puis ce sera bon. » Je commence à ranger.

« Reste.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, en fait c'est plutôt sympa… »

Je le regarde et dit d'accord. Je reprends ma planche et mon stylo et fais un petit signe de main à ma puce pendant que Lucas joue avec elle. Ils sont adorables…

Je sens une couverture se poser sur moi, et ça me réveille. Encore à moitié endormie, je sais pourtant où je me trouve : chez Lucas, dans son salon, sur son canapé. Je relève la tête et le voit assis à côté de moi. Je me tourne et couvre nos deux corps de la couverture alors qu'il lève son bras pour m'accueillir contre lui, au creux de son cou, sur son torse, Angie couchée sur lui également.

Je suis à moitié comateuse tellement je suis fatiguée mais ce que je ressens, ça n'a pas de prix. Je veux avoir une famille, et chaque jour je le ressens un peu plus. Dans ce genre de moment parfait, je sais ce que je veux et que ce n'est pas une erreur de le vouloir./i

/ Fin Flashbacks /

Je suis arrivée à l'aéroport et je vois la personne qui m'a donné le bébé. Je sers Angie contre moi. Je ne veux pas. J'essaie de chasser les larmes de mes yeux et sourit à la personne en face de moi. Je sens la petite bouger contre moi et je la mets face à moi

« Petite Angie, tu es un bébé formidable, et je suis fière d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. » Je dépose un bisou sur son front, ravale mes larmes et la mets dans les bras d'une personne qui n'est pas MOI. J'essaie d'être courageuse et tente un sourire en la voyant s'éloigner.

Je me retourne, essayant de garder la tête haute parce qu'il est hors de question que je craque en public. Je fais quelques pas et je vois Lucas plus loin qui m'observe, un regard compatissant. Je marche vers lui et le prends dans mes bras « Salut toi »

Je m'écarte et le regarde, essayant de ne pas flancher. Il penche sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux scannent les miens. Je sens mon corps commencer à trembler et il me prend contre lui. Je sens que mon corps me lâche, que mon esprit refuse de lutter plus longtemps, et je commence à pleurer silencieusement. Je revois la petite s'éloigner de moi et je fonds en sanglot. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je me sens tomber au sol. Lucas me rattrape et me laisse pleurer encore contre lui tout en me soulevant. Il me porte et je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Brooke, ça va aller… »

D'habitude, tout ce qu'il dit, je le gobe sans ciller, mais là… Je peux pas.

J'ai envie de lui crier que ça n'ira pas bien, que ma petite fille est partie, et mon cœur arraché, mais impossible de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je sais que tu penses que rien ne peut aller bien en ce moment. Mais ça passera. Parce que ce que tu as fait pour cette petite fille, c'est magnifique. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as changé le monde pour cette petite fille, est-ce que tu en as conscience ? »

Je lève mon regard vers lui, il me sourit tristement et m'essuie le visage avec la manche de son t-shirt. « Ramène moi à la maison, s'il te plait… »

J'ai réussi à prononcer cette phrase mais tellement doucement que je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Il me sourit « D'accord. Tu peux marcher ou je continue de te porter comme une petite princesse ? »

Il a réussi à me faire sourire le ptit con. « Je crois que je peux marcher. » Il acquiesce et me dépose lentement au sol. Il m'enveloppe de son bras en me serrant fort contre lui, sa main sur mon épaule, et j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille. On marche jusqu'à sa voiture comme ça et il m'ouvre la portière. Quel gentleman ! Il doit sûrement savoir que je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Il roule jusque chez lui et me laisse entrer dans sa chambre.

« Je peux me reposer un peu s'il te plait ?

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, Brooke. »

Je m'assois sur le lit, puis m'allonge et je regarde le plafond. Les larmes me remontent aux yeux lorsque je sens Lucas s'allonger à côté de moi et m'entraîner vers lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et agrippe son t-shirt d'une main.

Je me réveille je ne sais combien de temps après. J'ai du m'endormir d'épuisement. Lucas n'est plus là. J'entends des bruits de pas et referme les yeux.

« Brooke ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Brooke, je sais que tu ne dors pas… » dit-il doucement.

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève légèrement alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi et me tend un verre d'eau. Je le bois et il le reprend pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

« Ca va mieux ? »

J'acquiesce. Il sourit. « J'ai eu peur, tu sais. »

Je l'interroge du regard. « De te voir comme ça… Ca m'a brisé le cœur. »

Silence. Que répondre à ça ?

« Brooke, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Luke, sans toi, je serais en train de déprimer seule dans ma grande maison vide.

- Peyton serait là.

- Non, elle est en studio avec Haley aujourd'hui.

- Mais elle n'y resterait pas éternellement.

- C'est vrai. Mais, c'est toi qui était là … »

Il utilise encore ce regard attendrissant.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais tout ce que tu désirais ? Et que tu m'as dit de te redemander plus tard ?

- Oui…

- Je te le demande…

- Non. Non, je n'ai pas tout ce que je désire. Est-ce que c'est aussi égoïste que ça sonne ? Parce que j'ai mon entreprise qui marche étonnamment bien, et je suis là à me plaindre…Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Tu sais, se lever le matin avec autre chose dans la tête que des chiffres ou des dessins, mais avec une présence à mes côtés. Quelqu'un à aimer et avec qui partager ma réussite. Je voudrais quelqu'un qui se moque d'où on se trouve, ou de ce qu'on fasse, parce qu'on serait deux et que ça serait ça l'important. Je voudrais un être qui vienne de ma chair et de mon sang. Je voudrais une famille Luke. Celle que je n'ai jamais eue et dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je sais que rien n'est jamais parfait, mais je m'en moque, parce que je l'aimerais tellement fort, cette famille, qu'on pourra survivre à tout…

- Brooke, tu auras tout ça…

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Je veux dire… Il est évident qu'il est impossible de m'aimer !

- Brooke, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je dis la vérité. Je rencontre ces types formidables, et pourtant, ils ne restent jamais… »

Oh non, voilà que j'ai encore les joues humides. Je suis une usine à larmes ou quoi ?

« Moi, je suis là. »

Silence. Il a le don de me faire perdre mes mots ce con !

« Lucas, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que …

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que tu ne peux plus me faire de beaux discours comme ça. Je dois trouver le mec fait pour moi, et t'as pas le droit de me rappeler que je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu l'étais.

- Peut-être que je le suis.

- Lucas…

- Non, mais je suis sérieux. Peut-être que…

- Avec des peut-être, on pourrait refaire le monde.

- Ou juste notre relation. Des fois, je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là. Tout semblait si simple quand on était tous les deux…

- On avait 16, 17 ans, c'est normal.

- Tu crois ? »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. « J'en suis sûre. »

Il sourit « C'est quand même la meilleure période de ma vie. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui…

- Tu en serais au même point, une fille en pleurs en moins. »

Silence. Encore.

« La vérité c'est que sans toi, je serais sûrement mort. Après le HCM, Keith, Peyton, Lindsey… La seule qui sait me remettre sur le droit chemin, la seule qui puisse me faire aller mieux, c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre Brooke. Et je m'en veux pour ça, parce que tu m'as sauvé, comme tu l'avais promis… Et moi je ne te sauve jamais. »

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Il a vraiment un don avec les mots…

« Ne dis pas ça, tu m'as sauvé. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas me sauver de mes envies de famille. A moins que tu connaisses le mec parfait, dans ce cas là je suis preneuse ! »

Je lui donne un coup de coude en rigolant mais il ne réagit pas. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et se penche sur moi. OH OH. Brooke recule. Cerveau, écoute moi, recule !

Il pose son index sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête. « Je te veux te sauver de tout, comme je te l'ai promis »

Je sens mon cœur fondre alors que ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

Mon cerveau part aux Bermudes alors que ses lèvres explorent les miennes. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et continue de m'embrasser. Je ne peux plus rien faire à part lui répondre. Ses lèvres ont le même goût qu'il y a quatre ans, et me procurent le même effet. Peut-être même plus.

Je récupère enfin mes facultés motrices. Je place une main sur ses cheveux et le rapproche un peu plus de moi. Je veux combler le vide, et à ce moment là, plus rien ne compte que lui et moi, dans cette chambre qui a été ma maison et qui sera toujours cela pour moi. L'homme qui m'a faite tombée amoureuse et qui m'a brisé le cœur. Et chaque seconde de se baiser ravive mes souvenirs, réanime mon cœur et foudroie toute pensée négative. Je me sens bien. C'est comme si je planais. C'est ça, Lucas Scott est une putain de drogue pour moi. Je suis une droguée. Et j'en veux plus. Tellement plus.

Il s'écarte de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je sais ce qu'il attend mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le lui donner.

« Lucas… Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu le peux. Tu ne veux pas, c'est différent.

- C'est faux ! J'ai envie de toi. »

Il sourit et s'apprête à me ré embrasser mais je pose une main sur son torse, le repoussant légèrement. « Mais ce ne serait pas bien… »

Il est déçu, et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Oh non, ne pleure pas, Luke je…

- Sauve-moi, Brooke. Je t'en supplie, sauve-moi. » Sa voix est si faible, si éreintée, si adorable, si triste…

« Luke, je ne vais pas te sauver comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble pour que ta peine disparaisse… »

Il relève son regard vers moi « Alors tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ? J'aspire aux mêmes choses que toi Brooke. Et je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour. Et un jour, un enfant en résultera, et on créera ce bout de paradis comme on le désire tous les deux. Deux garçons et une fille… La maison sur l'océan… Tous les deux au coin du feu. C'est ça que je veux. Je n'en ai jamais été plus sûr qu'aujourd'hui. Tu m'as dit que mes mots n'étaient plus assez importants, laisse-moi te le montrer. Laisse-moi nous sauver… »

Comment est-ce qu'une personne normalement constituée pourrait briser le cœur de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé et qui lui fait une telle déclaration ? Comment même pourrait-elle y résister plus longtemps ?

Je souris et essuie ses larmes avec mon index.

Mon regard chocolaté pénètre ses yeux bleus azurs, et moi aussi j'ai mes certitudes.

« Montre-moi. »

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Doucement, lentement, et je succombe. Tout doute s'évaporant à cet instant précis.

Il m'allonge doucement sur son lit et parcourt mon corps de baisers chauds. Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à tout l'amour qu'il peut y mettre. Lorsqu'il revient à mes lèvres, je le regarde et j'ai envie de crier au monde entier qu'il est l'homme fait pour moi.

« Lucas ?

- Oui Pretty girl ? »

Je souris.

« Dis-le. »

Il me soulève et me fais asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Moi, Lucas Eugene Scott, est définitivement l'homme fait pour toi, Brooke Penelope Davis. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse fougueusement, nous faisant tomber en arrière sur le lit. « Redis le ! » Il se marre mais le redit encore, et encore, sans se lasser. Parce que j'ai envie de l'entendre et qu'il ferait tout pour me faire plaisir.

Je me couche sur son torse.

« Luke ?

- Oui ? » fait-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« J'ai peur. »

Il remet une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je soupire, triturant un bouton de sa chemise. « Peyton. »

En un mot, j'ai exprimé tout ce pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain là avec Lucas.

« Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

- Oui.

- Elle a compris que je n'éprouve plus rien que de l'amitié pour elle.

- Je sais, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, Luke. Vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour elle à nouveau.

- A nouveau ? »

Oups.

Il se redresse.

« Brooke… « à nouveau » ?? »

Merde, merde, merde.

Qui a dit que finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre ?

« Brooke, je ne suis pas fâché. Dis-moi.

- Tu te rappelles la soirée avant le re-mariage de Nate & Hales ?

- Oui ? C'est le soir où je suis rentré du voyage avec ma mère.

- C'est ça… Ce soir là, Peyton est venue me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de toi. C'est pour ça que je lui en voulais et que je ne voulais plus que tu lui parles. »

Il me regarde et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressent.

« Mais je t'assure, que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai rompu ! »

Il s'écarte de moi et j'ai envie de pleurer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Il me tourne le dos et je le vois passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Brooke, tu as dit que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle ! Tu l'as dit, mais… c'était quoi ? 2 jours après qu'elle t'ait dit ça ? Brooke… »

Il me fait de nouveau face.

« Tu m'as menti. »

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'une bombe qu'on m'aurait lancé en pleine face.

« Non, TOI tu m'as menti ! Par omission, mais ça reste un mensonge ! »

Je secoue la tête « Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Lucas. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'oblige à le regarder « On ne revivra pas ça. Je comprends juste certaines choses…

- Luke, je ne veux pas que tu blâmes Pey pour ce qui est arrivé au lycée.

- Je ne blâme personne, Brooke. On est tous responsables de nos erreurs. On a appris grâce à elles, et on ne les recommencera pas.

- Tu as beau dire ça, il va falloir le dire à Peyton…

- Ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse pour sa meilleure amie ? »

Je ne réponds pas, mais il insiste du regard. Je concède enfin un « Si » pas très convaincu.

« Allez, viens là » fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est comme ça que ça aurait pu... que ça aurait DU se passer. Mais à la place...

« Je veux te sauver de tout, comme je te l'ai promis »

Je le regarde et souris. Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Merci, Lucas Scott. » Je laisse mes yeux dans les siens quelques instants avant de me lever « Bonne nuit Luke. Tu es un bon ami. » Et avec ça, je tourne les talons, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais craquer et je ne veux pas le faire devant lui. Il en est hors de question.

Tout ça aurait pu arriver, tout ça aurrait pu se passer. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espère. Mais nos rêves et nos espoirs les plus fonds ne restent bien souvent que des désirs inassouvis. Vis avec ça, et passe au dessus, sans jamais te retourner. Sinon, tu te perdras à jamais dans les regrets et les remords.

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fois encore, je l'ai planté là sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Une fois de plus je lui donne les réponses. Une fois de plus je n'arriverais pas à oublier. A l'oublier, lui. Une fois de plus je vais crever de chagrin sur un amour impossible. Une fois de plus j'essaie de cloturer ce chapitre de ma vie... En vain.

biA suivre…./i/b


	9. Cry Me A River

Chapitre 9: Cry me a River  
( Justin Timberlake )

"Brooke ?"  
Je relève la tête et voit Peyton qui s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé.  
"Ca va ?"  
Je fais non de la tête.  
Elle m'entraîne vers elle et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.  
"Forcément, ma question était stupide. Tu regardes encore un de ces soap italiens...  
- A force, je comprends un peu."  
Elle me taponne amicalement l'épaule, de l'air de dire "mais oui bien sûr". Je reniffle.  
"Normalement, tu regardes ça quand tu as une peine de coeur..."  
Oh oh.  
Je préfère ne pas répondre.  
" C'est Owen ?  
- Humph...  
- C'est pas Owen ?  
- Humph...  
- Brooke, c'est Lucas ?"  
Oups.  
Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi.  
" C'est Lucas ??"  
Heuuuu...  
" Brooke, parle-moi...  
- C'est rien.  
- S'il s'agit de Lucas et toi, c'est pas rien. Raconte-moi..."  
Pfffff  
" Y a rien à raconter.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Rien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Rien.  
- Brooke..."  
Elle soupire alors que je détourne mon regard du sien.  
"Bien, puisque c'est ça je vais l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il t'a fait."  
Je n'en crois pas un mot lorsque je la vois le portable collé à l'oreille.  
"Peyton, qu'est ce que tu fous?"  
Elle me sourit diaboliquement alors qu'elle fait "Lucas ? Oui, je suis avec Brooke et elle est bizarre. Elle est en mode soap italiens sans sous titres et je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose à voir avec..."  
Bam! Je suis sur son dos en train de vouloir lui piquer le téléphone "Lâche ça Peyt c'est pas drôle."  
Elle se débat et on finit par se casser la gueule. Je lui arrache le portable des mains et cette traitresse était bien en communication avec Lucas ! J'entends "Allô? Peyton, ça va ?  
- Luuuuuke, aide moi !"  
J'essaie de l'empêcher de parler mais c'est trop tard, j'arrive à foutre le téléphone à l'endroit près de mon oreille juste à temps pour entendre "J'arrive! Bip bip bip..."  
Je lance un regard de flammes à Peyton alors qu'on est toujours par terre. Elle sourit fièrement alors que je tente de me relever. Elle me chope les pieds et je retombe au sol. "Tu ne t'échapperas pas avant qu'il soit là ma chère !" fait-elle en s'asseyant sur moi. Je me débats de toute mes forces pendant plusieurs minutes. "Peyt, lâche moi ou je vais te tirer les cheveux !"  
" Hannnnnn t'oserais pas Brookie Cookie !  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, y a que Natie qui a droit !  
- Parce que Natie Cookie !" dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire. Je lève les yeux a ciel avant d'essayer de retourner la situation en ma faveur. Quand on sait qu'elle fait une tête de plus que moi, et qu'elle est à califourchon sur moi, on comprend le problème que cela comporte.  
Elle me tient les poignets et a réussit à poser ses pieds sur mes jambes pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.  
" Peyt, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ton décolleté!  
- Comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil! de toutes façons, t'aime trop les hommes mouhahhahaha !  
- Peyt, ne me tente pas !  
- B. Davis t'es pas plausible !"  
Je zieute son décolleté avec insistance mais en relevant les yeux je m'aperçois qu'elle est encore plus morte de rire. Plan B totalement foiré.  
" Aheum... Finalement vous êtes peut-être prête pour un plan à trois."  
On tourne toutes les deux la tête vers la porte ou on voit Lucas qui nous mate en arquant un sourcil, un tit sourire sur les lèvres.  
"Lucas, vient me remplacer, c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite !" fait Peyton. J'ai envie de leur arracher les lèvres qui font ce petit sourire contents d'eux-mêmes. Quoique ce serait dommage d'arracher les lèvres de Luke elles sont si... Tais toi cerveau, tais toi !!  
Peyton se lève enfin, et je peux rebouger mes membres. Trop sympa la copine. Elle s'esquive en lançant un regard qui se veut méchant à Luke. Il s'approche de moi et me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte et il me tire vers le haut. Une fois debout, je le tue du regard et vais de nouveau sur le canapé mater cette série que je ne capte pas. C'est peut-être un téléfilm d'ailleurs, qui sait ? Il s'assoit à côté. Trop près.  
" Brooke ?  
- Je regarde.  
- Tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent, donc je peux quand même parler, non?"  
Merde, il marque un point. Pourquoi Karen l'a livré avec un cerveau a la naissance, hein? Pourquoi ?  
" Bon okay, de quoi tu veux parler? " je finis par concéder, éteignant la télé et me tournant vers lui.  
" Hum, si on commençait par le pourquoi du comment de l'appel de Peyton?  
- La demoiselle a pété un plomb parce que je regardais la télé, et un même programme que de ceux du genre que j'avais l'habitude de mater religieusement lors d'une peine de coeur.  
- Et donc elle m'a appelé ?  
- Va savoir ce qu'elle a dans son cerveau? Elle est blonde !  
- Merci.  
- T'es blond, c'est pas... Qu'est-ce que je dis? C'est exactement pareil. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.  
- Non.  
- Mais si.  
- Mais non.  
- Mais si !  
- Brooke, sérieusement ?!  
- Sérieusement? Oui.  
- Tu t'accroches à cette idée pour te cacher derrière.  
- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me cacher ?  
- Parce que si c'est vrai, alors toi et moi c'est impossible.  
- Ahhhh" je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière sur le canapé "Il remet ça ! Toi et moi on n'est RIEN Lucas, rien du tout. Y a pas de nous, y en a-t-il jamais eu ?"  
Il ne dit rien donc je me remets correctement et voit qu'il regarde dans le vide, le visage fermé.  
" Luke ? "  
Pas de réponse.  
" Luke ?"  
J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort...

« Luke, je suis désolée, okay ?  
- Non, pas okay. »  
Je lève les yeux au ciel mais il se lève et je cours jusqu'à la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.  
« Pars pas comme ça… »  
Il me lance un regard qui me touche de plein fouet. Dur, triste, plein de regrets et d'amertumes. Est-il aussi déçu par lui-même que par ce que je viens de lui balancer à la figure ?  
« Okay, je ferais ce que tu veux qui puisse me faire pardonner. »  
Il arque un sourcil « Tout ce que je veux ?  
- Oui, enfin… Presque. »  
Il fait semblant de réfléchir mais à son air, je sais qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il veut que je fasse, et il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait… Heu, je me suis un peu égarée là, foutu cerveau ! Tais-toi, mais tais-toi cerveau !

« Je sais ! » fait-il soudain, tout sourire. Je suis prête à rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'il me prend la main et m'entraîne derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans le gymnase du lycée.  
« C'est mignon tout ça, mais si tu veux que je joue au basket avec toi, c'est mort ! J'ai dit PRESQUE tout, Luke. Presque. »  
Il se marre « Non, je n'ai pas envie de te ridiculiser en te forçant à jouer au basket avec moi ! » Je lui tape le bras « Je ne suis pas aussi nulle que ça, mais merci ! »  
« En fait, j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose dans lequel tu excellais… »  
Il se tourne et je remarque l'entrée des pom pom girls sur le terrain. Elles s'arrêtent en me voyant et commencent à chuchoter entre elles. L'une, qui semble être la capitaine, s'avance vers nous « Vous êtes Brooke Davis ? »

Je souris « Oui, c'est bien moi. » Elle se retourne alors vers les autres et hurle « C'est ELLE !! » ce qui provoque dans la troupe des cris hystériques et des petits sautillements bizarres. Je me retourne vers Lucas qui hausse les épaules en souriant. Ils se tournent vers les pom pom girls et lance une phrase qui manque me faire tomber à la renverse : « Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être demander à Brooke de vous aider pour votre chorégraphie pour le championnat, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? » Je commence à faire non de la tête lorsque je vois une vingtaine de pairs d'yeux me regarder avec intensité et espoir. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel « Okay, okay, je veux bien vous aider. Si vous me montriez ce que vous avez prévu qu'on voit quelles améliorations on pourrait faire ? »  
D'autres cris hystériques, petits sautillement dans tous les sens, et autres choses étranges dignes de groupies de 16 ans.

Leur capitaine revient vers moi et me lance « Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Davis. »  
Je me prends dix ans dans la tronche. Lucas se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Je le frappe une fois de plus à l'épaule.  
« Appelle-moi Brooke, d'accord ? Ca vaut pour vous toutes ! »  
Je me tourne et vois les basketteurs entrer sur le terrain. « Allez les filles, mettons nous au travail pendant que ces messieurs transpirent dans leurs maillots ! » Elles acquiescent et se mettent en place alors que Lucas me murmure un merci avant d'aller coaché son équipe.

Après une heure, on fait une pause et je remarque qu'Aubrey, la capitaine, regarde un des joueurs de l'autre côté du gymnase. Je m'approche d'elle et lui tend une des deux bouteilles d'eau que je tiens dans mes mains. Elle la prend et me remercie.  
« Il est mignon. » fis-je en lui souriant.  
Elle acquiesce mais garde un sérieux immense « La beauté extérieure ne fait pas la beauté intérieure » dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner vers les autres « Allez, on se remet au boulot ! »  
Les autres râlent un peu, prétextant qu'on leur avait promis un peu de répit mais elle reste intransigeante. Elle me rappelle à quel point j'avais le don de mettre mon équipe sur les genoux pour qu'elles soient au top et qu'on gagne. Malgré tout, quelque chose dans son sourire me fait dire qu'il y a plus derrière ce joli visage. Quelque chose de plus triste. Elle me rappelle un peu Peyton. Quoique Peyt n'a jamais décidé de sourire si elle n'en était pas d'humeur…

Après les entraînements finis, je retrouve Luke dans son bureau et lui tend un café. Alors qu'il le prend, je vois une photo de son équipe. Je la saisis et lui montre un joueur « Qui est-ce ? »  
Il regarde quelques secondes quelle tête mon doigt indique avant de dire « Nick. Un de mes meilleurs joueurs. Bien qu'en ce moment, il ait la tête ailleurs. Pourquoi ?  
- Je crois qu'Aubrey a un faible pour lui. Sont-ils ensemble ?  
- Aucune idée. »  
J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement « Arrêteeeee !  
- Non, c'est vrai !  
- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Même Whitey était au courant d'avec qui ses joueurs fricottaient !!  
- Tu m'as fait prendre vingt ans en une phrase, merci Brooke !  
- Mais pas de quoi ! » fis-je en sortant de son bureau. J'entends de la musique et je retourne sur mes pas pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Je rentre discrètement dans le gymnase et je vois Aubrey en train de danser sur « Cry me a river ». Pas vraiment une chanson joyeuse de pom pom girl… Intriguée, je l'observe. Elle remet le morceau à zéro et improvise.

i You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no/i

Elle danse vraiment bien !! Je suis étonnée à quel point elle y met tout son coeur. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et sourit à Lucas.  
« Elle semble triste » me fait-il.  
J'acquiesce alors que je continue de l'observer. Elle met tant d'émotions dans ce qu'elle fait que je ne peux pas prononcer un seul mot. Colère, haine, regrets, tristesse, tout ça en même temps, sans rien dire, juste avec son corps.

Soudain, la porte opposée à la nous sommes s'ouvrent sur deux jeunes qui s'arrêtent immédiatement en la voyant. Elle se stoppe à leur vue et les regardent quelques secondes.

i So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no/i

"Nick, Hannah, quelle charmante surprise! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux!"  
Son ton est ironique.  
"Aubrey, ne commence pas…" fait l'autre fille. Ce qui provoque un petit rire de la capitaine.  
« Que je ne commence pas quoi ? A vous détester ? Parce que crois-moi, c'est déjà fait, ça ne commence pas !  
- Aubrey, ne dis pas ça, tu ne le penses pas.  
- Je ne le pense pas ? Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne me connaissez PAS.  
- Bien sûr que si ! »  
Aubrey secoue la tête en rigolant nerveusement « Comment avez-vous les nerfs de dire ce genre de conneries ?  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être blessante ! » lance à nouveau la fille. Le garçon jusqu'ici silencieux les interrompt « Aubrey, je suis désolé… On est désolés…

- Garde tes excuses pathétiques et tardives pour quelqu'un qui t'écoute ! Pour quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu as à dire ou ce que tu ressens. Parce que si on parle de ce que je ressens, non que vous en aillez quelque chose à faire, et bien c'est que vous êtes morts. Tous les deux, vous êtes morts pour moi, alors dégagez d'ici où vous n'avez rien à faire ! Dégagez de ma vue !

i You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him/i

"Aubrey…  
- PARTEZ !

- Non.  
- Dégagez d'ici! Rien que de vous voir me donne envie de vomir. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi, la seule raison pour laquelle je supporte votre présence sur terre, c'est que j'y suis obligée. »  
L'autre fille se met à pleurer « Tu ne le penses pas.  
- Oh que si ! »  
Elle renifle ce qui provoque encore plus la colère d'Aubrey. « Dégage Hannah, parce que tes pleurs j'en ai rien à foutre. Retourne à la maison passer pour la petite fille modèle et fais moi passer pour la méchante fifille qui a fait du mal à la pauvre, pauvre, gentille Hannah.

- Tu vas trop loin !

- JE vais TROP LOIN ? Quand TU le baisais derrière mon dos, quand tu me disais qu'il était fou de moi, quand tu osais me sourire et dire que tu étais heureuse pour moi, c'est MOI qui allais trop loin ? Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est mentir et foutre ma vie en l'air ! Dégage d'ici avant que je devienne violente, parce que vous n'en vallez vraiment pas la peine.  
- Aubrey, je t'en prie… » Supplie Nick.  
« Non. C'est avant qu'il fallait y penser. »

i Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it/i

L'autre fille tire le garcon par la main "Viens, Nick." Fait-elle. Il acquiesce mais alors que l'autre a déjà disparut, il revient sur ses pas et regarde dans les yeux Aubrey « Je t'aime, tu sais.  
- Va-t-en. Va la rejoindre."  
Il hésite. Il s'approche d'elle et essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue "Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, mais je t'aimerai toute ma vie, Aubrey..."  
Il commence à partir mais la voix de la jeune femme résonne dans le gymnase "Nick?"  
Il se retourne, plein d'espoir.  
" Rends la heureuse. "  
La déception passe dans le regard du jeune homme.  
" S'il te plaît... " continue-t-elle  
Il hoche la tête tristement et lui lance un dernier regard avant de partir rejoindre Hannah.

J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Hannah tente de reprendre sa danse. Elle remet le morceau encore une fois à zéro et se lance dans l'exercice.

i You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me/i

Elle fait quelques pas avant que je la vois s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle crache une insulte avant de mettre sa tête dans les mains et de dos, je peux quand même voir qu'elle sanglote.  
Je m'approche et m'accroupit face à elle. « Eh » je dis simplement. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et j'y vois tellement de tristesse que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'amener contre moi, dans mes bras. Elle vide toute sa peine sur ma chemise mais je ne bronche même pas. Je lui caresse les cheveux et puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se met à parler. « Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ? Je croyais qu'ils m'aimaient …  
- Tu étais proche de cette fille ? »  
Elle s'éloigne de moi et me regarde dans les yeux « C'est ma sœur ! Ma propre sœur ! » fait-elle en essayant de s'essuyer les joues.

i When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy/i

"Tu es belle, intelligente, talentueuse, tu trouveras un garcon qui te mérite. Je suis sûre qu'il te regrette déjà !

- J'en suis sûre. » approuve Lucas qui s'est aussi accroupit. Je me rends compte qu'il ne regarde pas Aubrey mais moi. Un brin troublée, je reprends mes esprits lorsque la jeune femme me lance « Vous pourriez me reconduire chez moi ?  
- Bien sûr ma puce. On va te ramener chez toi. »  
Luke se lève et nous tend ses deux mains. On les prend et il nous tire vers le haut. Une fois sur nos pieds, je prends Aubrey par le bras et on sort du lycée comme ça, Lucas juste devant nous.

i our bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea/i

Après l'avoir deposer chez elle, Lucas me conduit à la maison. J'entre et hurle le prénom de ma meilleure amie, espérant qu'elle soit là et fasse fuir Lucas. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à parler de ce qui se passe dans la vie de cette pom pom girl. Une histoire que je ne connais que trop bien, puisque je l'ai vécu. J'ai été Aubrey. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, la fille qui a tout pour réussir mais qui aime le seul garçon qui ne l'aimera pas en retour. Qui aime la seule personne qu'elle peut lui pardonner d'aimer et qui la forcera toujours à avoir affaire à lui, parce qu'il est hors de question de ne plus vivre sans eux. Parce qu'ils représentent le monde pour elle. Pour moi. Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui sont dans cette situation ou qui l'ont été, parce que franchement : CA CRAINT. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ça craint de 60.

« Apparemment, elle n'est pas là » fis-je en entrant dans la cuisine. « Tu veux un café, quelque chose ?  
- Oui je veux bien un café merci. »  
Je prépare ça et revient avec deux tasses.  
« Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être faire une robe à Aubrey pour le bal de promo. Une vraie tite robe de princesse qui va faire regretter à ce crétin de l'avoir laissé tombé !

- Il regrette déjà.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu as vu son regard quand il est parti…

- Ca n'excuse rien. »  
Il secoue la tête « On devrait changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va finir par s'engueuler, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça, Brooke. Dernièrement, tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire respirer normalement, qui arrive à me faire me sentir bien. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce sentiment, même pour quelques minutes. Même au nom de notre passé… »  
Je ne dis rien quelques secondes avant de le regarder et de lancer, étendant mes jambes, laissant mes pieds arriver sur ses genoux « Alors pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas un ptit massage, coach Lucas ?  
- Et pourquoi je ne te chatouillerais pas plutôt ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ? » Pas de réponse mais il pose sa tasse et la mienne qu'il me prend des mains avant de la mettre sur la table basse. « Luke, t'oserais pas hein ? » Je veux retirer mes pieds mais c'est trop tard, il les chope au vol et se jette sur moi pour me torturer les abdos. Je manque de mourir de rire dans la bataille, mais soudain à force de faire les couillons, je roule par terre, Lucas à ma suite. Je me retrouve donc sur le dos, Lucas écrasé contre moi.  
« Oh mon dieu, je t'ai pas fait mal ? » fait-il inquiet en relevant la torse de la force de ses bras posés de chaque côté de moi.  
« Un peu, si… »  
J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. « T'as plus qu'à te débrouiller pour me relever, maintenant ! » fis-je en souriant malicieusement. Il bataille sévèrement mais se retrouve finalement assis sur le canapé, nos deux corps toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque son regard azur se pose dans le mien, j'ai une envie folle de retourner cinq ans auparavant quand j'aurais pu embrasser ses lèvres qui semblent appeler les miennes. Quand je pouvais lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui. Quand je pouvais lui confier que secrètement, j'aimerais ne jamais sortir de la maison et le garder rien que pour moi, rien que pour nous et nos moments heureux sans que rien n'entrave ce bonheur. Quand je pouvais lui dire à quel point il est beau, à quel point quand il me regarde comme ça, plus rien ne compte que lui et moi, à quel point un seul regard, une seule parole de lui pourrait me tuer. Quand je pouvais l'avoir toute nuit rien qu'à moi, avec ses bras protecteurs autour de mon corps nu.  
Il me regarde toujours et je suis totalement perdue en lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, ça semble si bref et en même temps si long…  
Il pose sa main sur ma joue et son pouce voyage sur mes lèvres.  
Je ferme les yeux et me rappelle un temps où tout cela était permis. Où il n'y avait pas cette barrière entre nous, parce qu'avoir envie de lui ne signifiait pas avoir des pensées dangereuses et idiotes (parce que ça ne peut pas arriver aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est amoureux de Lindsey, ou Peyton… n'est-ce pas ?). N'est-ce pas ?  
Je ré ouvre les yeux et je croise ses yeux qui me lancent un regard intense et nostalgique. Il sait aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas. Que ce temps est révolu. Je lui souris tristement. « Lucas ?  
- Oui ?

- Dis-moi que tout ira bien.  
- Je peux pas. »  
J'acquiesce, baissant les yeux. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre quelques secondes, le temps de prendre un carnet de croquis. Je reviens et m'assoit à côté de lui.  
« C'est un projet que j'ai en tête depuis des mois, et j'ai travaillé vraiment dur pour arriver à ça. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses… »  
Je n'attends pas sa réponse et lui tend mon travail. Il passe page après page en étudiant chaque dessin, très attentif à tous les détails. J'aime qu'il observe à ce point là ce que j'ai fait, et qu'il ne prenne pas ça à la légère parce qu'il sait que c'est important pour moi.  
Après de longues minutes, il referme le carnet et reste les yeux dessus.  
« Alors ? » Je suis impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en pense. Il tourne la tête vers moi « Brooke, ce que tu as fait c'est original mais pas trop, ça surprend mais pas au point de rebuter, c'est sexy et très masculin. J'adore, vraiment ! »  
Je souris et lui saute au cou « Merci ! »  
Puis je m'écarte et le regarde sérieusement « Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, hein ?

- Non ! Je t'assure que c'est vraiment sublime ! Depuis quand comptes-tu faire une ligne pour homme ?  
- J'ai toujours voulu me lancer là-dedans, mais c'est un énorme tournant, et ma mère n'a jamais voulu. Elle a toujours pensé que j'en étais incapable.  
- Elle avait tort !

- Peut-être… »

Il met sa main sous mon menton et le relève pour que je le regarde dans les yeux « C'est sûr. »  
Il a ce sourire confiant qui fait que je suis presque obligée de le croire. Alors je souris à mon tour « Et si je faisais des pop corn ?

- Bonne idée Brooke !  
- J'ai toujours d'excellentes idées mon cher ! » fis-je en me levant et en allant vers la cuisine. Je l'entends demander « C'est quoi ça ? »  
Je reviens et voit qu'il parle des albums qui sont sur ma table basse. « Tu sais que je n'ai rien offert à Jamie pour son anniversaire ? Juste un chèque. Or je veux pas qu'il croit que seul mon argent lui prouve mon amour, comme le faisaient mes parents. Du coup, je veux lui faire un album photo de chacun des ses anniversaires, comme celui que m'a fait Peyt quand on était petites !

- C'est une excellente idée Brooke ! »  
Je retourne en cuisine et revient avec un saladier plein lorsque je le vois en train de regarder un album. Je pose ce qui m'encombre sur la table et remarque un air étrange sur son visage « Luke, ça va ? »  
Pas de réponse. « Lucas Scott, ici la terre. Lucas Scott ici la terre. »  
Il ne dit rien, ça commence à me faire flipper. Je suis prête à aller le secouer pour voir s'il peut toujours bouger quand, regardant toujours obstinément l'album, il dit d'une petite voix « Je t'ai abandonné et je t'ai laissé seule, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Mais de quoi il me parle ?  
Je m'approche et remarque que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commencé pour Jamie qu'il feuilletait mais celui que j'ai mis à jour chaque année depuis mes 8 ans. Et la photo qu'il regarde est celle de Peyton et lui. « Tu n'étais pas censé regarder ça. C'est personnel, Luke. »  
Il lève son regard vers moi « Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, pourquoi tu m'as pardonné ? »  
Je soupire. « Quatre ans ont passé, et tu ne saisis toujours pas, n'est ce pas ? »  
Il secoue la tête. Il est si perdu que j'ai pitié de lui. « Luke, je vous ai pardonné parce que je vous aimais trop pour vous perdre. »

« Ca ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, au contraire. »  
Je souris « Tu voudrais que je te fasses te sentir mieux à propos du fait que tu m'aies trompé avec ma meilleure amie ?  
- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
- Lucas, je plaisante !  
- Mais ce n'est pas drôle, Brooke. »  
Pourquoi cette conversation a-t-elle pris une tournure si sérieuse ?

« Ce jour là, je me souviens avoir été brisé, triste, anéanti, et sur cette photo je souris, j'ai l'air de croquer la vie à pleine dent…

- Parce que tu étais heureux d'être là où tu étais.  
- Parce que j'étais content de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un… »

J'acquiesce, lui montrant que je comprends.  
« Et je suis désolée qu'on t'ai laissé sans personne… »  
Je m'assois à côté de lui et pose une main sur sa cuisse « C'est rien, Luke. »  
Après quelques minutes, il brise à nouveau le silence.

« Comment tu fais ça ? »  
J'attends qu'il continue sa pensée.  
« Dire que ce n'est rien alors que c'est faux, me réconforter alors que c'est moi qui ai merdé ?  
- C'était il y a quatre ans, Broody. Tu dois dépasser tout ça et te focaliser sur le présent. »  
Je lui souris tendrement mais intérieurement, je me donne une bonne baffe pour avoir utilisé son surnom. Encore.  
Il se retourne vers mon album photo et regarde la page qui suit. Il s'agit d'une photo de Rachel et moi, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mojitos dans les mains. Dessous est écrit « Garce & Salope »  
Rachel avait planté une bougie dans la paille d'un de mes cocktails et on avait tellement rigolé qu'on avait manqué se faire jeter du bar chic au bord de la plage où on se trouvait. Dessous, un petit mot est collé « Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien aux Bahamas avec Rach. Jamie & Hales te font des bisous ! Gros bisous rien que pour toi. Natie qui attend toujours sa Brookie à Tree Hill. »  
La page suivante est encore composée de Rach et moi. Toujours un verre à la main, toujours les lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, toujours un sourire complice et heureux, un peu imbibé aussi. La légende indiquant « Pétasse & Connasse ». Dessous, toujours un petit mot « Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !! Encore un an, on commence tous à se faire un peu vieux, tu trouves pas ? Tu te souviens quand j'ai eu 10 ans et que tu t'es moqué de moi parce que j'étais devenu un vieillard ? Bref, Hales & Jamie t'envoient aussi leurs meilleurs vœux et des bisous. Gros bisous ma Brookie Cookie ! Reviens nous vite, tu me manques trop ! »  
Je souris en repensant aux cartes de Nate. Une par an depuis 16 ans.  
Sur la page à côté, un mail imprimé de Peyton « Joyeux anniversaire B. Davis ! Désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant un moment mais j'ai plein de boulot ! Profite bien ! Bisous ! P. Sawyer. »  
Et enfin, une enveloppe qu'il reconnait. Je le vois me regarder, avant d'ouvrir pour voir si la lettre se trouve toujours à l'intérieure. Il sourit en la sortant délicatement. Il l'ouvre et la relit à haute voix.

iMa Pretty Girl,

Je suis désolé de ne pas donner autant de nouvelles que je le devrais. Je dois t'avouer que le boulot me submerge un peu, entre le coaching, m'occuper de Lilly et Jamie et aider ma mère à la maison, au café et au Tric… Peyton aussi est débordée, elle doit t'avoir tout raconté ! Haley et Nathan s'en sortent tellement bien, je suis sûr que tu es aussi fière d'eux que je le suis.  
Je te souhaite le meilleur des anniversaires dans ta tour d'argent, Pretty Girl. Que toutes les meilleures choses que tu puisses souhaiter t'arrives, parce que tu le mérites. Crois-moi.

Avec toutes mes pensées,  
Lucas Scott, a.k.a. Broody (always & forever)/i

« C'est comme si après deux années sans y avoir pensé, je m'étais souvenu de ton anniversaire, alors que j'y avais penser avant. Tu le sais que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, hein ? »  
Il me regarde avec hésitation. J'acquiesce en souriant pour le rassurer.  
" Je me sens comme le pire des enfoirés affectifs.  
- Mais non..."  
Il se lève brusquement " Je ne te mérite pas. Je suis désolé Brooke, je... "  
Il secoue la tête et s'approche de la porte. Mais... Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Il se retourne vers moi, la main sur la poignée "Au revoir, Brooke."  
HEIN ? Gné ? Que quelqu'un m'explique, merde !  
" Lucas, attends !"  
Je croise son regard triste "Ca sonnait comme un adieu...  
- Peut-être... Je veux arrêter de te faire du mal. J'aurais sûrement du faire ça il y a des années..."  
Je sens mes lèvres commencer à tremblotter alors que je le vois passer la porte. Et puis d'un seul coup, alors que je suis sur le point de me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine, la colère m'envahit. Je lui cours après et le rattrape devant sa voiture.  
" COMMENT OSES TU ?"  
Il se tourne vers moi, interloqué.  
" Me planter là, comme ça, pour aucune raison valable! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?  
- Je... J'en peux plus, Brooke.  
- De moi ?  
- Non, de moi."  
Je me radoucis un peu "Luke, putain, si je voulais plus de toi dans ma vie, je ne serais pas revenu te voir dans ta chambre, déjà au lycée."  
Il frappe le capot de sa voiture, ce qui me fait sursauter "Cette fois ou t'as surpris Peyt dans ma chambre... Je me serais jeté sous un train !  
- Ne dis pas ça... Vous êtiez faits l'un pour l'autre je le savais...  
- NON. Non on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre Brooke. On est si loin de l'être. Quand on était ensemble on ne s'appelait presque plus, on ne parlait plus de rien d'intéressant, on s'est vu trois fois en un an...  
- C'était difficile avec vos boulots respectifs.  
- Alors pourquoi je t'ai vu plus que ça ?  
- Parce que... Je ne sais pas, Luke. Je ne sais pas..."  
Il me regarde et sourit tristement "Peut-être parce que les gens qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre se retrouvent toujours à la fin..."  
Je suis étonnée qu'il se souvienne de cette phrase que je lui avait dite la première fois qu'on sortait ensemble.  
" Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre et voir laquelle de Lindsey ou Peyton te reviendra, j'imagine..." fis-je en forçant un sourire. Le sien se fâne alors qu'il baisse les yeux par terre.  
Je m'approche et lui prends la main "Allez, viens." Il se laisse faire et on rentre chez moi. Il s'assoit sur le canapé et me sourit. "Tu ne me laisseras jamais partir hein?  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille pour pas que tu fasses trop de conneries!  
- Haha , très drôle Brooke !  
- Je suis toujours drôle, Luke !"  
Je remarque qu'il a l'air toujours triste. "Quelque chose ne va pas Broody?"  
Faut que j'arrête avec ce surnom.  
" Je..." Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma porte s'ouvre sur une tite tête blond qui court vers moi "Broookeeeeeeee" Il se jette dans mes bras "Brooke Peneloppe Davis, tu vas devoir me garder aujourd'hui!"  
Je tourne le regard vers Nate "Aheum, je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Skills n'est pas libre, et Lucas n'est pas chez lui" fait-il en s'approchant et en me prenant dans ses bras.  
Lucas tousse derrière lui et son frère se retourne "Bah t'es là? Je t'ai téléphoné !  
- Plus de batterie.  
- Je m'inquiétais, crétin !  
- Crétin toi même !  
- Papa, oncle Lucas, je vais dire à Maman que vous vous êtes insultés !"  
J'explose de rire et prends la main du petit. "Viens, je vais te montrer ce que je t'ai préparé  
- Un nouveau t'shirt ?  
- Tout juste !  
- Ouéééééééééé T'es la meilleure des marraines !"  
Ce petit est TROP mignon.  
Il revient en portant son t-shirt rouge "Team Brooke" tout fier de lui. "Oncle Lucas, regarde !"  
Luke se tourne vers nous et se marre. "Team Brooke? Je croyais qu'on était plus au lycée !  
- C'est le cas, Broody, c'est le cas.  
- Brooke elle m'a donné le choix entre "Team Lucas" et "Team Brooke"  
- Et tu ne m'as même pas choisit ?  
- C'est toi qui m'a dit que si j'avais jamais un choix à faire, je devais suivre mon coeur et que toi tu aurais du chosir Br..." Lucas lui met la main sur la bouche et rigole "Sacré Jamie, hein?"  
J'arque un sourcil "Hum hum..."  
" Tiens Jamie, je te donne celui "Team Lucas", et je t'en ai fait un autre. "  
Il sourit et les prends. Il lit le dernier à haute voix "Team Scott"  
"Brooke Penelope Davis, tu es la meilleure !  
- High five ?  
- High five !!"  
On se tape dans la main et il me prend dans ses bras.  
" Dis, tu es triste qu'Angie soit plus là? Parce que Papa il m'a dit de te prendre très fort contre moi parce que tu es triste...  
- Oui, je suis triste qu'elle ne soit plus là, mais elle est en bonne santé et avec les gens qui l'aiment. Et puis moi, je t'ai toi !  
- Et tu as oncle Lucas aussi !"  
Je lève les yeux vers l'autre Scott qui me sourit tendrement "Oui je vous ai tous les deux. Allez viens, on va prendre une glace !  
- Ouééééééé ! J'adore quand c'est toi qui me garde !" Je me marre et lui prend la main "Oncle Lucas, tu viens?"  
Il s'approche de nous et prend la main libre de Jamie. "C'est partit !"

On s'achete des cornets et on s'assoit sur des bancs face à la plage. Luke et moi explosons de rire en voyant le visage barbouillé de chocolat de notre filleul. On lui essuie et Luke le fait voltiger pour lui faire faire l'avion. Je souris en les regardant mais Jamie m'appelle en riant "Brooke, Brooke, viens avec nous ! " Je fais non de la tête mais Jamie vient me prendre la main. Avec Luke, on s'amuse à le soulever et il fait semblant de marcher dans les airs. Ce petit est trop drôle !  
" Brooke Davis? "  
On se retourne comme un seul homme et je dois plisser les yeux à cause du soleil, quand je le reconnais.  
" Docteur Copeland ?  
- La petite Angie va bien ?  
- Oui, toujours. Elle est de retour chez elle...  
- Bien, bien. Je dois vous laisser. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles d'Angie.  
- Pas de problème, merci encore Docteur !  
- Je vous en prie, Brooke. Bonne après midi avec votre petite famille." Il se penche vers Jamie et lui donne une sucette et pars en souriant, me laissant la bouche ouverte. Je me tourne vers Lucas "Tu crois qu'il croit que Jamie est notre enfant ?  
- Faut avouer qu'il me ressemble !  
- Oui, d'ailleurs si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux avec Haley...  
- Brooke !"  
Jamie lève la tête vers moi "C'est parce que oncle Lucas il aime la team Brooke que le docteur il croyait des choses."  
Ce petit est trop intelligent, et il ouvre un peu trop sa bouche quand il ne le faut pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel "Tout le monde aime la team Brooke. Allez, il est temps de rentrer !"

Après être arrivée chez moi, Jamie se jette sur les jeux vidéos dans le salon. Ceux que j'ai acheté spécialement pour lui (et Luke, vu qu'il passe la moitié de son temps ici... )  
Lucas me rejoint dans la cuisine "On a jamais eu le temps de finir notre conversation."  
Il me regarde et soupire "Je vais bien, Brooke. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Ceci n'est pas dans mes cordes, désolée.  
- Brooke...  
- Lucas !"  
Silence.  
" Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que Lindsey a raison, je suis hanté par mon passé.  
- On l'est tous plus ou moins.  
- Oui mais moi c'est plus. Je pensais que c'était finit, et puis... vous êtes revenu.  
- Donc il s'agit de Peyton.  
- Non. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne avec Peyton et moi ? Je crois que je sais mieux que vous ce que je ressens.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens?  
- Je suis perdu Brooke. Je suis perdu et je ne sais plus quoi faire..."  
Il a les larmes aux yeux et il attend que je lui donne des réponses claires.  
" Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes Luke. Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses à chaque fois."  
Il baisse la tête vers le sol, en signe de défaite.  
" Prends moi la main. "  
Il relève son regard vers moi et j'insiste "Prends moi la main, elle est tendue vers toi, elle n'attend que la tienne. " Il approche sa main de la mienne et je la serre très fort. "Regarde moi Lucas."  
Il obéit.  
" Quand tu es perdu, quand tu ne sais plus vers qui te tourner, je serai là, d'accord? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne te lâcherai pas."  
Il acquiesce alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il s'accroche très fort à moi alors qu'on entend Jamie hurler "VICTOIIIIRE! Venez voir, venez voir !"  
On se détache l'un de l'autre et je lui souris, confiante. Il me prend la main et m'entraine vers le salon rejoindre notre filleul.

Je le pensais vraiment, je serais toujours là pour lui. Et c'est ce qui fait mal parfois... De se dire que je suis celle qui est toujours là quand ses rêves deviennet réalité, mais aussi quand son monde tombe en pièce... Et que finalement, je ne suis pas là, dans son coeur. C'est ce qui m'a brisé au lycée, et c'est ce qui me brisera toujours un peu le coeur...

A suivre...


	10. In Another Life

Chapitre 10: In another Life

( The Veronicas )

Ok, ici Brooke Davis en direct d'une séance photo pour ma nouvelle collection.  
Je me suis laissée convaincre que Nate et Luke feraient de parfaits modèle. Oui bon, je sais qu'ils sont beaux, sexy, et que toutes les femmes veulent les avoir alors que tous les hommes les envis, mais au début je ne voyais pas pourquoi Millicent suggérait l'idée. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce serait bien pour Luke avec la sortie prochaine de son nouveau bouquin et avec Nate qui tente de se retrouver une carrière. Alors me voilà en train de regarder Luke et Nate poser docilement. Qu'ils sont canons! Y a pas à dire, les Scott ont un truc dans les gènes qui créé cet effet chez les femmes, les hommes, les gnomes, les lutins et toute sorte d'espère. Bref, en deux mots: SEXY SEXY ! (je sais, c'est le même mot répété deux fois. Mais ils sont deux, alors... baffe mentale )

La mannequin entre en scène et se positionne à côté de Lucas. Le photogaphe a beau lui donner des indications, ça ne va pas. Je m'approche d'elle. "Ecoute, il faut que tu donnes l'impression que tu as envie de lui. Que tu aimerais lui arracher tous ses vêtements là, tout de suite, maintenant, mais qu'ils sont tellement bien que... bah, tu te contentes de le déhabiller du regard. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Tu pourrais placer une main comme ça sur son épaules, et une autre ici"  
Je me retrouve donc avec mes deux mains sur Luke, dont une affreusement prêt de ses fesses. Je rougis faiblement avant de m'éloigner et de me reconcentrer sur la fille "Compris ?" Elle acquiesce. Bien. Je retourne près de Danny, le photographe. "Allez-y ! Oublie pas d'être sexy Tania, et de LE trouver sexy !" Je clappe dans mes mains d'enthousiasme mais après 2 minutes, la fille s'approche de Luke et l'embrasse.

" STOOOOOOOP !" Je m'approche d'elle et lui prend le bras qui était sur Lucas et l'éloigne de lui. " Pour qui tu te prends ? T'es pas là pour l'embrasser, bon sang! Sors de là. SORS D'ICI !

- Tu me renvoies ??

- OUI !  
- Pour quelle motif ?

- Pour te comporter en salope. C'est pas l'image que je veux pour ma marque !"  
La fille s'en va en vociférant quelques insultes. Je me tourne vers Luke "Ca va ?" Il rigole "Tu sais, elle ne m'a pas frappé, elle m'a juste embrassé !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel "Juste embrassé! Nan mais j'aurais tout entendu !"

Soudain ça me frappe de plein fouet.  
J'ai

renvoyé

ma

mannequin

!!

"Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! Comment on va finir le shooting ?!

- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas Brooke?  
- Je suis taille 4, Luke, voilà pourquoi !

- Je croyais que tous tes mannequin faisaient des tailles 4 ?!

- Oui, avec 20 cm de plus que moi ! Non non non !

- Ah vrai dire Brooke, ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas posé ton image sur ta propre marque..." fait Danny.  
" Ai-je le choix ? "  
Il fait non de la tête. "Bon, je vais m'habiller...fais chier. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillée, maquillée, coiffée, je me retrouve sous les projecteurs. Qu'est ce que j'aime pas ça. Danny fait installer un canapé et dit à Luke de s'assoir dessus. Oh oh. Ca me rappelle terriblement une situation similaire qui s'est passée au lycée...

i "Essaie le canapé."  
Luke obéit et s'assoit dessus. Il fait une petite moue qui veut dire "pas mal"  
Je m'installe sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille "J'ai dit... Essaie le canapé. " et je l'embrasse. Hummm... /i

" C'est bien ! Brooke penche toi un peu plus vers lui !

- Si je me penche plus, y aura plus aucun espace entre nous.  
- C'est le but chérie !

- Rrrrrr

- Tu dis ?

- Rien. On fait pas du porno non plus hein je te rappelle Danny chéri !

- Brooke, tu veux des photos sensuelles ou pas? Parce que vous avez une putain de tension sexuelle entre vous, mais faut l'exploiter !"  
Je crois que je deviens plus rouge que le canapé.

" PAUSE PAUSE ! On fait une pause!" je décide en me relevant. "J'ai besoin d'eau fraiche. " Je m'approche du distributeur et je vois un Nathan le sourire aux lèvres s'approchant de moi. "Ca va Davis ?  
- Oh tais-toi Natie !

- Hum...  
- D'accord, dis ce que t'as à dire.  
- J'ai rien à dire !

- Mais oui, bien sûr !"

Luke arrive " Nate, t'es prêt pour le prochain round ?  
- Je pensais pas que c'était aussi dur de poser.  
- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Scott !"  
Ils se sourient et se tournent vers moi lorsque Danny débarque "Brooke, t'es prête? Faudrait continuer...  
- Oui, oui, on arrive.  
- On se fait un diner après ? J'aurais besoin de te parler...

- Pas de soucis ! "

Il s'en va vérifier son appareil et Nate me regarde en arquant un sourcil "C'est un rendez-vous galant ?  
- Qui dit encore "rendez vous galant" Nate? Sérieusement, tu vis toujours au siècle dernier ou quoi ?  
- Tu évites la question...  
- Non, c'est rien de ce genre. Danny est du genre "amoureux secrètement de Rachel"

- Ah..."  
Je souris à Natie et lui frappe le bras "Allez, en piste bogoss !"

Après quelques heures de shooting exténuantes ou j'ai du faire la fille attirée par Nate, Lucas, les deux, ou les deux hommes ont joué les machos, les séducteurs et j'en passe... on est enfin libérée. Heureuse de finalement me mettre dans une paire de jean et un top clothe over bros beaucoup plus confortable, je remercie les garçons et leur donne les clés de mon appartement "Ne m'attendez pas, et soyez sages !" fis-je avant de partir au bras de Danny, sous le regard insistant des deux Scott. Haha, j'aime bien les voir si protecteurs, c'est choupi !

"J'ai invité Peter et Elle, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas." fait -il en souriant lorsqu'on rentre dans le restaurant. Je saute dans les bras de mes deux amis et frappe le bras de Danny "T'es con ! Merci de les avoir invités ! j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu !!"  
Je m'assois a la table "Alors, comment va mon ptit couple préféré ?

- Ca va bien, et toi Brooke, c'est comment Tree Hill ?  
- Toujours plein de drames !

- Oui, on a lu ton mail comme quoi Lindsey avait abandonné Lucas devant l'autel. T'en as profité ?  
- Nonnnnnnn vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Luke et moi !

- Mais bien sûuuuuuuuur et la marmotte !

- SHE FUCKS THE BUTTERFLY !" fis-je en trinquant mon verre au leur, tous les quatre mort de rire. Inside joke.

Après le repas, Peter et Elle m'embrassent avant de me laisser seule avec Danny pour un dernier verre en tête à tête.  
" Alors chéri, dis-moi, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
- De Rachel...  
- Forcément. "  
Il baisse le regard avant de le relever vers moi "Elle m'a dit qu'elle est en désintox...  
- Oui...  
- Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas agit avant qu'elle en arrive là.  
- Ecoute moi Danny. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, okay ?  
- Mais ...

- Stttt stttt pas de mais! Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- La faute à qui alors ?

- A la vie... A Rachel...  
- Je l'aime, tu sais.  
- Je sais.  
- Ca me détruit de la savoir comme ça...  
- Je sais. Mais tu sais ce que je sais aussi ?"  
Il fait non de la tête.  
" Quand elle en sortira, elle sera plus forte, et tu pourras être là pour elle. D'accord ?"  
Il acquiesce et je lui souris en lui prenant la main "Tout finira bien Danny. Les gens qui sont fait pour être ensemble finisent toujours par se retrouver.  
- Un peu comme toi et Lucas..." tente-t-il en souriant.  
" Arrête avec ça !

- Toi arrête! J'ai vu comment il te regarde, Brooke !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ça me turlupine. Comment il me regarde, exactement ?

En retournant dans mon appartement, légèrement imbibée mais heureuse d'avoir revu mes amis, je vois Nathan endormi sur le canapé. Il ressemble à un petit garçon. Je remonte sa couverture et dépose un baiser sur son front. "Bonne nuit Natie cookie..."  
Je vais dans ma chambre et voit que Luke s'est endormi sur un bouquin. Je souris et m'asseyant près de lui. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il bouge dans son sommeil. Je lui enlève doucemet le livre de la main et le couvre avant de me mettre en pyjama et de me coucher à côté de lui. C'est un peu bizarre de me retrouver dans le même lit que lui, mais je ne vais pas le réveiller pour qu'il dégage. Je sais qu'il est épuisé, physiquement, moralement. Et je m'endors en souriant.  
En me réveillant, je sens un poids sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et réalise que Lucas s'est collé à moi dans la nuit, un bras protecteur m'enroulant la taille. Je le sens tout contre moi et je frissone. J'aimerais que ça dure toujours... giffle mentale J'ai pas le droit de penser ce genre de trucs débiles ! Moi qui clame haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre que je n'aime plus Lucas Scott. Quelle menteuse ! Je l'entends dire "Je t'aime" dans son sommeil, et je ne peux m'empecher de demander à haute voix "Qui tu aimes ?"  
Je le sens bouger, puis il caresse mon bras doucement et murmure "Toi..."  
Je crois un instant avoir rêvé, mais il attend une réaction de ma part, et à sa respiration, je sais qu'il ne dort plus, cette fois c'est sûr.

" Qui ça "toi" ?" j'insiste.  
Il embrasse mon cou et je crois mourir sous ses lèvres "Toi" répète-t-il simplement.  
Il met sa main sur la mienne et ses doigts prennent les miens. J'ose enfin me tourner vers lui et tombe sur ses yeux bleus clairs fondant dans les miens "C'est toi..." insiste-t-il  
" Moi quoi ?  
- Que j'aime. "

Que voulez-vous faire quand on vous dit ce que vous attendez d'entendre depuis 4 longues années? J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse tendrement.  
Lorsque nous rompons le baiser, je sens mon corps se geler. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je me retourne complètement et pose ma tête sur son torse.

" Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?"  
Je lève le visage vers lui. J'aurais pu prononcer ses mots. On est exactement sur la même longueur d'onde... Je m'approche de lui et le réembrasse lentement.

" Je suis forcément en train de rêver. " conclue-t-il lorsque je m'éloigne. Je souris et le réembrasse. Je crois que je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie, sans jamais m'arrêter, ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde.  
" Tu sais ... j'ai souvent pensé à ce moment. J'ai imaginé des centaines et des centaines de scénarios différents. "  
J'attends la suite. J'aime comment il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler.  
" Mais, je dois t'avouer que de tout ce que j'avais imaginé, rien n'a jamais été aussi beau que ce moment. "  
Brooke, ne chouine pas. Brooke je t'interdis de chouiner! Vilain cerveau, fais toi obéir auprès de mes yeux ! Rah, saloperie ! Tais-toi, cerveau, tais-toi !

" Brooke, est-ce que tu vas pleurer ? "  
Je fais non de la tête. Il rigole en essuyant une larme "Ohhh Brooke ! " et il m'embrasse.

" Tu sais... tu ne l'as pas encore dit. " fait-il après quelques minutes. Je le regarde et je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

" Luke... Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne te souviens pas ? "  
Il me caresse la joue "Lorsque tu as rompu avec moi. "  
J'acquiesce. Et puis il me cite "Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais probablement toute ma vie..."  
" Luke ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur.  
- De quoi ?  
- De tout ça .  
- De moi ?  
- Non non. Je... J'ai peur du monde qui nous attend au-delà des murs de mon appartement.  
- J'ai promis de te sauver, Brooke."  
Je souris et me recale contre son torse.

Bienvenue à NiaiseVille, Brooke !

Après quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on décide qu'il est temps de se lever. On trouve Nathan dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
" Bonjour Natie Cookie !

- Bonjour Brookie Cookie ! Salut frangin ! "  
Je vais près de lui et le prends par la taille en regardant ce qu'il y a dans la poele " Hum, ça a l'air bon ! Qui aurait pu deviner que Nathan Scott pourrait un jour réussir à faire quelque chose en cuisine ?  
- Je te retourne la remarque, Davis !

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle Natie. En tous cas, merci d'avoir préparer ça. " fis-je en m'installant au comptoir. Il sert nos trois assiettes et s'assoit à son tour.  
" Dites-moi, vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur tous les deux...  
- Non !"

Il se marre "Si si ! Puis-je en déduire que le couple le plus prisé de Tree Hill, et bientôt des tabloïds, est de retour ensemble ?"  
Je rougis et pique un phare sur mon assiette alors que Luke sourit comme un gros benêt.

" Luuuuke , franchement, vu ton sourire niais, et toi Brookie, vu tes joues couleurs homard, vous êtes pas discrets ! "  
Je relève les yeux vers lui " Et s'il y avait une possibilité que ... "  
Il me coupe "Brooke, tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez heureux. Si ma meilleure amie peut un jour devenir ma petite soeur, ça ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. "  
Je lache ma fourchette et lui saute dans les bras. On manque de tomber à la renverse ce qui le fait mourir de rire. "Merci Nathan, vraiment. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait prendre la nouvelle aussi bien ... "  
Lucas me regarde bizarrement.  
" Quoi ? "  
Il se pince les lèvres.  
" Lucas, crache le morceau ! "  
Il semble hésiter puis finit par lacher " Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait le droit de le prendre mal .

- Faudra que tu dises ça à ce quelqu'un, Luke. Je ne crois pas que ça se déroulera forcément bien

- Ce "quelqu'un" n'a rien à redire à ce qui se passe dans ma vie.  
- C'est faux, parce que pour ce quelqu'un..."  
Il lève les mains en défaite " Il n'y a rien entre Peyton et moi, bon sang ! "  
Nathan me prend la main " Luke, ne t'énerve pas. On n'a jamais dit ça, okay ? "

- Alors vous dites quoi ?

- Que... Peyton, elle, ne t'as pas oublié .  
- L'amour n'est pas forcément récriproque. Un jour vous finirez par comprendre ça. " fait-il en quittant la table. On se regarde avec Natie et on hausse les épaules. Le garçon a de sérieux problème à admettre qu'il puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un parce qu'il n'aime pas ce quelqu'un assez fort.

Après quelques minutes, Lucas revient "Quelqu'un ferait mieux de ne pas essayer de se mêler de ma vie amoureuse." dit-il en regardant son assiette, l'air grognon. On se retient de rire mais c'est plus fort que nous. Il lève un regard courroucé vers nous "Franchement, vous êtes pas sympas !

- Luuuuke, arrête, c'est drôle détends toi !

- Tu sais ce qui me détendrais Brooke ?

- ERK ! Frangin dans la pièce, merci Luke !

- Je te rappelle que j'ai vu une certaine cassette qui..." Je l'interrompts en l'embrassant. J'entends Nate hurler un "berk" mais lorsque je me retourne vers lui, souriante, je vois qu'il sourit également. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et s'éclypse de la pièce, prétextant devoir prendre une douche pour rincer ses yeux.

"Sérieusement, personne n'a intérêt à se mettre entre nous, Brooke.  
- Rien ni personne, d'accord ?  
- Embrasse-moi. "  
J'obéis docilement. (Sérieusement, vous avez vu la bogossitute du gars? Vous feriez pareil si vous étiez moi. Mais vous savez quoi? C'est moi qui suis dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, c'est moi qui peuple ses rêves, ses pensées, ses envies, ses sourires, ses lèvres, et j'ai pas l'intention de céder ma place. A quiconque. Même pas à quelqu'un. Mon tour !)

Etant donné qu'il est temps de retourner à Tree Hill, je suis sur mon lit, regardant ma chambre New yorkaise, mon sac à côté de moi. Nathan toque à la porte "Je peux entrer ?"

" Bien sûr ! "  
Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et passe son bras autour de mon épaule "Tout se passera bien Brooke."  
Je tourne ma tête vers lui "Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Non, pas vraiment..."  
Je baisse les yeux vers le sol et puis il rajoute "Mais je serai là, d'accord ? " Je lui souris et le prend dans mes bras. Une voix fait derrière nous "Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux !"  
On se retourne et je tire la langue à Lucas. Il lève les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et avant de partir nous lance "Je vous attends dans l'entrée."  
Je prends une grande bouffée d'air mais rien n'y fait, cette boule à l'estomac ne décampe pas. Nate se lève et me tend une main "Prête Davis?  
- Ai-je le choix ?

- Hélas, Non !"  
Je soupire et puis il me sourit "Je serai là." insiste-t-il. Ce gars à le don de me faire sourire et de me rassurer. Je lui prends la main et il s'occupe de mon sac. Quel gentleman ! Haha, en meme temps j'en espérais pas moins! Hors de question que je porte ce truc ultra lourd !

Une fois dans l'avion, je me retrouve prise en sandwich entre les deux Scott, genre je vais pouvoir m'enfuir de l'avion! N'importe quoi. Lorsque l'hotesse vient demander ce qu'on veut boire, je demande une vodka citron sous le regard désaprobateur de Luke. Nate demande une vodka menthe. Mouhahahhahahaha ! Lucas hausse les épaules et demande un coca. Nan mais je vous jure, que va-t-on faire de lui? Si on paie les places des riches, autant en profiter et siroter de l'alcool, nan ? Je trinque avec Natie et on se marre comme des cons.  
" Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Toi, gros crétin !" répond son frérot. Haha ! Lucas lui jette un regard noir avant de sortir un bouquin.  
" Tu lis quoi chéri ? "  
Je ne comprends même pas le titre qu'il me balance mais j'acquiesce en souriant, avant que Nathan me refile un autre verre plein, ayant déjà vidé le mien.  
" Vous allez finir bourrés quand on va attérir. Je vous aiderai pas quand vous vomirez !

- On vomira pas! " Je lui tire la langue et avale mon shot de vodka. Je prends un magasine et le bouquine. En une demie heure, c'est plié. Je m'embete tellement que j'échange avec le magasine de sport de Nate. Conclusion: j'y comprends rien. Il se tourne vers moi "On fait le test ?" je regarde de quoi ça s'agite et je lui dit okay. Après deux questions, Lucas nous ôte le magasine des mains.

"Ehhhhh, rends le !

- Non. Hors de question que tu parles de tes positions préférés avec Nathan. Et hors de question que je sache ce que font mon frère et ma meilleure amie au lit !"  
On lève les yeux au ciel 't'es pas drôle !

- Non, je suis juste lucide.  
- Genre on l'est pas !"  
Je boude au moins 5 minutes avant de m'endormir comme une massue sur l'épaule de Lucas.

Je me réveille lorsque j'entends "Nous entamons notre descente, merci de bien vouloir relever vos sièges et attacher votre ceinture."

J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière de l'avion m'agresse violemment. Je sens une main me placer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je souris et lève la tête vers Lucas "Coucou toi" fis-je avant de l'embrasser.  
" Frangin toujours là !"  
Je me retourne vers lui et lui frappe le bras " Genre t'es choqué! Le nombre de fois ou on s'est vu galocher des gens, hein !

- Ehhhh, c'était y a longtemps. Et c'était pas mon frère.  
- Dois-je te rappeler aussi qu'Haley et moi partagions une chambre et un appartement au lycée et que j'ai entendu des choses pas trés catholiques? Ne parlons même pas de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir par erreur !

- Okay okay, c'est bon, t'as gagné !"  
Je souris fièrement et réembrasse mon Lucas. Et puis me retroune vers Nate " Tu t'es réveillé y a longtemps ?

- Qui dit que je me suis endormi comme toi, espèce de marmotte ?!

- T'as pas dormi ??  
- L'écoute pas Brooke, il s'est réveillé deux minutes avant toi !"  
Je souris à mon amoureux et frappe son frérot au bras "Aiiiieeeeeeuhhhh arrête de me frapper ! Luke, maitrise la !

- Genre on peut maitriser Brooke Davis !"  
Je souris fièrement et je sens que l'avion est prêt à attérir. J'aime pas ça, ils le savent. Je sens chacun me prendre une main protectrice dans la leur. Ahhhh je voudrais qu'on reste tous les trois jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne pour venir foutre en l'air ce bonheur retrouvé. Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, restons lucide deux minutes.  
L'avion s'arrête et je ne veux pas en sortir. Les garçons menacent de me porter en mode sac à patate et j'obtempère en râlant.

Arrêt chez la famille Scott pour déposer Nathan, qui nous invite à déjeuner, insistant sur le fait que si on part sans dire bonjour à Haley elle va être furax et Jamie déçu. Bien sûr, on reste. Haley arrive et saute sur son mari pour l'embrasser. Puis elle me prend dans ses bras, et ensuite Luke.  
" Nathan m'a dit que vous êtes épuisés de votre séjour New Yorkais ?  
- Brooke est plutôt exigente, faut dire ce qui est !

- Ehhh, je suis pas arrivée ou j'en suis en laissant faire n'importe quoi à mes employés, hein !"  
Haley sourit et puis on s'assoit au comptoir pour manger les hamburger qu'elle a fait. Elle appelle Jamie qui arrive en trainant les pieds "Je jouais maman !" et puis il me voit et sourit avant de me courir dans les bras. Je le soulève et lui embrasse la joue "Alors comment va mon filleul ?

- Biennnn ! Tu m'as manqué Brooke Peneloppe Davis !"  
Ce petit est vraiment trop choupi. Je le repose et il check son oncle "Et moi je t'ai pas manqué ?

- Toi c'est pas pareil que Brooke."  
Luke fait semblant d'etre vexé. Jamie va faire un rapide calin a son père avant de s'installer lui aussi pour manger.  
" Je suis contente de voir que mon fils préfère sa marraine à son père et son oncle" fait Haley en rigolant. Nathan et Lucas répliquent en même temps "C'est un Scott..."  
Hales rigole alors que je demande "Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça, messieurs Scott ?  
- Qu'aucun Scott n'a jamais su résister à Brooke Davis !" répond Nate en se servant de la salade. Il me la tend et je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'on entend une voix que je ne connais que trop bien lancer un petit "J'espère que je ne dérange pas..."  
" Sawwwwyyyyyerrr !" je suis déjà debout , mes bras enroulés autour d'elle, alors qu'elle n'a même pas totalement franchi la porte d'entrée.  
" Tu m'as manqué aussi B. Davis !" fait-elle en rigolant.

Je la lâche "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais vous voir. Tree Hill était vide sans vous trois...  
- On sait, on est indispensables ! " réplique Nate. Peyton sourit et va le prendre dans ses bras. Puis elle regarde Lucas "Salut..."  
Je regarde la scène de là ou je suis, sans pouvoir bouger.

Lucas lui sourit "Salut Peyton. " Elle s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Mon coeur manque un battement. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, elle demande si elle peut se joindre à nous. Haley accepte. Bien sûr. Je vois Peyt s'assoir à ma place à côté de Luke. Je sens les larmes me venir mais je me ressaisis quand j'entends Jamie dire "heyyy c'est la place de Brooke !"  
" Mais nan Jamie, laisse tata Peyton là ou elle est." je m'approche de lui "Et si tu mangeais sur mes genoux champions ?

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!" Tout le monde rigole alors que je le soulève, m'assoit et le repose sur moi. "Deux hamburger par ici Tutor mom !"  
Jamie raconte tout ce qu'il a fait pendant les quelques jours ou on était partis. Je rigole alors qu'il détail sa victoire a la wii face à Skills. Je lance un regard dans la direction de Lucas mais je vois qu'il discute avec Peyton. Je me retourne vers Nathan qui voit dans mon regard que quelque chose cloche. Il regarde son frère et semble bizarre. J'entends Peyton crier "AIE ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Nate ?"  
J'explose de rire. Ce quichon voulait donner un coup de pied a son frère, pas à Peyt !

" Désolé ! " fait-il les joues rouges mais le sourire au lèvre. Et puis il me regarde "Arrête de rire Brookie !"

J'arrive à articuler "Je peux pas, désolée !" et il se met à rire avec moi.  
Lucas sourit "Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux !" fait-il en se marrant. Je m'accroche au bras de Nate parce que j'en peux plus de rire et Luke, Haley et Jamie se sont joint à nous. C'est dingue comme les fous rires sont communicatifs !

Soudain j'entends Peyton balancer "Pourquoi tu serais jaloux ?"

Tout le monde arrête de rigoler instantanément. Compter sur Peyton pour niquer une ambiance festive en moins de deux secondes.  
Elle se tourne vers moi "Pourquoi serait-il jaloux?"

Je la regarde puis détourne les yeux vers Nathan " C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il serait jaloux ?"  
Nathan se tourne vers Haley "Pourquoi il serait jaloux ?" et il explose de rire. Je ne l'en remercierait jamais assez pour ça ! Jamie balance "Moi je peux être jaloux aussi, hein dis ?" Et là c'est la fin, on se marre tous comme des bossus.

A la fin du repas, je me retrouve en cuisine avec Haley pour l'aider à tout mettre a la machine à laver. Elle me parle de Dan et de Jamie. Le petit aime son grand père, et ça pose un problème. Forcément.  
Puis Peyt nous rejoint " Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais nan voyons Peyt.  
- Si. Vous avez arrêté de parler quand je suis arrivée.  
- T'es un peu sur les nerfs Peyton?" demande Haley.  
Peyt hausse les épaules "C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée." Et elle repart. Je me tourne vers Hales "Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?" et elle hausse les épaules. On recommence notre discussion sur Dan.

Après ça, avec tutor mom on va dans la jardin rejoindre tout ce petit monde mais on ne trouve que Nate et Jamie en train de jouer au basket.  
" Nathan, ou sont Pey et Luke ? "  
Il se tourne vers moi et regarde autour de lui "Ils étaient là y a une minute... Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

- Non laisse, j'y vais. "  
Il acquiesce et je rentre dans le salon. Pas là. J'entends des éclats de voix venir d'une des chambre. Je m'approche, les jambes tremblantes. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Peyton en train d'embrasser Lucas. Il la repousse mais elle recommence.  
" LACHE LE ! "  
Ils se tournent vers moi. Je m'approche de Peyton, lui prends son bras aggripé à celui de Lucas et le vire plus loin "Ne le touche pas." je fais plus calmement.  
" Brooke, ça ne regarde que Lucas et moi.  
- Non, ça me concerne aussi.  
- On peut savoir en quoi ? "  
Lucas enroule un bras autour de ma hanche " Parce que Brooke et moi, on est ensembles. "

Peyton nous regarde incrédule, et se met à rire "N'importe quoi !"  
Mon coeur se brise en mille morceaux.  
" Pourquoi ce serait n'importe quoi ?

- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé, voilà pourquoi !"  
S'en est trop pour moi. Je sors de la chambre, prends mon sac posé dans le salon et puis j'entends rire les trois Scott dans le jardin. Je m'approche d'eux et les regarde jouer. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voit Skills. "Ca fait rêver, hein..." J'acquiesce en souriant. "Allez viens, on va les rejoindre

- On va déranger. "  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien "Brooke. Toi, et moi on fait parti de cette famille. " et il me tend la main. Je la prends et il m'entraine vers le mini terrain de basket improvisé "Jamie, passe moi la balle !!" Il me l'envoie et je la rattrape. Je met le panier et Skills me tape la main "Bien joué Davis !"

Après quelques minutes, l'équipe Skills-Brooke-Jamie a tout déchiré ! Skills porte Jamie et moi comme des sac à patate, chacun sur une épaule, et fait le tour de la piscine en hurlant la victoire. On est mort de rire lorsque Skills s'arrête, le nez face à celui de Lucas. " Ehhh mec, comment ça va! Je te serrerai bien la main mais je suis un peu occupé là !

- Je vois ça puisque je suis face aux fesses de Brooke et Jamie. Brooke, je peux te parler ?

- Non, je suis occupée là."  
Il fait le tour de Skills qui capte que dalle et se retrouve face à ma tête. " Brooke, laisse moi t'expliquer.  
- J'ai pas envie. Je m'amuse là !"  
Skills me relache et tout le monde nous regarde. "Je m'amuse vraiment. On pourra parler une autre fois, non?  
- Non." il fait avant de me prendre à son tour comme un sac à patate. "A + tout le monde !!" fait-il alors qu'on franchit la porte d'entrée.

Il me pose dans la voiture et on se retrouve chez lui. Il m'ouvre la portière. Je sors, toujours sans dire un mot, et le suis jusque dans sa chambre.  
" Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- De ce que Peyton a dit. Je ne sais pas trop si elle l'adressait à toi ou à moi, mais je sais, ON sait que c'est faux.  
- Vraiment ? "  
Il s'approche de moi et me prends la main "Brooke."  
Je secoue la tête "Non, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça. Je voulais m'en aller mais j'ai croisé Skills et tu sais comment il peut être convainquant !

- Ohhh oui, je le sais !"  
Je lui souris " Si tu me montrais comment tu m'aimes ? Embrasse-moi.

- Faudra pas me le répéter deux fois, tu seras prévenue demoiselle !" Et il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Hummmmm.

Après quelques mintes de pur bonheur à embrasser mon petit ami, je décide qu'il est temps d'aller affronter ma meilleure amie. Il veut venir avec moi mais je refuse.  
" Brooke, laisse moi venir !

- Non.  
- Je sais que tu crois pouvoir faire ça toute seule, mais elle peut être particulièrement blessante quand elle veut.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Pas avec Peyton.  
- Si.. Avec Peyton aussi. Surtout avec elle.

- Peut-être que je devrais venir pour vous empêcher de vous entretuer ?  
- Tu veux vraiment venir? Et si elle t'embrasse encore? Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'empecher de la tuer à ce moment là...

- Elle ne m'embrassera pas. Elle sait qu'on est ensembles maintenant.  
- Ca l'a empêcher de le faire avant ?  
- Okay... Je resterai loin."  
Je finis par accepter qu'il vienne. On allait y passer des jours sinon.

Arrivée devant chez moi, je sens la nausée venir. Signe d'extrême nervosité chez moi. Luke ne lâche pas ma main alors qu'on entre dans la maison. On trouve Peyton sur le canapé.  
" Peyt ? "  
Elle se retourne vers nous.  
" Je peux te parler ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
- On va en parler dans la chambre? S'il te plait... "  
Lucas va dire quelque chose mais je lui evoie un regard qui dit "tu restes là et tu te tais." Alors il reste là et il se tait. Il m'embrasse le front avant que je ne suive ma meilleure amie qui m'attend déjà dans la chambre.

Elle est assise sur son lit lorsque je rentre. "Peyt, je suis désolée que tu ais eu à l'apprendre comme ça.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, vraiment.  
- On peut savoir comment se fait-il que vous soyez ensemble ?

- On s'aime.  
- FOUTAISE !

- Peyt, je sais que tu crois l'aimer. Mais je pense que tu es amoureuse de ce que vous auriez pu être...  
- Ce qu'on aurait pu être si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée !

- Peyton, j'ai tout fait pour que vous puissiez fonctionner.  
- C'est ce que je croyais aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Je ne peux plus me sacrifier pour toi Pey... Je peux plus. J'ai envie d'être égoiste et de vivre mon histoire pleinement.  
- Tu as déjà eu ta chance, Brooke !

- Toi aussi.  
- Non, j'ai dit "un jour" et il m'a mal comprise.  
- Avec vous, c'est toujours "un jour"...  
- C'est faux !

- Peyton, vous avez eu vos chances.  
- Et il faut toujours que t'en mêles, c'est plus fort que toi !"  
Autant jusqu'ici j'étais restée calme, autant là c'est plus possible. Je me pince les lèvres pour empêcher les mots de sortir mais ce n'est plus possible 4 ans que je les retiens.

" Peyton, comment tu peux dire ça ?? C'est TOI qui sortait avec lui derrire mon dos ! C'est TOI qui m'a dit de me lui refaire confiance, pardon, de VOUS faire confiance. Et tu l'as embrassé, ENCORE !

- Je saignais, je croyais que j'allais mourir Brooke. Enfin, tu pourrais pardonner ça tout de même !

- Oui, je te pardonne cet écart Peyt. Parce que tu ne savais plus trop ce que tu faisais. Mais quand TU m'as dit que tu étais toujours AMOUREUSE DE LUI a la fête avant le deuxième mariage de Nate et Hales, tu avais toute ta tête, tu n'avais pas de balle dans la jambe. Tu l'as fait de ton plein grès, en toute connaissance de cause, à ce que je sache ! Putain Peyton, je t'aime, et tu le sais. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai renoncé à l'homme que j'aimais et à ma meilleure amie pour qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble.

- Brooke...

- Non, laisse moi finir ! Lorsque vous avez oublié mon anniversaire, moi je ne vous ai pas oublié. Si tu crois que je peux oublier cette image de vous deux rigolant, bras dessus bras dessous, tu te gourres! Si tu crois que je peux oublier le fait que tu dormais dans son lit, tu te gourres! Si tu crois que je peux oublier que j'ai pu serrer dans mes bras Lucas une dernière fois avant qu'il aille t'embrasser au championnat, tu te gourres aussi! Et si tu crois que je peux oublier que je vous ai vu limite en pleine action dans sa chambre, ou après avoir couché ensemble, ou encore que tu m'aies limite obligé à dormir avec vous après l'épisode Derreck, tu te gourres totalement! J'ai rien oublié Peyton. Je t'ai tout pardonné, mais mon coeur ne peut pas oublier à quel point il a souffert. A quel point j'étais seule, sans ma meilleure amie. Seule parce que tout le monde s'en foutait de comment je me sentais ! Bon sang Peyt, comment je pourrais oublier ça ? Tu dis que tu as vécu la pire année de ta vie cette année là? Et moi alors, hein? Et MOI Peyton? C'est toujours à propos de toi et de tes sentiments, et les miens Peyton? Oh mais j'oubliais! Brooke est une salope sans aucun sentiment, donc on s'en fout qu'elle soit seule le jour de son anniversaire et ceux qui suivent. On s'en fout de ne pas l'appeler pendant 4 ans puisqu'elle est célèbre à New York ! On s'en fout qu'elle ait du virer sa mère, on s'en fout de lui faire du mal puisqu'elle pardonne toujours tout aux gens qu'elle aime ! Et bah moi j'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en foute. Tu m'as volé Nathan, tu m'as volé Lucas, tu m'as volé ma meilleure amie, tu m'as volé cet amour inconditionnel que j'avias pour toi. C'est finit Peyt. Je ne reviendrais plus cette fois. Si tu gâches tout, je ne reviendrai plus. Peu importe à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, je ne ferais plus de concession. Ni Lucas, ni Nathan, ni Haley, ni personne ! Sois heureuse pour moi une fois dans ta putain de vie! "  
Je me retourne et je claque la porte. Je vois Lucas qui me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Pas maintenant. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et ferme la porte. Je pense qu'il a compris puisque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer quelques minutes après.

Je me sens étouffée dans cette maison, dans cette chambre. Angie était là il y a quelques semaines. J'ai acheté cette baraque pour Peyton et moi, parce que Tree Hill c'est notre chez nous. Mais à présent, tout ça m'étouffe, je me sens comme claustrophobe. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je prends mon portable et sort de là.

Je me retrouve sur le River Court. Je me rappelle du dessin qu'avait fait Peyt. Le coeur avec un 3 dedans. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... C'est ici que j'ai passé des heures à regarder Lucas jouer au basket avec ses amis. C'est ici que j'ai appris à connaitre Mouth. C'est ici que Lucas m'a dit que je faisais parti de sa vie... Que j'en étais la plus grosse partie, même. Je souris.  
" Brookie Cookie ? "  
Je me retourne et voit Nate s'approcher. "Luke m'a dit ce qui s'est passé."  
Il me prend dans ses bras. Puis il me prend la main et m'entraine vers le banc où on s'assoit.  
" Alors, tu vas me raconter ?

- Je suis sûre que Luke l'a déjà fait.

- Exact. Mais je voudrais l'entendre de la principale intéressée.  
- Je me suis un peu énervée. Je lui ai craché à la figure les 7 dernières années.  
- Ouch.  
- Effectivement."

Il pose une main sur mon genoux "Fallait que ça sorte. Ca devenait malsain..."  
J'acquiesce. Et on reste là, sans parler. Puis il finit par rompre le silence "Luke m'a dit que tu avais dit quelque chose à propos de Peyton me volant à toi. Il m'a demandé s'il devait vraiment être jaloux."  
Je me tourne vers lui et il me fait un clin d'oeil. "Personne ne comprendra jamais notre relation, hein ?  
- Je ne crois pas Brookie. Pourtant, Luke et Hales sont bien placés pour comprendre, non?  
- Je ne sais pas... Ils n'ont pas eu la même enfance que nous. Ils avaient peu d'argent mais ils avaient une famille... Des gens qui les aimaient... Alors que nous...

- Je t'avais toi.  
- Je t'avais toi, aussi, Natie."  
Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue.  
Il arrive ensuite à me convaincre de se faire une soirée DVD comme au bon vieux temps, Haley étant allée voir Luke et Jamie étant avec Skills & Mouth. J'accepte et on se retrouve donc sur le canapé, regardant un épisode de Buffy. Elle tue Angel et je laisse une larme m'échapper. Il se tourne vers moi et m'entrane vers lui. "Bouhhh Brookie Cookie, tu l'as vu des centaines de moi et tu continues de pleurer !

- Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça choupi ! "  
Je repose ma tête sur son épaule et enroule mes bras autour de son torse alors que je sens le sommeil engourdir tout mon corps. Je suis sûre que même pas cinq minutes se sont écoulées avant que je m'endorme comme une merde.

Je suis réveillée par un tendre baiser sur la joue. Je reconnais Lucas. Je l'entraine vers mes lèvres et l'embrasse doucement. Maintenant je peux ouvrir les yeux, et je me noie immédiatement dans le bleu merveilleux qui me fixe. Awwww ça y est je suis en mode niaise... encore!  
Mais c'est pas bon d'être niaise de temps en temps ?  
Si, hein !  
Bon bah, je vais rester sur cette note de gaité. Je lui ouvre mes bras et je m'aggripe à lui, avant d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. " J'ai faiimmmm !" je fais en rigolant. Il me porte jusqu'à la cuisine. Haha, vraie petite princesse que je suis, Nate et Jamie ont déjà fait le ptit déj et m'accueillent en souriant "Broookeee !

- Brookie Cookie !  
- Quel accueil gentlemen!

- Brooke, si tonton Lucas il t'embrasse, c'est que c'est ton petit ami ?  
- Oui Jamie Jame !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis plus le tien ? "  
Je me penche vers lui " Ca veut dire que tu resteras toujours mon petit ami secret ! Le seul et l'unique !

- Vrai ??

- Vrai !" je fais en lui faisant un bisou d'esquimau.

La vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse? Cuicui les tits oizilleaux, Brooke la niaise est LA parmi vous !  
Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, eurent plein de ptits garnements et mourirent dans leur sommeil main dans la main...

Ou pas.

A suivre...


	11. Whatever It Takes

Chapitre 11: Whatever It Takes

( Lifehouse )

J'ai quitté la maison du bonheur (comprendre chez Natie, Tutor Wife & Jamie Jame) pour aller bosser à la boutique. Eh oui, même la pire des filles amoureuse doit travailler. Ca craint.

Après quelques heures de boulot acharné (ou de causette avec Millie, bref, peu importe sifflote pour cacher son fainéantisme de la journée ) je récupère mes affaires. J'entends la sonnette du magasin et crie de sous le comptoir ou je récupère mon portable que j'ai (encore) fait tombé "On est fermé !"

"Je sais..."  
Oh oh. La voix de Peyton.

Je me relève et devinez quoi? Il s'agit de Peyton.

" Peyton. "  
Elle s'avance vers moi et s'arrête au niveau du comptoir.  
" Brooke, je suis désolée. "  
AH ? Si je m'étais attendue à ça !

" Pretty girl, dépêche toi, j'ai hâte d'être à la maison !"  
Oups. Lucas sort de l'arrière boutique et son sourire se fane en voyant Pey.  
" Pretty girl... " répète Peyton pour elle-même, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Terriblement gênant ce moment.

" Luke, si tu allais m'attendre dehors, tu veux bien ? "  
Il semble hésiter.  
" Ca ira... "

Il acquiesce et s'en va, lançant un tit regard à Peyton, qui lève ses yeux vers moi une fois l'homme dehors.

" Désolée pour ça. " Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je m'excuse, mais j'avais le sentiment que je le devais.  
" Tu es désolée " répète-t-elle en rigolant. Pourquoi elle se marre? En quoi c'est drôle ? " Brooke, pourquoi tu t'excuses toujours de ce que tu ressens ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses de ce qui vient de se passer?"  
Je hausse les épaules " Parce que t'avais l'air troublée

- Troublée ?  
- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis, ou bien ?..."  
Elle sourit et contourne le meuble pour être vraiment face à moi. Elle me prend les mains " Brooke, tu es ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que je dis? Tu es comme ma soeur. Et je suis désolée, vraiment, si je t'ai fait souffrir.  
- Si ?  
- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.  
- C'est mieux " Je réponds, et elle me fait un clin d'oeil.  
" Hoes over Bros ? " demande-t-elle en me tendant son poing.  
" Je ne sais pas Peyt... "  
Elle soupire " Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé Brooke ?

- La vie ? Des erreurs en pagaille, les mecs, la puberté, la distance, les...

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris " Mais elle sourit. " On a traversé tout ça, et pourtant, tu as accouru à Tree Hill quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, et tu nous a acheté une maison !

- Parce que je t'aime.  
- Et je t'aime aussi B. Davis !

- Pas autant que tu l'aimes, lui ..."  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme. Après quelques secondes ou je me demande si je dois pleurer ou hurler, elle rompt le silence " Brooke, comment tu peux penser ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es ma ptite Brooke.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça avant, et ça s'est pas finit ultra bien...

- Et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du te dire ce que je ressentais pour Lucas au lycée. Okay? J'assume, j'ai merdé. Brooke, pardonne-moi.  
- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je te l'ai dit.  
- Mais tu n'oubliras jamais, je sais..."  
J'acquiesce. Cette convesation me refout le coeur en vrac. Et pourtant je me sens mal pour elle. Parce que hier soir j'avais Nate, et ce matin j'avais mes trois Scott Boys alors qu'elle était seule.

" Brooke, parle-moi.  
- Pour dire quoi? J'ai beaucoup parlé hier je trouve.  
- Justement, tu me dis jamais les choses qui peuvent me blesser, mais je veux tout entendre. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit... Y a quelques temps, Haley m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Lucas ou de l'idée que j'avais de lui, de nous.  
- Tu lui avais répondu quoi ?  
- On s'en moque de ce que je lui ai répondu. La vérité, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux la dire.  
- Est-ce que je vais l'aimer cette vérité ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux l'entendre ?  
- Bien sûr..."  
Elle soupire " Je me suis souvenu de tout ce qu'on avait prévu pour notre mariage, tu sais. Et, je veux être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Mais je sais que si un jour tu épouses Lucas, et dieu sait que vous le méritez ! je ne pourrais peut-être pas l'être, parce que tu auras peur que j'en souffre. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je sais comment tu es Brooke ! Mais, il faut que tu saches que je l'ai vu. Ce sourire qu'il a quand il est avec toi. Ses yeux pétillants et plein de bonheur quand il les pose sur toi... J'ai vu tout ça. Tu le rends heureuse B. Davis. Et plus important encore, il te rend heureuse. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi. Je suis heureuse pour toi, d'accord?  
- Merci, Pey. Mais... toi, tu es heureuse? Je veux dire, par toi-même. Sans prendre en compte mon bonheur. Est-ce que toi, tu es heureuse ? "  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes " Je crois que oui. J'ai toujours voulu non plus que la musique m'inspire mais inspirer la musique. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je fais, en aidant Mia et puis Haley, et bientôt d'autres artistes à composer et à ce que leur musique puisse être écoutée par tous. C'est ça qui me rend heureuse. Je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier ça pour un homme, ou des enfants. Tant que ça me rend heureuse, je veux en profiter. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends même très bien. Mais un jour, ça ne suffira plus.  
- Je sais. Et ce jour là, je suis sûre que je trouverais l'homme fait pour moi. Et ce ne sera pas Lucas, tu m'entends? Haley avait raison, j'aime non pas ce qu'on pourrait être, mais ce qu'on aurait pu être il y a des années. On était si similaires, pensant la même chose, écoutant la même musique, aspirant aux mêmes choses... Mais on a changé. Si vite. Chacun de notre côté. On n'est plus les mêmes personnes. La seule chose qui reste constante dans notre vie, c'est Tree Hill. Et toi, B. Davis. On sera toujours amoureux... Amoureux de toi. "  
Je lui souris et la serre contre moi. " Je t'aime aussi P. Sawyer.  
- Je sais..."

Je m'écarte d'elle et essuie mes yeux "C'est malin, de me faire pleurer! Je vais être toute moche !

- Comme si ça pouvait arriver un jour !" dit-elle en se marrant. Elle enlève un peu de mascara qui a coulé et me prends le bras. On sort ensemble de la boutique et on voit Lucas près de sa voiture. Il lève les yeux vers nous.  
Je me tourne vers Peyton " Tu es sûre ?

- Arrête avec ça ! J'en suis certaine! File, il t'attend !

- Je ne rentrerai pas tard, d'accord ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer du tout, Mia et moi on s'organise une tite soirée de détente dans un bar. Alors profite de ta soirée B., okay ? "  
Je souris et acquiesce "Okay. Amuse toi bien alors!

- Toi aussi. "  
Je la prends dans mes bras rapidement avant de m'éloigner vers Lucas. Je me retourne et la voit me sourire sincèrement " Sois prudente Pey ! Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas! "  
Elle rigole et je lui fais un clin d'oeil avant de lui retourner le dos.

Je m'approche de Lucas et me blottit dans ses bras. On regarde la voiture de Peyton s'éloigner. Puis je m'écarte de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien.  
" Elle n'est plus amoureuse de toi. " je dis simplement.  
Il sourit.

J'arque un sourcil " C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Tu voudrais que ça me fasse quoi ?

- Au moins un choc, quoi. Enfin je sais pas, quelque chose...

- Je suis heureux pour elle. Elle va enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et je suis heureux pour toi, parce que tu ne vas pas te sentir coupable. Et je suis heureux pour nous, parce que si tu ne te sens pas coupable, on va pouvoir vivre une relation à deux normale.  
- Depuis quand la normalité fait partie de nos vies ?  
- Hum... T'as pas tort ! " répond- il en me souriant avant de m'embrasser.  
Retour à Tree Niaise Ville.

On va chez moi et je prépare deux cocktails pendant qu'il fait à manger.  
On s'assoit sur le canapé et on mange en parlant de nos journées. Comme si on faisait ça tous les jours. Ca parait si naturel...  
" Brooke, tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Et tu pensais à quoi?  
- A ça. A quel point j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait ça toute notre vie.  
- Content que tu aies cette impression parce que j'aimerais faire ça toute ma vie. "  
Je lui souris et il prends mon verre et le pose sur la table. "Et ça aussi" fait-il avant de m'embrasser. D'abord sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou. Hummmmm. Je lui enlève son t-shirt en moins de deux secondes et j'admire son torse. Rien à redire. Il me sourit "Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?  
- Hummm je sais pas. Faudrait que j'en vois un peu plus." Il se marre et m'embrasse tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Une fois en boxer, il m'enlève ma robe et je m'accroche à son cou, enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasse alors qu'il me porte, essayant d'atteindre ma chambre. Si on y arrive un jour. Je rigole alors qu'il envoie voler mes sous vêtements devant la porte. On finit par atteindre le lit et tout ce qui suit est privé, bande de voyeurs !

On est réveillé dans la nuit par des bruits dans le salon. Je regarde Luke "On s'est endormi à quel moment exactement ?" Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Puis je reprends un air sérieux en entendant quelque chose se briser dans la maison. "Luke...

- Shhh..."  
Il se lève et enfile son boxer alors que je prends une chemise d'homme que je mets souvent la nuit. Il me prend la main et on ouvre la porte de la chambre discrètement. J'entends un "chuuuuuut" dans la cuisine et lui sert un peu plus fort la main. Il allume la lumière une fois dans le salon et on voit Peyton et Mia en train de rigoler "Aiiiiieeee la lumièèèèèreee" fais Mia. Elles se retournent vers nous.  
" Peyton, Mia ??"

Peyton tente un sourire alors que Mia explose de rire "Super gênannnnttt !"  
Elles sont totalement bourrées quoi.

Peyton nous regarde et rigole à son tour. Je ne vois pas trop ce qui est marrant mais bon.  
" Vous nous avez fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'on se faisait cambrioler !

- Et ils auraient volé quoi? vos vêtements ?" répond Mia entre deux hoquets. Peyton lui envoie une tite tape sur le bras "Arrêteeeeeeuuhhh je t'ai dit qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant

- Bah ouais mais tu m'as pas dit qu'ils baisaient comme des lapins

- Siiiiiiiiii au lycéee

- Vous êtes plus au lycée grande courge."  
Je regarde ça et j'ai envie de hurler.  
" Je vais choisir d'ignorer ça en mettant ces réflexions sur le compte de l'alcool."  
Mia se tourne vers Peyton "T'as raison, c'est innnnsuuuuportable !

- Quoi ? " j'hallucine là? C'est moi qui suis insupportable ?

Mia s'adresse à moi "Cette façon que t'as de toujours dire que c'est okay qu'on te rabaisse. Ou alors c'est que t'es vraiment une nympho et que donc t'acceptes la vérité.  
- Comment tu peux la laisser parler comme ça ? " Ah, Luke vient d'ouvrir la bouche. Visiblement, Peyton ne percute pas qu'il s'adresse à elle.  
" Peyton, je te parle !

- Ah pardon, j'avais pas compriiiiss, je croyais que tu voulais plus me voir."  
Il secoue la tête " C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter quand t'es dans cet état...

- Oh ouiiiiii parce que je me bourre la gueule siiiiiiii souvent !" fait elle en levant les yeux au ciel "Confond pas avec ta pom pom girl"

Je baisse la tête pour ravaler mes larmes. Lucas semble furax quand il répond enfin "Peut-être que Brooke est trop gentille pour te le dire, mais tu vas trop loin Peyton.

- Oh oui pauvre Brookeeeee trop gentille pour dire à la vilaine Peyton à quel point elle est vilaine vilaine! Mia, vas-y frappe moi !"  
Mia lui tape le bras et se marre. Peyton s'approche de moi "Brooke, tu te souviens quand tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais reprendre Lucas quand tu le voulais ? "  
Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle rigole "T'avais raison finalement, hein ! Tu vois, c'est comme tu l'avais décrit. Comme un chien: tu le siffles et il rapplique ! "  
J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'étais si heureuse il y a encore dix minutes... Et là... là tout coule à pic. Je me tourne vers Lucas "Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Je sais."  
Peyton lève les mains en signe de défaite "Bien suuuuur, c'est moi qui ment ! Viens Mia, on va dormir ! "  
Luke l'attrape par le bras alors qu'elle nous tourne le dos " Peyton, tu devrais t'excuser.  
- Tu me donnes envie de vomir. " fut sa seule réponse. Elle prend Mia par le bras et elles s'en vont dans la chambre de Pey en rigolant.  
Lucas se tourne vers moi et me caresse la joue avant de m'embrasser. "Je suis désolée.  
- Brooke pour quoi tu t'excuses ?  
- Parce que j'ai vraiment dit que je pouvais te récupérer quand je voulais. On était au lycée, et vous étiez tout le temps ensemble. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me narguait à être 24h/24 avec toi. J'avais mal et je voulais lui faire mal. Mais je ne t'ai jamais comparé à un chien, jamais.  
- Brooke, c'est pas grave! Tu aurais pu me récupérer d'un battement de cils de toutes façons!" répond-il en souriant.

" J'aurais aimé que ce soit aussi facile... "  
Il mets ses deux mains sur ma taille et me pousse en direction de ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieure, il me regarde et arque un sourcil "A qui est cette chemise ?  
- Hum... à Chase ?  
- A Chase? Bon dieu, enlève ça de suite ! Je veux pas des vêtements d'un autre sur ma petite amie.  
- Ca ou bien tu veux me voir dans mon plus simple appareil ?

- Aussi... Attends."  
Il me plante là et revient deux minutes après, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Il me tend le t-shirt qu'il avait ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait par dessus "Choisis !" fait-il en souriant. Je prends les deux et les laisse tomber par terre "C'est toi que je veux" et je l'embrasse. Haha, j'adore faire ça. Parce qu'en vrai, je vais lui piquer la chemise bleue qu'il portait.

J'entends quelqu'un aller précipitament dans la sale de bain. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'écarte de Luke. "Je vais voir si elle va bien."

Et me voilà dans la salle de bain, en train de tenir les cheveux de Mia pendant qu'elle vomit. Super première nuit avec mon amoureux. "Tu veux un peu d'eau ?" Elle acquiesce. Je me lève et lui apporte un verre d'eau pendant qu'elle récupère appuyée contre un mur. Je vais dans la chambre de Peyt pour voir si elle va bien mais je n'y trouve personne. Je vois la porte de ma chambre entre-ouverte alors que je l'avais fermé et mon coeur manque un battement. J'avance lentement et j'entends un "Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peyton?" Je me fige devant la porte. Lucas reprends "Non sérieusement, pars." Peyton ne dit rien mais j'entends des bruits de renifflement, comme si elle pleurait. Le ton de Luke s'adoucit "Peyt, je suis désolé mais tu es bourrée et tu vas tout gâcher. Penses à Brooke. On a pourtant décidé que c'était finit. Tu as rassuré Brooke cet aprés-midi même en lui disant que tu ne m'aimes plus. Peyton, je sais que t'es pas claire là tout de suite maintenant, mais j'ai besoin que t'utilises le peu de neurones valides qu'il te reste pour comprendre que si tu m'embrasses encore, non seulement tu perdras mon amitié mais aussi celle de Brooke. Va-t-en maintenant."  
Il l'emmène visiblement jusqu'à la porte et la referme derrière elle. Je m'étais plaquée contre le mur et je me retrouve donc face à Peyton. Mes yeux sont remplies de larmes, mes joues humides et lorsque je croise son regard, elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chsoe puis la referme. Même avec tout l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité, elle vient de comprendre qu'elle m'a brisé le coeur. Encore. Je secoue la tête et vais dans la salle de bain m'assurer que Mia va bien. Je l'aide à se relever et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Pey ou je l'allonge et la couvre. Je lui remets un verre d'eau plein sur la table de nuit et lui dit que si ça va pas mieux, elle peut venir me trouver dans ma chambre. Sans un regard pour ma colocataire que je me refuse à appeler meilleure amie là tout de suite maintenant, je retourne dans ma chambre. Luke est assis sur le lit. Je ferme la porte et reste appuyée dessus.  
" Brooke, ça va ?  
- Elle t'a embrassé.  
- Elle est bourrée.  
- Ne la défends pas.

- Je ne la défends pas."  
Je vais jusqu'au lit et me blottit contre lui "On devrait pas avoir à lutter comme ça.

- Lutter ?

- Pour être ensemble. Pour être heureux. Ca devrait pas être aussi difficile.  
- Brooke, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?"  
Je relève la tête vers lui "Et laisser ce corps parfait à une autre? Jamais !" Il sourit "Alors j'ai un corps parfait, hein?

- Hummm presque

- T'es pas mal dans ton genre.

- Pas mal? Dans mon genre ?  
- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu.  
- C'est mieux !" Il se marre et m'embrasse "Hummm encore mieux !

- Tu sais ce qui serait mieux ?  
- Quoi ?

- Toi, portant autre chose que la chemise de Chase !

- Mais tu es jaloux ou j'hallucine ?

- Non c'est trop pas mon style, Brooke !

- Donc je reste comme ça."  
Il me lance un regard qui veut dire "Ne joue pas avec moi" ce qui me donne encore plus envie de jouer avec lui. Haha !

" Brooke...  
- Quoi ?  
- Broooooke !

- Je comprends pas où est le problème.  
- Enlève cette chemise et brûle la.  
- Mais je l'aime bien, moi.

- Brookkkkeee" Il me fait sa moue boudeuse. Je me lève et enlève la chemise. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi "Tu aimes ce que tu vois?  
- C'était pas ma réplique?  
- Hummm peut-être." je réponds en me marrant. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et chope un sweat que je met sur moi. "C'est mieux ?  
- C'est le mien !

- Tu as l'oeil !" En même temps, c'est un de ses sweat gris qu'il portait tout le temps au lycée, puisque c'était de la pub pour le garage de Keith.  
Je reviens dans le lit "C'est celui que je portais après notre première nuit...

- Je me souviens" dit-il en souriant.

" Et si on dormait les ... deux heures qu'il nous reste à dormir?" je propose.  
" On pourrait profiter de ces deux heures pour faire autre chose ... " répond-il en m'embrassant le cou.

" Luke, on a tout le temps pour ça. On a besoin de dormir.  
- Hannnnnnn tu refuses mes avances ?

- Apparemment !

- Mais t'as jamais refusé mes avances !

- Faux !

- Quand on était pas ensemble, ça compte pas !

- Ah oui, et en quel honneur ?  
- Bah, parce que sinan t'as raison et j'ai tort."  
Qu'il est con ! J'explose de rire.

" Tu sais, je me souviens de cette nuit" Il reprend alors que j'avais fermé les yeux.

" Quelle nuit ?

- A New York..."  
Je réouvre les yeux et le trouve penché sur moi, ses yeux bleus me fixant.  
" Et ?  
- Et tu as refusé de m'embrasser.  
- C'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
- Tu m'as laissé seul.

- C'était la seule chose à faire.  
- Tu m'as dit qu'on ne se verrait pas pendant un moment...  
- Parce que c'était vrai.  
- Parce que je venais de te blesser ?

- Oui. Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle pas.  
- Mais il le faut.  
- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux qu'on se dise tout, Brooke. Je veux qu'on soit complètement honnête sur tout. Je ne veux pas recommencer les erreurs du passé.

- Waouuuw, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon Broody ?!

- Il a mûri.  
- Oh, vraiment ?"  
Je l'embrasse mais après quelques minutes, il me repousse et sourit "Joli changement de sujet, Cheery!" Je lève les yeux au ciel "Alors t'as vraiment mûri? Ca craint !" Il se marre. Je vois pas ce qui est drôle...

" Bon okay, alors écoute moi bien Luke, parce que je vais pas reparler de cette nuit tous les jours."  
Il acquiesce et s'assoit. " Cette nuit était magnifique. Tu me manquais vraiment et quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'étais aux anges. J'avais besoin d'un ami dans cette ville qui me va si bien et qui pourtant m'a offert une solitude sans nom. J'étais si heureuse que ton livre soit publié, que quelqu'un ait enfin vu le talent qui était en toi. Je pensais que tu voudrais partager ce moment avec la fille que tu voulais à tes côtés quand tes rêves deviendraient réalité mais tu m'as appelé. Et j'ai compris après que c'est parce que Peyt n'avait pas assouvit les rêves que tu avais pour vous deux. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes. Mais je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée, parce que c'était censé être une des plus belles journées de ta vie. Alors l'alcool s'est imposé à nous, hein?" je lui fais un clin d'oeil puis je continue "Cette bague, à mon doigt, c'était un poison finalement. Elle ne m'était pas destiné, et pourtant, tout le monde voyait en nous le couple de la soirée. Tout ce qu'on a dit dans cette calèche, je le voulais vraiment, Luke. Et quand tu m'as embrassé, tous les souvenirs du lycée sont revenus à moi. J'ai eu tous ses flashbacks, toutes ces fois ou j'étais seule à pleurer dans mon lit, ou je n'avais personne à qui me confier, toutes ces fois ou tu m'as fait mal... Je ne voulais pas devenir Peyton. Je ne voulais pas devenir la fille qui ne peut pas parler de ses souvenirs avec l'homme qu'elle aime parce qu'ils étaient défendus, parce que c'était malsain et malhonnête. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui fait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir non plus. Mais après ce baiser, c'était forément trop tard."  
Il me sourit tristement.

" Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que Peyton ne pouvait pas venir. Je t'ai laissé ce message parce que je voulais que tu sois là. Je voulais que tu sois à mes côtés. Tu es celle qui a toujours cru en moi et qui m'a toujours poussé à me dépasser. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as poussé dans mes retranchements Brooke, m'obligeant à toujours dépassé mes limites. Je voulais que tu vois où tu m'avais emmené. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Peyton. J'étais triste pour mon histoire avec elle, bien sûr. Mais je savais qu'en ta compagnie, j'oublierai ça aussi. Et c'est vrai! C'est ce qui s'est passé! Bon sang Brooke, tu m'as fait oublié l'espace de quelques heures que je venais de faire des milliers de killomètres, que j'avais largué ma copine, et que tout était un bordel innomable. Tu m'as fais rire, tu m'as fait sourire, tu m'as rendu heureux cette nuit là. Et la calèche, c'était... waouw! Je veux dire que la façon qu'on a eu de débiter tout ce qu'on voulait pour notre futur, c'était...

- Je sais" je réponds en souriant. Il acquiesce et reprend "On avait la même vision du futur, et malgré mon cerveau imbibé, je pouvais dire à quel point on se complétait. A quel point on voyait le même avenir. A quel point je pouvais aimer ton sourire, tes fossettes, ta manière de parler, de poser ta main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter... Quand je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que je voulais que tu restes. Pas que tu restes pour la nuit. Que tu restes pour la vie. Que tu ne me quittes pas comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, et les plus grosses étant de ne pas te courir après à chaque fois que tu me tournais le dos et franchissait ma porte. Mais, tu m'as dit tout ça et je me suis senti idiot. J'avais l'impression d'être ce type paumé comme j'étais au lycée en première année. Incapable de faire un choix. Tu m'as dit que je devais devenir le meillleur écrivain et la meilleure personne possible et rappeler Peyton. Et que si elle venait, on etait fait l'un pour l'autre. Et je t'ai écouté. Parce que ce que tu dis, je l'écoute. Même bourré. Et je suis heureux de vivre mes rêves à tes côtés Brooke. C'est toi que je veux depuis le début à mes côtés. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, et pas par défaut. Parce que je le voulais ainsi."

Il me regarde pour voir ce que je vais répondre mais il devra se contenter de moi me jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser parce que là, je pourrais rien dire. Il m'a rendu muette, le ptit con !

" Tu vois, finalement c'était utile qu'on en parle.  
- Ohhhh tu te crois siiiii malin !!

- Tout à fait !

- Tu ne l'es pas !

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !"  
Il m'embrasse encore "Okay, t'es peut-être un peu malin.

- Maintenant, on peut dormir.  
- Tu veux que je dorme après ça ??  
- Allez, fais dodo Davis !

- Nan mais t'es fou ! Là tout de suite maintenant je veux tout mais pas dormir.  
- C'est toi qui voulait.  
- Je veux pluuuuus !

- Je veux t'épouser.  
- Non arrête sois sérieux, les églises sont fermés à cette heure là. On pourrait faire quelque chose de moins catholique...  
- Broooooooke, je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi.

- Tu m'épouseras un jour, Lucas Scott."

Il sourit. " Tu diras pas non, hein ?  
- T'es dingue !

- Tu me planteras pas devant l'autel?  
- Hahahahhaa

- Brooke !

- Non.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis ! Putain, t'es quand même un pro du mariage !"  
Il lève les yeux au ciel "Quoiiiiiii ? C'est vrai !

- Non, sérieusement.

- Sérieusement.  
- Sérieusement. Epouse moi.  
- T'as même pas de bague gros crétin, va !

- Brooke sois sérieuse.  
- Je suis sérieuse. Arrête d'utiliser ce mot d'ailleurs.  
- Tu l'utilises aussi.

- Gnagnagna !  
- Epouse moi !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas de bague. Puis t'es même pas à genoux !

- Tu veux que je te supplies c'est ça ?  
- Non, pas besoin. Juste une bague et un genou à terre me suffira."

Il se lève et met un genou à terre au pied au pied du lit "Epouse moi.

- Et la bague ? Et la belle déclaration ?  
- T'avais pas parlé de déclaration avant ça !

- Et tant qu'on y est, je ne veux pas de "je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours" hein.  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?  
- Peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu, alors."  
Il sourit. Il se relève et va fouiller dans mes bijoux. Il revient avec une bague qu'il m'avait offert lorsqu'on sortait ensemble. Je me marre alors qu'il repose un genou à terre.  
" Brooke, je suis un idiot. Mais un idiot amoureux de toi. Je veux rester un idiot toute ma vie à tes côtés, parce que je suis un peu maso et surtout, surtout, je veux vivre mes rêves. Et le plus grand, le plus fou, le plus idiot de tous, c'est de passer tous les jours qu'il me reste à vivre à tes côtés pour que tu puisses me traiter d'idiot autant que tu le veuilles. Je veux être un idiot ! Sois idiote avec moi. Deviens Madame Idiote Scott."  
Je souris, c'est plus fort que moi. "C'est la déclaration la plus idiote qu'on ne m'ai jamais faite ! Mais je veux être idiote aussi.  
- Ca veut dire oui ?  
- Ca veut dire que je t'aime et que je rêve de ce moment depuis que mes yeux ont croisés les tiens gros idiot !

- Ca veut dire ouiiiiiiii ?"  
Je me met à genoux à côté de lui "Ca veut dire que je t'aime trop pour dire non.  
- Ca veut dire oui !!" fait-il en souriant. Je l'embrasse "Oui, idiot va! " Il me passe la bague au doigt "Je t'en achète une autre dès l'ouverture des magasins  
- J'espère bien !"  
Il sourit et me porte jusqu'au lit. Je sens que le peu de temps qu'il nous restait à dormir va se passer à faire autre choses. Hahhaha! DEHORS les lecteurs, allez allez ! gros pervers, va !

A suivre... (on est un peu occupés là... hihi)


	12. Flying high

Chapitre 12. Flying High

( Jem )

"Brooke, tiens" Peyton me tend un verre et je le prends. Je le sirote joyeusement en regardant Haley et Mia rigoler comme des bossus. Ca fait six mois que Lucas m'a demandé en mariage, et ce soir se passent nos enterrements de vie de garçons/jeunes filles.  
" Alors Brooke, ça fait quoi ?  
- Ca fait du bien. Merci, j'avais chaud."  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel "De te dire que tu vas être mariée demain, grosse idiote !

- Déjà je ne suis pas grosse ! " (elle relève les yeux au ciel) "Ensuite bah... Je ne sais pas si je réalise encore. Tant qu'on aura pas tous les deux dit "Oui" , je pense que ce sera pas assez réel dans ma tête.  
" Brooke, tu sais qu'il est fou de toi hein ?  
- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais! "  
Millicent me prend la main et m'entraine sur la piste de danse. On se trémousse joyeusement et toutes mes copines viennent nous rejoindre. Peyton, Haley, Mia, Bevin, Karen, Deb, et bien sûr ma Rachel.  
Après quelques heures de danses, je m'écroule sur un fauteuil du bar et demande un double mojito royal.  
" Attention a la gueule de bois le jour du mariage pétasse ! "  
Je souris et n'ai meme pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Rach. " Merci d'autant d'attention garce ! "  
Elle rigole et commande un cocktail. Je la regarde sévèrement "C'est sans alcool. Ca fait juste moins cruche que de demander un verre d'eau avec 2 glaçons ou du coca..." explique-t-elle en faisant la moue. Je passe un bras autour de son épaule et la rapproche de moi "Je suis vraiment fière de toi Salope ." Elle sourit et me fait un bisou sur la joue "Moi aussi connasse !"  
On trinque en rigolant. " Aux garces que nous sommes ! " Y a que nous pour s'insulter à longueur de journées! On est les meilleures haha auto jetage de fleurs

Je m'éclipse quelques minutes pour appeler les hommes. "Brookie Cookie !" j'entends à l'autre bout du fil.  
"Natie Cookie ! Comment ça se passe pour vous ?  
- Trèèèèèès bien !

- T'as bu ?

- Juste un peu.

- Natiiiieeeeeeeeeeee !

- Broookiiiiiieeeeeeeee !

- Bon, tu t'amuse au moins ?

- Ouaip ! Tip top !

- Tip top ?

- Ca se dit plus ?

- Non. T'es has been mon grand !

- L'expression "has been" est has been ma petite !

- Ah... J'imagine qu'on se fait vieux.  
- M'en parle pas! Je tiens même plus l'alcool !

- Allez, à d'autres.  
- Ok, c'est pas vrai. Tu veux parler à ton chéri ?  
- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien.  
- Tout se passe bien Brookie. Rassure-toi, il sera en forme pour demain."  
Je souris. "Merci Natie.

- Comment va ...

- Hales va bien. Elle est en train de danser avec Karen.  
- Bien.  
- Je lui dirais que tu lui dis bonsoir et que tu as hâtes de la retrouver ce soir.  
- J'aurais pas dit mieux.  
- Je sais bien !

- T'es la meilleure !

- Ca aussi je le sais ! "  
Il se marre et puis un silence s'installe. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'entrée du club et allume une cigarette. J'entends le bruit d'un briquet de l'autre côté du téléphone et je l'imagine en train de s'adosser à un mur et de faire la même chose que moi. Il finit par reparler " Brooke ?  
- Oui Natie ?

- Promets-moi que si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu viendras toujours me voir.  
- Bien sûr Natie. Comment je pourrais faire autrement ?  
- Il faudrait qu'on y retourne, non?  
- Et si on attendait encore quelques minutes ?...

- D'accord. "

Je finis ma clope et la laisse tomber sur le goudron du parking en-dessous de moi.  
" Natie ?  
- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi Brookie.  
- A demain.  
- Fais attention à toi. "  
Je raccroche en souriant, et c'est alors que je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Deb. Elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi.  
" C'était mon fils ?  
- Qui d'autre ? "  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et lui propose une cigarette alors que j'en reprends une moi-même. J'allume les deux et elle me tend un verre. J'en bois une gorgée et tire une bouffée de mon poison préféré. J'apprécie la brise sur mon visage en fermant les yeux et les réouvre lentement pour regarder Deb. Elle me sourit avec les larmes au bord des yeux.  
" Je suis si fière de toi Brooke.

- Parce que je me marie ?  
- Non. Pour tout ce que tu es devenue, pour tout ce que tu as déjà accomplie alors que tu es encore si jeune... Je t'ai vu grandir, tu sais.  
- Je sais. Sans toi, Nathan et ... " Je me pince la lèvre. Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule "Je sais... C'était un homme bien à l'époque. " J'acquiesce en repensant à toutes ces fois où Dan nous emmenait au zoo ou au parc d'attraction quand on était petits. Je sens les larmes monter et je me pince l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.  
" Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi Brooke. "  
Je me tourne vers elle tout en laissant aller quelques larmes. Elle me sourit et me retend le verre. Je l'accepte avec gratitude et en prend une longue rasade.  
" J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse être le père que tu souhaitais, Brooke.  
- Oh, il l'a été. Pendant des années. Je préfère me souvenir de ça, et pas des dix dernières, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non. C'est bien comme ça."  
Je tire sur ma cigarette comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
" Tu sais Deb... Je suis fière de toi, moi aussi. Après tout ce que tu as traversée, regarde toi! Tu es épanouie et heureuse. Tu es une de ces mères qu'on voit dans les séries télé, attentionnée et drole. Tu es aussi une grand mère extra! Jamie me parle tout le temps des choses cool qu'il a fait avec sa grand-mère Deb ! "  
Elle rigole "Oh, j'aimerais être aussi bien que Karen. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé.  
- Toi aussi tu l'as aidé. " fis-je remarquer en souriant. Elle acquiesce légèrement, peu convaincue.

" Je sais que je suis devenue très proche de Karen au lycée ... " j'essaie de suivre le cours de mes pensées et d'exprimer ça clairement. Mais c'est difficile quand autant de souvenirs et de sentiments se mêlent à l'affaire. " Mais, je n'ai jamais oublié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Que c'est toi qui m'a appris à faire du vélo ou à conduire. Que c'est toi qui m'a montré comment me maquiller, qui m'emenait faire du shopping avec Natie qui trainait des pieds derrière nous, mais qui insistait quand même pour porter les sacs "trop lourd pour des femmes", je cite! "  
On rigole à l'évocation de Nathan si gentleman déjà si jeune.

" Oh, il avait l'air si déterminé !" dit-elle en souriant "Alors qu'on savait bien qu'il avait du mal à tout porter !

- Mais jamais on avait le coeur de le laisser voir qu'on savait qu'il en pouvait plus ! " On échange un clin d'oeil.  
" Je crois que ce que j'essayais de dire Deb, c'est que je ne serais pas qui je suis aujourd'hui sans toi. Même si Karen a joué un grand rôle par la suite, tu es la première qui m'a montré ce qu'une mère peut accomplir. Merci. "  
Elle me serre dans ses bras "Oh Brooke, dire que tu vas devenir une Scott !

- Qui l'aurait cru hein ?" je réponds alors qu'on se détache l'une de l'autre.  
" Eh bien, moi. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu épouserais mon fils. Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve au supermarché avec Lucas en train d'acheter préservatifs et chantilly... "  
Je rougis à ce souvenir. "Tu rougis un peu tard Brooke. Je me souviens que tu n'avais pas eu honte à l'époque.  
- Ohhh oui, et j'ai honte de n'avoir pas eu honte ! "fis-je en rigolant. Elle se marre avec moi lorsqu'on entend la porte derrière nous claquer. On se retourne et on voit Haley s'avancer pour s'assoir avec nous. "Petite réunion entre Scott Girls ?" fait-elle en souriant. " Je ne suis pas encore une Scott" je fais remarquer "Ca ne va pas tarder" répond-elle en me tirant la langue. Je lève les yeux au ciel et les deux autres se marrent.

" Au fait Tutor Mom, j'ai eu ton mari au téléphone, il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais et qu'il avait hâte de te retrouver ce soir.

- Ohhh il est adorable !

- N'est ce pas !

- Il a vraiment dit ça ou tu as interprété ? " fait-elle l'air suspect

" Je vois pas de quoi tu parles" fis-je en sifllotant l'air de rien. Elle explose de rire "Okay, je vois le genre !

- Nan mais je sais qu'il le pensait donc ça revient au même. "  
Je vois qu'elles n'ont pas l'air ultra convaincues mais tant pis, moi je sais qu'il le pensait, tant pis pour elles! NA !

Haley me file un des deux verres qu'elle avait dans la main et tend l'autre "A la future nouvelle Scott ! "  
On trinque et on boit tranquillement en rigolant lorsqu'une nouvelle fois, une autre personne apparait derrière nous. " Garce, te voilà ! " Elle sourit " Salope de future Scott, tu es là! Je t'ai cherché partout ! "  
Elle s'assoit devant moi et Deb. Marrant comme malgré tout, elle veut pas rester à côté de Haley. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'une droite de Tutor Mom ça fait mal. Hum... A méditer.  
" Alors, vous parliez de quoi avant mon arrivée fracassante ?

- De Nathan.  
- Rassure moi Brooke, tu sais que c'est pas le Scott que tu épouses demain hein ?"  
Je fais semblant de réfléchir " Ah bon? Mince, alors c'est qui mon futur mari ?  
- Grand, blond, bien foutu, a toujours refusé de coucher avec moi. "  
Je lève les yeux au ciel " Merci de cette description. Et Nathan tu l'aurais décrit comment ?  
- Grand, brun, bien foutu, a toujours refusé de coucher avec moi. "  
J'explose de rire. Elle fait une fausse moue boudeuse "Je sais pas ou est le problème chez les Scott !

- Peut-être qu'il n'aiment pas les rouses.  
- Quel racisme ! " s'offusque ma garce préférée.  
" Racisme envers qui ? " fait une voix derrière nous.  
" Les rousses. " répond Hales. Karen s'assoit à côté d'elle. " Et qui sont les racistes ?  
- Nos deux fils. Pour n'avoir jamais succombés au pouvoir de séduction de Rachel. "  
Karen sourit "Okayyyy je vois le genre. Mais Nathan n'était-il pas marié et mon fils ne sortait-il pas avec Brooke? Donc techniquement, ce n'est pas du racisme mais plutôt de la fidélité.  
- Ca insinurait qu'ils me trouvent jolie mais sont trop amoureux de leurs demoiselles pour faire quoique ce soit ? " demande Rachel. " Ca me convient! Merci Karen !" continue-t-elle alors qu'on se marre toutes. Karen me tend un verre et soulève le deuxième qu'elle avait dans sa main " A ma future belle fille ! "  
On trinque toutes et j'offre ma tournée de cigarettes à celles qui fument (donc Deb et Rachel en fait. Les mauvaises filles sont toujours plus fun fun fun ! haha)

" Alors Brooke, prête pour demain ? " demande Karen.  
" Je suis prête, archi prête, je n'attends que ça !

- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas planter mon fils devant l'autel hein ?

- Oh non, c'est tellement démodé ça! C'était le truc de l'an dernier. Cette année, les mariages sont branchés sur leur succés !"  
Elle me sourit et me pique ma cigarette pour en prendre une bouffée. J'arque un sourcil " Je vais tout raconter à Lucas !

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi sa mère.  
- Oh oui mais il peut très bien jouer le rôle du fils-poule !

- C'est pas faux. " répond-elle en me souriant. "Je me souviens d'une fois, au tout début de ma relation avec Andy... Je suis rentrée un peu tard et il m'attendait dans la cuisine. Il a commencé à me gronder d'être arrivée après le couvre-feu et m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait. Et moi, je me suis excusée comme une adolescente! Il s'avérait qu'en fait, mon fils n'était rentrée que depuis 5 minutes. " J'explose de rire et les autres aussi " Mon fils est un peu protecteur " conclue-t-elle avant de me rendre ma clope.  
" C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. " répond Hales.  
Rachel intervient judicieusement "Tu sais que c'est pas le Scott que t'as épousé hein ?  
- Ah bon ? Mince! On m'aurait menti ?" fit-elle avant que Rachel lui tire la langue. "Moi je dis ça mais je dis rien hein. J'essaie juste de vous aider à vous retrouver dans votre famille !" Je lui tape sur l'épaule en me marrant "Bien joué salope !

- Gnaganganganagna toi même connasse !" fut sa réponse. Très mature. J'adoooore! En fait, j'adore Rachel.

" On peut pas vous laisser seules deux minutes sans que vous vous insultiez hein? " intervient une énième personne qui n'était pas encore là.  
Je me retourne et voit Millie qui sourit en descendant vers nous. Elle enjambe les autres pour se placer à côté de Rach.  
" On s'aime trop, c'est pour ça qu'on s'insulte. Pour cacher tout cet amour entre nous. Sinan j'te jure qu'elle plaquerait Luke et m'épouserait !

- Elle a raison!" j'acquiesce. Et les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel. Genre on dit n'importe quoi... Pffffff faut nous prendre au sérieux un peu !

Millicent me tend un des deux verres qu'elle a " A ma patronne qui est enfin épanouit dans sa vie sentimentale! J'ai desespéré pendant 4 années que ça arrive et voilà qui est fait! "  
J'arque un sourcil "C'est un toast en mon honneur ça ? Recommence !

- C'est ma boss ou ma pote qui le demande ?  
- Ta boss.  
- Okayyyyyyyyyyy. A ma boss !

- Non non recommence !

- A Brooke, qu'elle fasse de la vie de Lucas un enfer comme elle le fait avec la mienne !  
- Et bah voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux !" Je trinque avec elle et les autres qui rigolent. Je me rends compte que j'ai deux verres quasi plein. J'en vide un cul sec et me retrouve avec un seul plein. Bien, c'est mieux comme ça ! Si tout le monde arrêtait de m'apporter à boire aussi. Je suis sure qu'ils veulent me voir carpette avant la fin de la soirée !

" Si quelqu'un me demande encore une fois si je suis prête pour demain, je sors la mitraillette les filles !

- Okay. " fait Millicent. Je sais très bien qu'elle allait me rerererererererrererererereposer la question une énième fois. Elle plonge dans son verre comme si elle y cherchait des réponses lorsque Rachel me demande "Mais t'es prête pour demain?

- Je suis tellement prête que je vais dire le mauvais prénom, comme Ross dans Friends!  
- Ohhhhhhh ce serait trop bien! Je vois d'ici la scène "Moi Brooke Davis, accepte de prendre pour épouse aujoud'hui Rachel... " Awwwww trop bien ! "  
Elle clappe dans ses mains d'enthousiasme alors que je fais pareil, sous les regards héberlués des autres filles. Rachel se tourne vers elles alors qu'elle a un bras enroulé autour de ma taille "Je vous l'avais dit, c'est ça le grand amour ! "

" J'ai toujours su que vous viviez un amour secret toutes les deux ! " On se retourne vers la voix qui vient de dire ça. Forcément. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Bevin s'avance et s'assoit près de nous. " Pourquoi vous êtes toutes là ? Brooke, tiens je t'ai pris un verre en me servant. Je me suis dit que comme c'est ta soirée...

- Merci ma Bevin, t'es choupie ! " je dis en prenant le cocktail. "Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?  
- Oh oui, super! Merci de m'avoir invité! Je pensais pas que tu le ferais vu que tu ne m'avais rien dit quand on s'est croisé là ou je travaille.  
- Hum... A l'époque, j'étais pas avec Lucas, en fait...

- Ah bon? Je croyais que vous alliez vous marier ?  
- Non, Luke préparait sa liste de mariage avec une autre fille.  
- Peyton?  
- Lindsay.  
- Ah ? C'est qui elle ?  
- La fille qui etait avec lui ?  
- Y avait une fille avec lui ?"  
Je suis sur le point d'exploser de rire lorsque j'entends quelqu'un derrière nous faire "Oui, moi. "  
Pour la première fois depuis le début, je me lève et vais serrer Lindsay dans mes bras "Je suis contente que tu sois venue... Je croyais pas que tu...

- si, je suis là. Tu as toujours été très gentille avec moi, et je t'aime bien Brooke.  
- Merci." fis-je alors que je l'entraine vers le bas des escaliers et qu'elle s'assoit à côté de Rachel. Ambiance différente d'un coup. Je tends mon paquet de clopes et Karen, Deb, Rach, Bevin, Lind et moi-même en prenons une. Karen lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse entrainer "C'est dingue la mauvaise influence que tu as sur nous ! " fait-elle en riant.

" Peut-être que c'est vous qui avez une mauvaise influence sur moi. " je réponds un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Tout le monde me regarde avant d'exploser de rire. Sympaaaa.  
" Vous vous souvenez quand Brooke a essayé de m'apprendre le strip tease ?  
- Moi j'm'en souviens! " fis-je joyeusement. "Tu t'es ramassée en beauté ce soir là ! "  
Rachel intervient "J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça !" Haley lui tire la langue. "N'empeche que Nate a aimé les tits cours et les achats faits ce soir là...

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il aimerait !

- Tu connais un peu trop bien ses gouts !" répond-elle en arquant un sourcil

" Oh tu sais, à une époque je vivais carrément aux crochets de la famille Scott, alors forcément, je sais ce qu'il préférait dans ses petits magasines cochons !

- Ohhh tu te rappelles quand on l'a surpris en train de chercher des photos coquines sur le net ? " commence Deb en pointant un doigt vers moi, a moitié hillare en se souvenant du truc.  
"La têteeeeeeee qu'il avait! Je l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge de toute ma vie !

- Sympa de me rappeler la glorieuse époque ou mon mari etait un vrai chaud lapin.  
- Arrête, il avait 12 ans, les filles il les voyait qu'en photo !

- 12 ANS?

- Les hommes sont précoces ma petite Haley" fait remraquer joyeusement Rachel. Je la regarde "Les filles peuvent l'être aussi, n'est ce pas ma garce ?" Elle hausse les épaules et me fait un clin d'oeil.  
" Trop d'infos sur mon cher mari pour un seul soir. J'aimerais avoir une expérience du genre sur Lucas mais en fait j'ai rien que vous ne connaisez déjà. "  
Je réfléchis deux petites secondes "Une fois je l'ai surpris en train de prendre une douche froide.  
- Comment tu sais qu'il prenait une douche froide?  
- En fait ça faisait un moment qu'il était sous la douche, et c'était à l'époque ou je vivais chez Karen. Je m'impatientais donc je suis allée dans la salle de bain et je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien prendre une douche avec un minimum d'eau chaude, et quand j'ai passé la main à travers le rideau, c'était gelé. Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'il rêvait de Peyton, fallait qu'il lui dise bonjour de ma part !

- Bonne réplique !" admire Deb.  
" J'aurais pas fait mieux" concède Rachel, alors que Bevin dit "Pourquoi il prenait une douche froide ? "

" Parce qu'il avait rêvé de Brooke... " On se retourne comme un seul homme alors que la porte claque derrière le dernier soldat manquant de cette réunion improvisée.  
" Peyt, te voilà enfin ! " fis-je en finissant un de mes verres. Je m'y perds à force. Je sens que mon corps est bien imbibé là... Je rallume une énième cigarette. Voir Peyton dans un moment ou on évoque Lucas nu sous une douche n'a rien de bon en soit. Elle s'approche de nous et s'assoit. Elle s'en allume une aussi. " Il m'a dit que tu avais dit ça. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pensait, mais à toi. Il n'osait pas te le dire, c'est tout... Tu imaginais qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi. Qu'il etait toujours attiré par moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors qu'en fait, tout ce à quoi il pensait, la seule fille qu'il voyait... C'était toi, Brooke. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas aussi transparent que tout le monde semble le penser." Elle me sourit et je sens mes lèvres réagir pour lui répondre. "Merci Peyt.  
- C'est juste la vérité B. Davis. Juste la vérité..."

Hum. Ambiance d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieuse. Comptez sur Peyton pour plomber une ambiance joyeuse enfumée et alcoolisée!

" Dire que Nathan et Lucas prenaient leur douche ensemble et qu'on a jamais songés à aller mater dans le vestiaire !!"  
Et comptez sur Rachel pour ravivez les rires !

" Moi j'y suis déjà allée. Je voulais voir Skills. "  
Et comptez sur Bevin pour replomber le truc. Je m'éclaircis la gorge "Bevin, je suis désolée de demander mais... Il s'est passé quoi avec Skills ? "

Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux "Comment ça ?  
- Vous étiez ensemble, tu te rappelles au moins ?  
- Bien sûr que je me rappelle! Je sais que je suis blonde, mais tout de même !"  
Tout le monde sourit. C'est vrai qu'on prend tous Bevin pour une gentille fille.. un peu idiote.  
" Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Je suis juste étonnée qu'il n'ait pas raconté ce qui c'était passé.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai fait une erreur qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner..."  
Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. Ce regard coupable, je l'ai déjà vu sur Lucas après qu'il m'ait trompé avec Peyton.  
Je demande timidement... " Tim ?.. "  
Elle acquiesce. " J'ai couché avec lui. Skills nous a surpris un soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. J'aimais Skills, vraiment. Je pensais qu'il pourrait me pardonner. Mais alors qu'il allait le faire, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte...  
- De Tim ?  
- Bien sûr. Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon! " ironise-t-elle. Je lui met une main sur l'épaule. "Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
- Skills ? "  
J'acquiesce.  
" Je l'aimerais toujours. C'est mon premier amour. Mais j'aime mon mari, et j'aime mon enfant. Ce sont les deux meilleures choses qui me soient arriver. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent qu'on est un peu bêtes mais on est heureux.  
- Oh Bevin, c'est bien ça le principal !" fis-je en la prenant brièvement dans mes bras. Tout le monde hoche de la tête pour approuver mes dires. Deb lève son verre "Au bonheur ! " On répète toutes en trinquant "Au bonheur" et on enchaine sur une tranche de rigolade.

Mon téléphone vibre. Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agite et qu'il faut que je décroche. "Allloooooooo ?!"

" Chérie ?

- Broody !" je regarde l'assemblée "Dites bonsoir à Lucas!"

"BONSOIRRRRRRR Lucas/ connard / mon fils / Luke " Je me marre en voyant les différentes approches des filles. Karen zieute Rachel parce que le "connard" venait de sa bouche. Elle hausse les épaules "j'essaie de m'habituer au fait que ce sera le future monsieur Davis !" J'explose de rire devant l'air résignée de Karen et les paroles de ma ptite garce.  
" Chérie, t'es toujours là ? C'est Rach qui m'a insulté ?

- Elle ne t'insulte pas bébé, elle

- ... s'habitue juste au fait que je suis le futur monsieur Davis, j'ai entendu.  
- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

- Est-ce que tu auras toujours le dernier mot ?

- Toujours !

- Mince.

- Habitues toi !

- A vos ordres, chef !"

Je rigole et je l'imagine sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

" Luke, pourquoi tu m'appelais? On avait dit pas de nouvelles de la soirée...

- Parce que tu me manques...

- Toi aussi tu me manques. La vraie raison maintenant ?

- T'as appelé Nate et pas moi.

- T'es jaloux de Natie Cookie ?

- Natie Cookie ?"

"Parce que Brookie Cookie !" j'entends Nate expliquer derrière Lucas.

" Okayyyyy j'vais pas essayer de comprendre" finis par dire Luke.

" Ca se passe bien Pretty girl ? Dis-moi, qui est avec toi ?

- Alooooors ta mère, Deb, Hales Rach, Pey, Bevin, et Lind.

- Wow !

- Wow quoi? Wow ça fait beaucoup de monde en dehors du club ou Wow je suis avec ta mère et deux de tes ex ?

- Les deux.

- J'en étais sûre, j'te connais trop bien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai appris des choses sur toi ce soir.

- Ah oui?

- On a parlé de tes petites douches froides.

- Douche... QUOI ? Devant ma MERE ?"

J'entends Nate exploser de rire derrière Luke. "Dis à ton frérot de pas se marrer parce qu'on a raconter quelques petites choses à son sujet..."

" Quelles choses ??" fait Nate distinctement maintenant. J'imagine qu'il a piqué le téléphone à Luke parce que je l'entends protester derrière.  
" Rien de grave. Tu sais quand t'avais 12 ans et que tu...

- STOP ! j'ai dit que j'en avais marre des histoires de cul de mon mari !

- C'était Haley ?

- T'as épousé une autre fille ?

- Non.  
- Bah alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

- Putain mais t'as vraiment toujours le dernier mot ! Pauvre Lucas !

- Fais pas comme si tu savais pas. Je te connais depuis qu'on a 5 ans, donc fait pas genre.  
- ...

- Tu vois !

- Merde, t'as toujours raison ou quoi ?

- Sois pas malpoli !

- Désolée."

Je souris fièrement.  
" J'arrive pas à croire que je t'obéisse comme ça !

- C'est un don.  
- Pauvre de nous.

- Oh oui, pauvres hommes que vous êtes." je rigole.  
J'entends une voix crier derrière eux "Eh les mecs, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? on dirait des gonzesses pendues au téléphone !!"  
Je fronce les sourcils "C'était Chase que j'ai entendu derrière vous ?"

" Heu..." Super réponse Nate. Mais il est intérompu par une autre personne "Bon, vous voulez boire quoi? Tant que vous disposez d'un barman, autant profiter à fond les mecs!"

" C'était OWEN ?

- J'imagine que t'es pas la seule a parler des tites histoires des autres...

- Oh non c'est pas drole! Passe moi Chase, TOUT DE SUITE !

- Tu sais que c'est pas lui que tu vas épouser ?

- Nathan Scott, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter."  
Silence.

" Allo Brooke ?

- Chasounet. QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS A L'ENTERREMENT DE VIE DE GARCON DE MONNNNNN HOMME ?"

" Owen etait invité alors je...

- Nan mais n'importe quoi !

- Au fait, on a jamais reparlé du fait qu'avec Owen vous.. enfin... qu'est ce que vous ?

- Mon dieu mon dieu. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Seulement avec toi, Nate et bien sûr Luke. Du moins, de ce que je sais des invités.  
- BROOKE !" hurle Hales

" Désolée tutor wife.

- Bon Chase, ecoute moi bien. Si jamais tu dis QUOIQUE CE SOIT sur ce qu'on a vécu, je te tuerai.

- T'oserais pas !

- Tente moi...

- J'te passe Owen.

- Owen mais nan je ...  
- Allo Brooke ?

- Owen... Quelle surprise !

- Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Sais pas.  
- C'est dommage que tu te maries, j'aurais bien aimé exploré ce qu'il y a sous les vêtements. AIE !"  
Je souris fièrement "Qui t'as frappé ? " je demande

" Chase, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth et Skills"

" Je suis si fère d'eux... Dis leur que je leur fais plein de bisous eet que je les vois demain ! Passe moi Natie Cookie.  
- Natie Cookie ?

- C'est moi crétin. Allo Brookie Cookie ?  
- Natie, laisse pas Chase et Owen s'approcher trop près de Luke et surtout qu'ils ne discutent pas tous seuls je t'en supplie.

- Tu parleras plus de mes histoires de jeune ado a fond sur le sexe ?

- Hum... Okay.  
- Marché conclu.  
- T'as craché ?

- J'ai bu une gorgée de mon verre.

- Okay ça fera l'affaire! Merci Natie! Je t'aime, a demain !"

Je raccroche et je vois l'air outré d'Haley "Et moi ??"

" Oups. "

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.  
" J'ai dit "oups."

Re-levage de yeux au ciel. M'en fous, c'est moi la future mariée, j'ai touuuus les droits. Mouhahahhahaa. Si je dis oups, c'est que ça veut dire OUPS. Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de oups au mariage. Mince, je suis pas censée avoir de pensées pessimistes. Pas ce soir. OUPS.

A suivre...


	13. Innocence

Chapitre 14: Innocence

( Avril Lavigne )

"Brooke, oh mon dieu tu es magnifique !"  
Je me retourne. Karen a les larmes aux yeux. Je la prends dans mes bras "Merci d'être là.  
- Mais enfin, c'est normal!"

Je lui souris. "C'est le mariage de ton fils.  
- Et je te considère comme ma fille, tu le sais hein?" dit-elle en arrangeant une mèche de mes cheveux.  
" Oui, je le sais. Merci Karen. "  
Elle s'essuie les yeux et je sens que je vais pas tarder à me retrouver en flaque si on continue comme ça.  
"Oh non ne me fais pas pleurer Karen, je t'en prie.  
- Excuse moi. Je suis si heureuse..."  
Je cligne des yeux et essuie la larme qui a coulé. "Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça lors du précédent mariage du fils prodigue."  
Elle hésite un moment avant de répondre à ça. "Je vais passer pour une horrible maman, mais j'avais tellement espéré que ce soit toi...  
- Oh, Karen." Voilà que je pleure. "C'est malin ça !" fait la voix de Peyton en entrant derrière nous. "J'arrive pas à croire que vous pleuriez sans moi !!" fait-elle, les mains sur les hanches, faisant semblant d'être offusquée. Je lui souris et elle me prend dans ses bras "Oh ma ptite Brooke, dire que tu vas te marier !"  
J'acquiesce en souriant, c'est plus fort que moi, ce sourire idiot ne veut pas quitter mon visage. J'espère que je n'aurais pas l'air trop demeurée sur les photos.  
" Tu es superbe... "  
" Merci Peyt. "

J'ai toujours ce sentiment en moi que je lui vole son mariage. C'est idiot. C'est mon homme, ma journée. Et pourtant... Cette culpabilité est toujours quelque part en moi, refusant de s'enfuir. Refusant de s'en aller. Refusant de quitter mon esprit. Comme si c'était moi la menteuse, la tricheuse, la voleuse.

" Brooke, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. "  
Je relève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.  
" Merci. Et toi, tu es heureuse? Pour toi, je veux dire... "  
Elle semble essayer de comprendre ma question.  
" Brooke, si ta question est "est-ce que ça me pose un problème" la réponse est non. Je suis réellement et sincèrement heureuse  
pour toi et Luke.

- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi aujourd'hui ou je vais me sentir coupable toute ma vie de t'avoir gacher le plus beau jour de ta vie !"  
Je lui souris.

Tout va bien. Je suis heureuse, je vais me marier à l'homme de ma vie. Mes amis sont là. Que pourrais-je demander d'autre?

" Peyt ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que mes parents ... ?"  
Elle fait non de la tête. Elle s'avance vers moi "Regarde moi Brooke. "  
J'obéis.  
" Ta famille, c'est nous. Et on est tous là, d'accord ?"  
J'acquiesce, mais je suis pas ultra convaincu. Mes parents sont les seuls personnes du même sang que moi. Et ils refusent de venir à mon propre mariage. Le mariage de leur fille unique bordel de merde ! Quels egoistes ! Voilà que je suis en colère. J'aurais tout fait en 10 minutes: joie, peur, tristesse, re-joie, peine, colère… Un peu plus et je croirais que je suis enceinte tellement mes hormones parlent à ma place! OH MON DIEU. Non, j'suis con, c'est pas possible. Ouf. Quoique… J'en veux tellement un. Mais pas si Luke est pas près. Je me parle toute seule dans ma tête et Peyt est repartie avec Karen. Me revoilà seule comme une crétine le jour de mon mariage. Je me regarde dans la glace et soupire. Serais-je un jour assez bien ?

« Tu es… Tu es… Waouw ! »  
Je me retourne et un sourire énorme se glisse sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse rien y faire.  
« Tu trouves toujours les mots Natie ! »  
Il sourit à son tour et me prend dans ses bras.  
« Tu es la mariée la plus belle que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir… Avec Hales, mais lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça ! »

Je me marre « Promis ! »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que ma ptite Brookie va se marier !  
- Eh, tu t'es marié à 17 ans !  
- T'aurais pu aussi, si mon frère n'était pas un sombre crétin !  
- T'as définitivement un don avec les mots !  
- C'est de famille ! »  
Il me fait un clin d'œil et je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Cet homme est vraiment merveilleux, et je suis sûre que personne ne me contredira (a part le nombre incroyable de filles avec lesquelles il a couché et qu'il n'a jamais rappelé durant la glorieuse époque où on couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait... hum hum, évitons de se rappeler de ça)

Je me retourne vers le miroir et me regarde. Je ferme les yeux en m'imaginant devant l'autel, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je fais un sérieux blocage.  
Je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et deux main se poser sur mon ventre, le parfum que je connais par cœur se mélangeant parfaitement au mien.

« Tout ira bien. » Et je le crois. Je réouvre les yeux et lui souris. « Merci Nate. »

Flashback (ça avait du vous manquer j'suis sûre ! )

i  
Diner chez Naley. Luke et moi nous regardons et nous excusons auprès de l'assemblée. On va en cuisine ou on trouve Hales et Nate en train de goûter le dessert. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se retournent et découvrent qu'ils sont pris les mains dans le sac.  
« Heu… » Commence Hales.  
« Laisse tomber » fit Luke en se marrant. « En fait, on voudrait vous parler de quelque chose. A propos du mariage…

- Bien sûr. » répond Nate en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
Je m'assoies sur le comptoir et Lucas m'imite. Je lui prends la main et le regarde dans les yeux.

«Voilà, Lucas et moi on a beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'on voulait pour notre mariage, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer ! Et on en est venu à la conclusion qu'on voulait trois demoiselles d'honneur et trois témoins… On en choisit un chacun et un en commun.  
- Ca me semble juste. » fit Haley en souriant.  
« Donc hum… » Lucas bafouille grave. Je trouve ça mignon. Je dois être atteinte.  
Nathan explose de rire « Pour un écrivain, t'as vraiment du mal avec les mots !  
- J'n'arrête pas de lui dire ! » J'enchaîne. Lucas nous foudroie du regard « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles  
- Oh que si on l'est ! » réplique son frère. Lucas essaie de virer le sourire de ses lèvres mais c'est peine perdue. Nathan se fout encore plus de lui « C'est ce que je disais ! Donc, pour le mariage, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? »

« Donc… Luke a choisit Hales comme demoiselle d'honneur. »  
Haley saute de joie et va embrasser Lucas sur la joue. Elle me serre aussi dans ses bras et puis retourne près de son meilleur ami. « Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?  
- Bien sûr idiot ! »  
On se marre tous.  
" Brooke a choisit Rachel." Dit Lucas en me regardant. Je souris et lui prends la main "Et on a decidé pour Peyton, ensemble. »  
« Forcément, c'est un sujet sensible » commente Nate. Ou comment signaler l'évidence même. J'adore !  
« En ce qui concerne les témoins » enchaîne mon cher fiancé « Brooke tenait absolument à ce que je ne te prennes pas pour moi tout seul frérot. Du coup j'ai pris Skills et elle Mouth. Et on s'est dit qu'on te partagerait entre nous deux. »  
Il sourit et je vois ses yeux briller, comme s'il allait pleurer. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est trop trop trop mignon et choupi !

"Ca veut dire que t'acceptes aussi Natie ?"  
Il acquiesce et me soulève du comptoir pour me prendre contre lui. « Merci Brookie » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. Je souris à m'en décrocher les lèvres alors qu'il me fait tournoyer dans les airs, moi toujours accrochée à lui, ses bras me serrant tellement fort que je pourrais en arrêter de respirer. Mais je m'en fous, je suis heureuse. A ce moment précis, tout est parfait.

bWaking up I see that everything is ok

The first time in my life and now it's so great/b/i

/ Fin FB /

"Je te surprends encore dans les bras de mon mari ?" fait Haley en entrant dans la pièce. On lui sourit tous les deux mais on ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle s'avance vers nous et nous prend en photo. « Vous êtes magnifiques. Brooke, tu es sublime. »  
« Merci Hales. Tu es superbe aussi.  
- Difficile de ne pas l'être quand on porte une robe faite par tes soins ! »  
Je rigole « Je pensais pas faire ma propre robe, mais je pouvais faire confiance à personne. Je crois que j'ai acquis un sens du travail bien fait un peu trop pointu. » je lui fais un clin d'œil parce que je sais que j'ai été tyrannique pour que tout soit parfait pour MON jour.  
« Dure de satisfaire Brooke Davis. » dit Hales  
« Je plains ce pauvre Lucas ! » répond Nate avec un petit sourire coquin. Je lui tape le bras en me marrant « N'évoque pas le sexe et ton frère dans une même phrase, c'est malsain !  
- Je t'ai connu moins prude ma chère Brookie.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Natie. » Je m'éloigne de ses bras et lui tire la langue. Il lève les yeux au ciel « Tellement mature !  
- Eh, sûrement plus que toi !  
- Sûrement pas !  
- Oh que si !  
- Oh que non !  
- Oh que si !  
- Oh que…  
- STOPPPPPP ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous envoyer au coin ! »  
Nathan et moi on regarde Haley, puis on se regarde, et on explose de rire. Elle croise les bras, l'air faussement fâché mais finit par rigoler avec nous.  
« Eh, ma salope, va falloir te préparer à faire ton entrée sur scène ! Ah, bah je vois que t'es avec le ptit couple qui manque à l'appel ! Allez vous deux, dehors, dehors ! »  
Rachel peut être pire tyrannique que moi quand elle s'y met ! Je souris fièrement alors que Natie et Hales fuient de la pièce le plus vite possible pour échapper aux foudres de ma Rach.  
« Tu es tellement belle ma garce !  
- Je te retourne le compliment ma connasse ! »  
Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras « Ohhhh j'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries ! Avec Lucas ! Lucas SCOTT ! En fait si, j'arrive à le croire, j'attends ça depuis le lycée ! »

« Rach, Rach tu vas finir par t'étouffer à force de parler aussi vite !  
- Désolée. T'es prête ?  
- J'ai le choix ?  
- Non. Allez, j'y vais ma garce. » dit-elle en s'éclipsant de la pièce. Je me retrouve toute seule dans ma belle robe blanche. Je la vois réapparaître et me prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Elle remet mon voile en place et me caresse les cheveux « Je t'aime ma salope. Profite bien de ta journée, et te plante pas dans tes vœux et surtout te casse pas la tronche dans l'allée ! »  
Je me marre « Je t'aime aussi ma connasse. »

i Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about this little things that make life great/i

Elle a déjà disparu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que celui que j'attendais tant fait son entrée.  
« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre… » dit-il en souriant. J'ai envie de pleurer.  
« Tu es venu ?!  
- J'n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. »

Flashback

i « Allo ?  
- Brooke ?  
- Oui…  
- Eh, ça va ma belle ?  
- Je vais me marier.  
- Oh mon dieu, félicitations ma Brooke !! Lucas a enfin retrouver ses esprits ?  
- Je.. Comment tu ?...  
- Je te connais. Je VOUS connais. »  
Je souris, et je sais qu'il fait pareil à l'autre bout du fil.  
« Brooke ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu m'appelais pour m'inviter ?  
- En fait, en quelque sorte… »

/i

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, en face de moi ! » fis-je sans pouvoir bouger.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne serais pas venu ?  
- Tu n'avais pas l'air très emballé quand je t'ai eu au téléphone…  
- J'étais… choqué… et très ému, surtout. »

i « En quelque sorte ? Je comprends pas…  
- Je…J'ai appelé mes parents.  
- Ils ne viendront pas ?

- Oh ma Brooke, je suis tellement désolé pour toi… »  
Je reniffle et essuie mes larmes.

« Et donc je me suis demandé, qui est donc le plus proche d'être ma famille ? Bien sûr, Natie est venu en premier. »  
Je l'entends rire « Mais j'ai pensé à un autre garçon. Tu dois le connaître, il est merveilleux. Il m'a aidé quand je n'avais personne, et il est peu à peu redevenu ma famille. Je l'aime énormément et j'aimerais qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel. Jusqu'à mon mari. Jusqu'à ma nouvelle vie. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander étant donné que c'est l'homme qui t'a volé ton amour mais je.. Je serais vraiment honorée si tu acceptais.  
- Brooke, je.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
- Promets-moi que tu y réfléchiras.  
- Promis.  
- Okay… Alors je te verrais au mariage. Même si tu n'acceptes pas, ce que je comprendrais, tu viendras hein ? Ne perds pas ton invitation. On sera envahit par les paparazzis, donc tu en auras besoin pour passer la sécurité. Je t'ai mis des places en plus pour ta famille et si tu nous ramènes une fille… Réfléchis bien, d'accord ? Et sache que je ne te force à rien, et que je t'aimerais toujours même si tu refuses.  
- Merci Brooke, ça me touche plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
- A bientôt alors ?  
- A bientôt Brooke. »

/i

« Pourquoi tu es toute seule ?  
- Tout le monde est déjà en place. »

Je le regarde mais je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux.  
« Brooke, ça va ? »

J'acquiesce. « Maintenant que tu es là, j'imagine que ça va encore mieux. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux prendre ton bras et le broyer durant le chemin jusqu'à mon futur mari ? »  
Il sourit à ma façon de formuler les choses. « Bien sûr. »

« Où est Jenny ?  
- Elle est déjà avec Jamie et Lilly. Apparemment, elle s'est déjà fait deux nouveaux amis. Nathan a dit que Jenny devait absolument faire partie du mariage, et il lui a donné un panier plein de pétales de roses violettes. » Je souris. Natie est vraiment parfait !

i I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling/i

« Tu as croisé Peyton ?  
- Non, je n'ai vu que Nathan.  
- Elle va avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant, tu crois ?  
- J'espère pas, ce serait dommage qu'elle te gache ton mariage !  
- Comme t'es sadique ! Même pas tu la plaindrais ?! »  
Il se marre et me tend son bras « On y va ma ptite Brooke ?  
- Oui ! » Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me pendre à son bras « Merci Jake.  
- N'importe quoi pour toi BD. » Il me fait un clin d'œil en m'appelant par mon surnom et je sais que tout sera parfait.

i  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that i will stay  
This moment is perfect please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by /i

La musique sur laquelle les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins doivent avancer se met en route. J'imagine mes trois petits garnements s'avancer prudemment dans l'allée. Jenny et Lilly devant, lançant les pétales tout autour d'elles. L'assemblée d'invités émerveillés devant leurs gestes souples, amples et gracieux. Jamie juste derrière elles faisant très attention à ne pas trébucher pour ne pas faire tomber les alliances dont il est responsable (enfin, seulement aujourd'hui. C'est Natie le vrai « seigneur des anneaux » comme j'aime l'appeler depuis) . Et puis Karen et Deb regardant tout ce beau monde en souriant. Karen jetant de bref regards vers son fils adoré, les larmes aux yeux.  
Haley fait son apparition avec à son bras Skills. Tous les deux sublimes et souriant comme jamais, tout en surveillant les trois petits devant eux. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel apparaît à son tour, magnifique avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et sa robe violette, portant comme accessoire, Mouth a son bras. Je souris en remarquant la réunion de mes deux amis. J'ai bien fait les choses, ça me fait plaisir de les revoir aussi complices.  
Nathan se tourne vers moi « Brooke tu es vraiment mais alors VRAIMENT magnifique. »

Peyton voit Jake et j'ai l'impression que son cœur s'est arrêté. « Salut Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vois que je suis le bienvenue ! » rigole-t-il.  
« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis contente de te voir mais je… enfin je… »  
Nathan lui prends le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer encore plus. Il me pose un bisou sur la joue et entraîne Peyt avec lui. Ils sont tellement beaux. Je me rappelle à cet instant qu'en première année du lycée, ils sortaient ensemble, mais jamais ils ne m'ont paru aller aussi bien ensemble qu'à cet instant précis. Peut-être parce que je suis toute niaise.  
Arrivée au bout, je remarque que Lucas décoche un sourire à Peyton. Ca ne me fait rien.

iThis innocence is brillant  
I hope that i twill stay./i

« Tu es prête ? » me demande Jake alors que la musique spéciale mariée retentit.

Un sourire Leyton ne me faisant aucun effet ?  
« Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête ! Allez, en avant papa !  
- Oh pitié, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Je sais que tu détestes, mais aujourd'hui, c'est ce que tu es !  
- Je ne pourrais pas être ton grand frère plutôt ? »

Je me marre alors qu'on nous ouvre la porte. Tout le monde se retourne sur nous. On se regarde quelques secondes avant d'avancer, nos yeux fixés droits devant nous. Je l'imagine en train de détailler chaque détail de Peyton à mesure qu'on s'approche. Et je sais que j'ai raison parce que je fais actuellement la même chose avec Lucas. Mon fiancé qui a la bouche limite ouverte en train de baver tout ce qu'il peut. Apparemment, il me trouve jolie. Je détecte de l'admiration, de l'envie, de l'amour et tout un tas d'autres choses plus belles les unes que les autres dans ses yeux bleus azurs. Mon sourire est comme collé à mes lèvres. Inébranlable.

i I found a place so safe not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here/i

On arrive devant l'autel. Jake me prend dans ses bras "Tu es sublime." Je souris alors qu'il m'embrasse sur le front avant de me laisser aller jusqu'à Lucas, qui me prend immédiatement la main et me sourit comme je l'ai vu rarement sourire. « Brooke, tu es merveilleusement belle. A couper le souffle. » Je rougis légèrement alors qu'il me déshabille du regard. Devant un prêtre ! Devant une centaine d'invités ! Devant sa mère, doux jésus, pourquoi pose-t-il un tel regard brûlant sur moi ? Awwww qu'est ce que je l'aime !

Est-ce que je viens juste d'utiliser l'expression « doux jesus » , meme dans ma tête, venant de moi ça fait bizarre.  
Je sens les yeux bleus de Lucas me regarder avec douceur. Il sait que je viens de penser une connerie, je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Alors c'est ça l'amour ? Je lui souris et ses lèvres semblent me répondre « moi aussi je t'aime » alors qu'il sourit en retour.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Lucas Eugene Scott et Brooke Peneloppe Davis.

« Lucas Eugene Scott, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Brooke Peneloppe Davis. Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la respecter, de l'encourager, de vivre avec elle dans la vérité, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, de lui rester fidèle toute votre vie ? »

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et sourit alors qu'il prononce les mots fatidiques. Ceux que j'ai désiré entendre depuis tant de temps.

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Brooke Peneloppe Davis, voulez vous prendre pour époux Lucas Eugene Scott. Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la respecter et de l'encourager, de vivre avec lui dans la vérité, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, de lui rester fidèle toute votre vie ? »  
Ses yeux bleus azurs me fixent. J'aimerais bien dire « Hummmm… je sais pas hein. » mais je n'ai pas le Coeur à la plaisanterie.  
« Oui, bien sûr que je le veux ! » Rien que pour moi, toujours toujours toujours ! Heureusement que j'ai gardé ça pour moi, déjà que j'ai rajouté des mots. Lucas sourit devant mon enthousiasme.

Jamie tend une alliance à Luke.

« Lucas Eugene Scott »  
Mon dieu, qu'il arrête de répéter son deuxième prénom, par pitié !  
« Veuillez répétez après moi . Moi, Lucas Eugene Scott » (j'ai envie de lever les yeux au ciel) « Je te prends, toi, Brooke Peneloppe Davis, pour épouse. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te respecter, de te chérir, de vivre avec toi dans la vérité. De rester à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais jours. De te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Je souris furieusement alors qu'il dit tout ça yeux dans les yeux avec moi. Et sa main touchant la mienne me donne des frissons. Il me passe la bague et si je m'écoutais je hurlerais « Youpie » tout en courant partout dans l'église. Mais je sais me tenir. Je me contente de sourire, admirative devant la determination de mon Presque-mari.

Je prends à mon tour l'alliance que me tend mon filleul. Je lui caresse les cheveux avant qu'il retourne à sa place, près de son père.  
« Brooke Peneloppe Davis, veuillez répéter après moi… »

« Moi, Brooke Peneloppe Davis, te prends toi… » j'ai envie de dire « Rachel » pour faire comme dans Friends mais je me retiens, c'est sérieux bordel Brooke, concentre toi ! « Lucas Eugene Scott » (bon dieu, ce deuxième prénom me rend dingue !) « pour époux . Je te promets de t'aimer, de te respecter et de te chérir. De vivre avec toi dans la vérité. De rester à tes côtés dans les bons comme les mauvais jours. De tes rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » (Honnêtement, j'ai jamais eu de problème à lui rester fidèle. Quand vous avez déjà le plus beau, le plus charmant, le plus merveilleux des petits copains, pourquoi iriez vous voir ailleurs ?)

« Brooke, je déclare publiquement t'aimer, et te prendre pour épouse. Aujourd'hui. Je veux partager ta joie, tes inquiétudes. Je veux vivre avec toi dans la foi, l'espoir et l'amour. Je te promets de t'aimer Brooke. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, et je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais j'essairai. Je ne te laisserai jamais m'échapper une nouvelle fois. Parce que je suis le mec fait pour toi, l'homme de ta vie. Je le serai toujours. Je serais toujours l'homme près à te faire la pire des déclarations d'amour sous la pluie quitte à choper une pneumonie, juste parce que je suis fou de toi. Tu me rends dingue Brooke. Jamais je n'ai été aussi vivant qu'à tes côtés. Je t'aime, de tout mon Coeur, de toute mon âme. Et si tu n'existais pas, alors je ne pourrais pas exister non plus. »

Je sens que je vais pleurer. C'est mon tour, mais j'ai peur de perdre ma voix.

« Lucas, je déclare publiquement t'aimer, et te prendre pour époux, aujourd'hui. Je veux partager ta joie, tes inquiétudes. Je veux vivre avec toi dans la foi, l'espoir et l'amour. Je te promets de t'aimer, Lucas. Je sais qu'on n'est pas parfait, on est humains. Mais je t'aime à en perdre la tête. Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie, mais c'est si bon de te l'entendre le dire et le redire encore et encore. Je ne me lasserais jamais du son de ta voix, de tes mots résonnant dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, envahissant tous mes sens et me faisant oublier que je ne peux pas voler. Parce que tu as cet effet sur moi, Lucas Scott. Je serai toujours la fille qui court sur la pluie comme une hystérique, celle qui écrit des dizaines de lettres sans oser les poster, celle qui te hurle après parce que tes mots n'ont pas su me rassurer. Et c'est pour ça que je suis sûre que tu resteras l'homme de ma vie. Mon repère, mon épaule, ma solidité, mon mari. Je t'aime Lucas Scott. »

Serait-ce des larmes que je détecte dans ses yeux ? « Pourquoi fais-tu toujours de plus beaux discours que moi ? »  
J'allais répondre lorsque je vois le regard du prêtre. Okay, j'me tais.

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il se prononce maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Peyton. J'ai envie d'exploser de rire alors qu'elle hausse les épaules et fais non de la tête.

« Je vous prononce mari et femme. »

OH MON DIEU. Je suis OFFICIELLEMENT mariée à Lucas E. Scott ! Moi ! Brooke P. Davis !! Brooke P. SCOTT ! Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »  
Lucas retire mon voile tout doucement, ne quittant jamais mes yeux. Il s'approche de moi en souriant et ses lèvres n'ont jamais été aussi tendres. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille alors que mes pieds décollent du sol.  
J'entends quelques rires alors que j'entends Skills dire à Haley « Si on les arrête pas, on aura un bébé Brucas plus vite que prévu ! »  
On se détache l'un de l'autre, un sourire pire qu'une banane sur les lèvres. Je regarde Skills et lui fait comprendre que je l'ai entendu. Il hausse les épaules et je lui fais un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas fâchée. Tout le monde nous lance des pétales de fleurs violets, des confettis rouges, roses et mauves, et d'autres choses non identifiables, alors qu'on s'avance dans l'allée. On monte dans la voiture super classe de Lucas (il en a acheté une rouge pour que ça m'aille mieux au teint) et on se dirige vers la salle qu'on a réservé pour faire la fête.

iI found a place so safe not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling/i

On est tous assis en train de savourer alcool et nourriture lorsque Jake monte sur l'estrade et s'approche du micro. "Aheum.. En tant que papa de la mariée pour la journée, je voudrais féliciter le nouveau couple de Scott, je pense sérieusement que les Scott vont envahir la planète (rires de tout le monde, kilécon! ) mais bon, je voulais leur chanter une tite chanson... C'est pas de moi mais j'espère qu'ils aimeront, je pense que ça correspond bien à cette journée pour eux..."

Je souris alors qu'il s'installe, sa guitare prête. Il commence à jouer "Innocence" d'une façon bien à lui. Je pose ma main dans celle de Luke alors qu'il m'entraîne au milieu de la piste de danse. Je me rappelle la dernière fois qu'on a dansé ensemble à un mariage... J'étais si triste. J'étais dévastée. Je réouvre les yeux et regarde Peyton. Elle sourit en nous regardant danser. Ou en écoutant Jake ? Bof, on s'en fout. Je lève le regard vers mon mari. Ses yeux bleus caressant mon visage. Hummm... Que c'est bon de le voir aussi heureux, aussi amoureux... Je voudrais que ça dure toujours. Heu... C'est le but du mariage nan? Bon, y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on soit l'exception qui confirme la règle, parce que le divorce, très peu pour moi.  
Je sens les mains de Lucas me caresser les bras et le dos. Je me blottis contre son torse. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mieux au monde? Là, tout de suite, à cet instant précis, je vois pas ce qui pourrait être mieux.  
"Je t'aime Brooke Scott..."  
Ses mots résonnent si bien dans mon oreille. Je relève le visage vers lui, enroule mes bras autour de son cou et lui répond tendrement "Je t'aime aussi Lucas Scott" et je l'embrasse, sous les applaudissements de mes idiots d'amis. Je rigole contre les lèvres de mon mari alors que la chanson se termine. Je me détache de lui et applaudis nos invités qui nous applaudissent. C'est un brin comique nan ? on dirait un sketch pas drôle. Passons, moi je trouve ça marrant!

Après quelques autres verres, quelques autres danses et d'autres petits fours, Mouth se lève et fait tinter son verre. Tout le monde s'arrête de parler et se retourne vers lui.

"Aheum... Je sais que vu que je suis présentateur à la télé, je devrais être plus doué, mais en général, je vois pas les gens qui me voient parler, ils sont derrière leur télé !"

Je me marre, mais le pire c'est qu'il est vraiment pas à l'aise pour les discours en publique !

" Je suppose que tout le monde sait que si on est tous réunis ici, c'est pour le mariage de Lucas et Brooke. Ils ont réussis le miracles de tous nous faire revenir, de nous montrer le chemin vers la maison. Certains d'entre vous ont quitté Tree Hill depuis des années, mais comme quelqu'un de très sage me l'a dit une fois, il n'y a qu'un seul Tree Hill. C'est notre maison. L'endroit où tout devient possible. Et Brooke et Lucas, ils nous le prouvent encore une fois... Cet endroit est magique. Ils ont vécu tant de choses, tant d'épreuves, qu'on commençait à perdre espoir de les voir un jour réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et pourtant, à les voir aujourd'hui, on comprend que c'était l'évidence même. A l'amour. A Brooke et Luke, qui nous démontrent que l'amour n'a pas de limite, qu'il offre la possibilité de faire des miracles. A vous, mes amis." finit-il, le verre tendu vers nous, un gand sourire sur les lèvres, et les yeux légèrement humides. Il est apparemment très ému, c'est trop choupi ! On tend nos verre dans sa direction et on boit un coup, alors que je formule un "Merci Mouth" muet, auquel il répond par un clin d'oeil.

Re-tintement de verre. "Puisque Mouth s'est lancé, autant continué sur la lancée" dit Skills. "Bon forcément, après le beau speech tout émouvant de mon pote, ça va être difficile de faire mieux." Je souris à sa remarque. C'est vrai que Skills et moi, on est plutôt doué pour les remarques cinglantes/sarcastiques/marrantes, pas pour les beaux discours plein d'amour ou de mièvrerie. "Je me rappelle de la première fois où j'ai vu Brooke avec Lucas. Je l'avais laminé au basket, et c'est lui qui avait la pom pom girl pour l'encourager. J'avais la haine les mecs !" J'explose de rire, comme tout le monde. "Je pensais que mon pote allait nous zapper, parce qu'une fille aussi belle que Brooke Davis, ça fait tourner la tête de n'importe quel mec. Je pensais qu'elle allait me piquer mon pote. Et en fait, c'est tout l'inverse qui s'est passé. Elle a passé des heures à nous regarder jouer, sur le banc avec Mouth! Elle nous encourageait, nous offrait des pizzas, discutait avec nous, voulait nous connaitre, et nous a même présenté des copines! Cette fille était la plus belle mais aussi la plus généreuse que j'avais jamais rencontré. Imaginez comment j'avais encore plus la haine !" (de nouveau rires, de tout le monde) "En quelques semaines, elle s'est imposée comme une des notres. On se connaissait tous depuis qu'on savait à peine marcher, et voilà que cette fille magnifique entre dans notre petit cercle de jeunes ados boutonneux sans problème. Du jamais vu! Brooke Davis est unique, mec. Et tu l'as trouvé. Tu l'as conquise, tu nous l'a apporté et on est tous très heureux parce que grâce à vous, c'est deux mondes complètement différents qui se sont rapprochés. Grâce à vous, on peut croire en tout. Parce que votre couple, autant vous le dire, était improbable et complètement impossible. Et pourtant... Vous voilà. Et j'ai jamais parlé autant en si peu de temps et devant autant de gens, alors je vais m'arrêter là. A Brooke Davis devenue Brooke Scott. A mon pote. A deux mondes qui se sont croisés pour s'unir pour ramener le meilleur. A l'amour de ces deux là, parce que putain qu'est ce qu'ils se sont bien trouvés et qu'est ce qu'on a pu en avoir marre d'attendre qu'ils se marient!" Je me marre alors qu'il nous fait un clin d'oeil et finit son verre cul sec. Je l'imite alors qu'il s'approche de Luke qui le check d'une main. Je me lève et prends Skills dans mes bras "Très beau discours Skillsounet"  
Il rigole "Ce surnom m'a pas manqué le moins du monde!

- Je sais!" Je lui tire la langue alors qu'il s'éloigne récupérer une coupe de champagne quelque part.

Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde commence à être bourré, Rachel tape sur son verre avec une petite cuillère. On est pas censé faire ça avec une fourchette? On s'en fout ? Okay.  
" Bonsoir tout le monde. " dit-elle en souriant " Alors, vu que je suis la demoiselle d'honneur de Brooke, il parait que je suis un peu obligée de faire un discours. " Je lève les yeux au ciel. Y a qu'elle pour faire passer ça comme une corvée (meme si c'en est une! ) "Alors je me suis posée devant une feuille et je me suis demandée ce que je pourrais dire en l'honneur du mariage de ma meilleure amie et du mec que j'ai essayé de lui piquer au lycée..." Je me marre, vraiment, y a qu'elle pour faire ça !! "Alors j'ai réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que je devrais pas parler avec ma tête, mais avec mon coeur. Oui, parce que j'en ai un! Arrête Skills je t'ai vu lever les yeux au ciel !" Discours unique, ça c'est sûr ! J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! "La vérité, c'est que si j'ai essayé de lui piquer Lucas, c'est parce qu'ils avaient l'air tellement bien, que je voulais la même chose. Je pense que je suis pas la seule dans ce cas. (coup d'oeil à Peyton) Quand on voit quelque chose d'aussi beau, on est toujours envieux, et on le veut aussi. Alors on essaie de l'avoir. Comme un gosse de 5 ans qui va vous frapper parce qu'il vous aime bien mais qu'il sait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle émotion en lui... Alors on frappe, d'une manière plus perverse vu qu'on est plus vieux, pour avoir cette chose précieuse rien que pour nous. Et puis on finit par comprendre qu'on ne peut pas l'avoir, parce que ça ne nous appartient pas, et qu'entre nos mains, ça n'aura plus aucun sens. Ce ne sera plus précieux, ça se fane. (elle lache du regard Peyton et plonge ses yeux dans les miens) Et ce qui est beau avec ces deux là, c'est qu'ils s'aiment d'une façon qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre. Personne ne peut saisir à quel point leur amour est précieux, et unique. Aujourd'hui, ils nous font l'honneur de partager ça avec nous, comme on partagerait un peu de chaleur en hiver. Ce que j'essaie de leur dire, c'est merci. Merci d'être vous, merci de cette amour que vous propagez autour de vous. Merci pour tout. "  
Ca y est, je vais pleurer. Je tend mon verre vers elle et elle fait pareil. Qu'est ce que je peux aimer cette fille! Elle a un coeur énorme, elle le cache mais elle est comme ça. Elle a trouvé les mots parfaits.

i

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that i will stay  
This moment is perfect please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by  
/i

Haley se lève à son tour "J'imagine que passer après ça, ça va pas être facile!" dit-elle en rigolant. "Laissez à Rachel le soin de faire rire tout le monde avant de vous faire pleurer!" Je souris. C'est tout à fait ça. "La vérité, c'est que je sais que je ne peux pas faire aussi bien que le discours qu'avait fait Brooke et Lucas à mon propre mariage" Elle baisse les yeux vers Nate, puis les relève vers nous. "Je me rappelle que je m'étais demandé pourquoi mon meilleur ami, si parfait à mes yeux - oui Luke, ne rigole pas c'est vrai - sortait avec une fille comme Brooke. Je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, et j'en ai encore honte aujourd'hui. Je ne me doutais pas que derrière la beauté, les jolis habits, les cris de pom pom girls, se cachait cette fille merveilleuse. Derrière ses sourires, des plaies profondes qu'elle tentait de cacher. Derrière tout ce luxe, le manque de ses parents. Derrière cette passion pour vider son compte en banque dans des magasins, un manque de confiance en elle. Derrière toute cette joie de vivre, une fille unique qui cherchait seulement à être aimée. Brooke a été la seule à m'offrir un toit lorsque je n'en avais pas, elle m'a offert son épaule pour pleurer. Elle m'a donné des sourires, de l'amour, de l'amitié quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Et je sais que si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit, même si elle est à l'autre bout du monde, elle remura ciel et terre pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Elle a un coeur aussi gros que celui de mon meilleur ami, et même s'il m'a fallut un moment pour le comprendre, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comme je n'oublierai jamais que sans elle, je ne serais sûrement pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Non seulement elle m'a aidé à donner une chance aux gens qui n'en méritent pas une en apparence, mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu réussir à construire ma famille. Et je suis si fère..." Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue "Si fière que mon idiot de meilleur ami ait enfin arrêté de cacher son coeur. Si fière de vous avoir dans ma vie. Si fière que grâce à mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère ... par alliance (elle sourit à Luke) ma meilleure amie devienne ma soeur aussi. Je crois que j'essaie de dire c'est que vous nous rappelez à tous que les obstacles sont surmontables. Que l'amour peut tout surmonter. Et que... je vous aime..."  
On lui sourit alors que tout le monde applaudit. Lucas m'embrasse tendrement avant que Peyton se lève à son tour.

"Aheum, désolée d'interrompre les jeunes mariés" fait-elle un peu gênée. Je me décroche des lèvres de Luke et regarde Peyton en souriant. Le discours que tout le monde attend en tremblant... C'est parti, retenez votre respiration, l'ex petite amie va parler !

"C'est un peu une habitude chez moi de vous interrompre, en fait.."  
Je vois Natie lever les yeux au ciel alors que Skills hoche de la tête vigoureusement comme pour approuver ses dires.  
"Hum... Je suis sûrement pas la mieux placée pour faire un discours aujourd'hui, je pense que tout le monde approuvera..." Re-hochement de tête d'alliéné de la pat de Skills. Je lui jette un regard et il arrête en haussant les épaules.  
" Brooke est ma meilleure amie depuis un sacré bout de temps! On a fait de nombreuses erreurs toutes les deux. On s'était toujours promis que les garçons ne nous sépareraient jamais, mais j'imagine qu'on n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que les Scott viendraient s'imisser dans cette promesse..." Je lui souris tristement alors que je sens la main de Lucas se poser sur ma cuisse sous la table. "On s'est giflé, griffer, insulté, battu comme des chiffonières... Pour des Scott! Jamais aucun garçon ne nous avait fait cet effet. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué avec ma meilleure amie. La seule personne qui n'était pas du même sang que moi mais que je pouvais appeler famille. La personne dans laquelle j'avais le plus confiance. Oui, les Scott boys étaient super, et on les aimait beaucoup, mais pourquoi fallait-il en perdre notre amitié? Et puis un jour, tout a pris son sens. Ce n'était pas n'importe quels garçons. C'était LE garçon. Dis comme ça, ça change tout, non? Le seul, l'unique, pour lequelle ça valait la peine de se battre, de tout perdre... Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu tout sacrifier pour UN garçon. Ca en dit long..."  
Elle baisse les yeux comme si elle voulait se noyer dans sa coupe de champagne. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, je l'encourage en lui souriant le plus tendrement possible.  
" Brooke Davis est ma meilleure amie. Brooke Scott est ma meilleure amie. Quand je regarde dans ses yeux aujourd'hui, je vois tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi. Et je ne suis plus jalouse. Parce que je sais qu'elle a le coeur assez grand pour accueillir son mari, et sa meilleure amie, et toutes les autres personnes qu'elle adore. Quand je regarde dans ses yeux, je vois tout l'amour qu'elle a pour Lucas, et j'y vois le reflet de l'amour qu'il lui porte. Parce qu'il est celui fait pour elle. Parce qu'il est l'homme de sa vie autant qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Un amour aussi fort, aussi inconditionnel, pour lequel on pourrait tout perdre... C'est ça le véritable amour. Et quand je regarde dans leurs yeux, je suis heureuse. Pour eux. Pour nous. Pour moi. Parce qu'ils nous redonnent confiance. La vie est une pute, désolée, c'est vrai !" Je me marre, Peyt a pas l'habitude de parler comme ça, mais c'est totalement vrai ! "Mais... Les gens reviennent parfois. A mes deux meilleurs amis, qui se sont enfin retrouvés, comme ça devait se faire. Je vous aime. Je t'aime ma petite B. Davis. Scott !"  
Luke m'essuie les joues avant de me les embrasser "Peyton a fait un beau discours. Je dois avoir peur qu'elle te vole à moi?"  
Je rigole alors qu'il dépose des baisers dans mon cou. Je lui fait relever la tête vers moi "Jamais personne ne me volera à toi Lucas Scott." fis-je avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

" Ah mon tour d'interrompre les tourteraux !" s'exclame Nathan en se levant. "J'avoue que j'ai déjà eu à les interrompre quand ils étaient dans des situations beaucoup moins convenables !"  
Lucas rougit. Je trouve ça trop mignon et l'embrasse sur la joue en riant.  
" Peu d'entre vous le savent, mais j'ai rencontrée la mariée alors que je savais à peine marcher. Nos parents étaient amis, enfin... en quelque sorte. Quand les siens n'étaient pas là, elle venait souvent dormir à la maison. Il s'est bien passé dix ans avant que la popularité, le sexe et tout le reste se mettent entre nous. On avait 14 ans, on était immatures, stupides et égocentriques. Je me souviens qu'elle me disait qu'un jour, je regretterais toutes ces filles qui ne signifiait rien. Alors Brookie Cookie, a quel point regrette-t-on tous les deux cette époque? "  
Je lui souris "Ca dépend de quoi on parle !" fis-je en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Il se marre "Je vois... Donc tout ça pour dire que quand mon frère lui a brisé le coeur, je me suis dit que la crétinerie était dans les gênes ! " Je souris alors que les joues de mon mari rougissent encore. "Brooke a une théorie depuis qu'elle est toute petite... "Les gens qui sont fait pour etre ensembles finissent toujours par retrouver leur chemin..." J'ai toujours cru qu'elle disait ça pour nous. Vous savez, que notre amitié finirait toujours par ressurgir dans les moments douloureux ou heureux. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle n'avait pas raison que pour nous. Notre petit monde s'est élargit. Quand Brooke a commencé à s'intéresser à Lucas, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle faisait ça pour m'énerver. Vous savez, du genre de ce que je faisais avec Haley. Je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment un connard à cet époque, mais finalement, dans notre auto-destruction, on a trouvé deux personnes formidables. On a trouvé l'amour. Brooke m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se surpasser, affronter la douleur, aller au-delà de ce qu'on pense être capable de faire. Elle m'a toujours remis sur le droit chemin quand j'allais trop loin. Elle m'a même limite forcé à aller à une soirée costumée au lycée, pour dire les choses dingues qu'elle peut faire faire à n'importe qui !" Je vois le regard d'Haley passer de son mari à moi. Elle doit faire la connexion entre ce stupide bal costumé et Nate déguisé en batman. Qu'est ce que j'avais du faire pour qu'ils y aillent tous les deux, franchement des fois faut faire de ces trucs !... "Et je me rappelle la tête de mon frère ce soir là! Bon sang, qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot! Le déguisemant était... Enfin y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Ceux qui s'en souviennent sont en train de se marrer, donc j'imagine que vous comprenez l'ampleur des dégâts. Cette fille avec laquelle j'ai grandit est devenue une femme dont je suis si fier. Elle a toujours mené mon frérot par le bout du nez, et quiconque me dira le contraire est aveugle! Et c'est ça aimer quelqu'un. Pouvoir faire des choses que l'on pensait impossible, aller au-delà de soi-même, transcender ses douleurs, ses doutes et ses insécurités. Retrouver son chemin vers son âme soeur, peu importe les obstacles sur la route, parce que l'amour n'est pas une question de choix. C'est une question de coeur. Et dieu sait que ces deux là on mit un sacré bout de temps avant de cesser d'écouter leur cerveau et d'agir un peu avec leur coeur! Je suis super fier de vous! A mon grand frère, et à ma petite soeur, et à leur amour inconditionnelle, qui nous redonne à tous espoir."

Je ne peux pas m'empecher de sourire. Je me lève, cours jusqu'à lui et il ouvre ses bras pour que je saute dedans. Il me soulève du sol alors qu'on rigole tous les deux. Alors qu'il va me reposer, il me murmure dans l'oreille "Je t'aime Brookie Cookie" Je me décolle de lui après que mes pieds aient retrouché le sol "Et je t'aime encore plus Natie Cookie" Il sourit "C'est pas possible ça." Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue "Merci p'tit frère." "Mais de rien ptite soeur." Je lui fais un clin d'oeil avant de m'exclamer a la foule "ET MAINTENANT, CHAMPAGNE POUR TOUT LE MONDE !!" Ils applaudissent tous alors que je retourne dans les bras de mon mari. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce mot. Mari. Mari. Mari. Mari. Epoux. Mari. Epoux époux épouxépouxépouxmarimarimarimair Lucas E. Scott. Awwww c'est ça l'amour ! Ca rend con.

La pensée du jour: l'amour ça rend con.  
Merci qui ? Merci Brooke Peneloppe Davis Scott !

A suivre...


End file.
